Your Guardian Angel
by Hazyeyed
Summary: Bella y sus hermanos viajan a Forks a vivir con su padre. Allí conoce a Edward pero su violación, un trauma del pasado, no le pondrá las cosas fáciles a su relación. Además de las terceras personas.
1. Prefacio

ÁNGEL DE LA GUARDA

PREFACIO

Me llamo Isabella Marie Swan, aunque todos me llaman Bella, tengo dieciocho años, mis hermanos y yo vamos a mudarnos desde la soleada ciudad de Phoenix al lluvioso Forks, un pequeño pueblo en el estado de Washington, al oeste de los .

Somos cuatro hermanos, la traviesa Michelle de cinco años que con una sonrisa suya podría conquistar un mundo entero. Marianella de diecisiete, mi hermana menor y mi mejor amiga, la más sensata de la familia. Simon, mi hermano gemelo, mi dulce hermano mayor, ya que biológicamente hablando nació tres minutos antes que yo, por tanto eso le convertía en mi hermano mayor a efectos prácticos. Todos tenemos una relación muy estrecha, no sólo son mis hermanos, son mi vida, ellos me completan.

Mis padres llevan divorciados unos tres años, mi madre se ha vuelto a casar con Phil, jugador profesional de baseball, llevan juntos un maravilloso año y todo en su vida parece ser una continúa luna de miel. Eso no es que me moleste, en absoluto, más bien todo lo contrario, adoraba ver a mi madre sonreír, la manera en que Phil nos despertaba por las mañanas para ir a la escuela, pasar los domingos de verano en el jardín preparando la barbacoa y jugando a baseball todos juntos y me encanta Phoenix_, _la vida allí, pero por motivos del trabajo de Phil, mi madre y él debían viajar y yo y mis hermanos no podíamos acompañarles ya que teníamos que terminar nuestros estudios en Forks, donde mi padre siguió viviendo después del divorcio.

Mi padre es Charlie Swan, el jefe de policía del pueblo, un hombre tranquilo, sociable, con sus costumbres y sus manías. Pasábamos con él un mes cada verano pero desde que nos fuimos me preocupaba el hombre solitario en el que se había convertido, así que nuestro regreso sería para él como un soplo de aire fresco.

Estaba tan ilusionado por nuestro regreso que nos había re decorado nuestros cuartos a modo de regalo de bienvenida. Mi hermana Michelle dormiría en la habitación contigua a la de mi padre, en el segundo piso, Simon en la habitación que había justo en frente mientras que Mar y yo compartiríamos la bohardilla, ya que nuestra antigua habitación se nos haría demasiado pequeña para una larga temporada así que mi padre así lo decidió, y nosotras no teníamos ninguna queja al respecto, ya que la bohardilla era la mejor parte de la casa.

Era el comienzo de una nueva vida, echábamos de menos a Charlie pero me preocupaba que mi hermana Michelle extrañase demasiado a mamá o no lograse adaptarse a la nueva situación en Forks, era demasiado pequeña para tantos cambios.


	2. Reencuentros

Algunos de los personajes no son de mi creación, son de Stephanie Meyer. Me basé en estos actores para descripciones físicas.

Bella Swan: Luisana Lopilato

Edward Cullen: Robert Pattinson

Simon Swan: Pablo Martinez

Marianella Swan: Mariana Espósito

Alice Cullen: Ashley Greene

Emmet Cullen: Kellan Lutz

Michelle Swan: Florencia Cagnasso

Tanya Denalí: Emilie de Ravin

El resto de los personajes corresponden a las descripciones de Stephanie y a la película.

Espero que os guste! Reviews por favor

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1: "REENCUENTROS"

"¡Buenos días! _Tilín, tilín, tilín_"_- _resonaba la campanilla que utilizaba Phil para despertarnos a diario, puede parecer un poco molesto, pero creerme te acostumbras, e incuso, te llega a gustar. "¡Buenos días chicos, a levantarse o perderéis el avión!"

"Buenos días Phil, buenos días mamá"- dije dando un beso en la mejilla a ambos y todavía adormilada caminé hasta el cuarto de baño para darme una ducha rápida, pero como cada mañana llegaba tarde y mi hermano Simon se había adelantado.

"Lo siento Bells, tienes que ser más rápida la próxima vez" - dijo sonriendo y guiñándome uno de sus dos grandes ojos azules.

"¡Juro que algún día me adelantaré y tú te tendrás de duchar con la manguera en el jardín!"- dije sonriente pero con tono amenazante.

Tras la rutina de cada día, aunque más rápida de lo normal, metimos el equipaje en el taxi que nos esperaba en el portón delantero de la casa, nos despedimos de mamá y Jim tan rápido como pudimos para poder llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto.

Después unas horas de viaje, por fin pisamos tierra, recogimos las maletas a toda prisa y nos dirigimos a la salida de vuelos nacionales donde Charlie nos esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Tras abrazos y besos varios de bienvenida nos metimos en el coche camino a nuestro nuevo-antiguo hogar dulce hogar.

"¡Madre mía!, sólo hace 6 meses que no os veo y me parece que hayáis crecido de forma increíble. ¡Mírate Michelle cariño, pronto serás más alta que cualquiera de tus hermanos si sigues creciendo!"- exclamó mi padre con especial brillo en los ojos. "Y tú Isabella estás más delgada hija mía…"dijo mirándome a través del espejo del retrovisor.

"¡Sí papi, casi ya soy hasta más alta que tú!"- dijo mi pequeña hermanita poniendo la mejor de sus sonrisas triunfales.

Yo no le conteste, me limite a desviar mi mirada, sabía perfectamente que mi padre llevaba razón, siempre había sido muy delgada pero desde hace unos meses perdí mi apetito por completo, me preocupaba demasiado mudarme el último año de instituto a mitad de semestre y no graduarme con mis compañeros de siempre.

"Michelle, no te sueltes el cinturón, es peligroso, y ya casi llegamos a casa."- la reprendió Mar sacándome un poco de mis pensamientos internos en los que me veía inmersa.

De camino a casa, estuve inusualmente callada, más de lo habitual, ensimismada en el paisaje que dejábamos a los lados a través de mi ventanilla del monovolumen de mi padre, que aunque ya eran conocidos para mí nunca dejaban de sorprenderme. Bosques increíbles, montañas abismales y costas repletas de acantilados rocosos que hacían que poco a poco fuese recordando lo mucho que también extrañaba Forks. Algo positivo tendría que tener tanta lluvia a lo largo del año.

Cuando llegamos a casa e instalamos las maletas en nuestros cuartos, se hizo la hora de bajar a almorzar. Baje deprisa por las escaleras para preparar algo de comida para todos, ya que Charlie era un desastre absoluto en la cocina. En cuanto terminamos de almorzar me sentí muy cansada ya que apenas dormimos en el avión así que acosté a Michelle y nos reunimos a ver una película en el salón antes de acostarnos.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté muy temprano para preparar el desayuno, y decidí tomar una ducha rápida antes de que los demás se despertaran, por fin me adelante a mi hermano en la ducha aunque ni siquiera hacía falta en Forks ya que teníamos dos baños en la casa. Mientras me duchaba el resto de mi familia se despertó. Me vestí con mi hermana Mar para ir al instituto, Charlie nos había instalado un gran espejo enterizo en el armario para las dos, había decorado la bohardilla a la perfección. Me puse unos jeans pitillo, un suéter blanco escotado y unas botas marrones a juego con mi abrigo largo. Me peiné mi cabello rubio, lacio y largo como siempre ya que era lo más cómodo para mí y me fijé que bajo mis ojos azules celeste se habían acumulado unas tremendas ojeras probablemente del cansancio del viaje.

Charlie decidió llevar a Michelle a la escuela de camino al trabajo y se despidió deseándonos un gran primer día. Mientras desayunábamos oímos tocar un claxon afuera en nuestra puerta.

"¡Bella!" – reconocería esa voz a kilómetros de distancia.

"¡Kristen!"- exclamamos los tres a coro, se trataba de mi mejor amiga Kris, lo bueno de llegar a Forks con el semestre empezado es que íbamos a la misma clase que nuestros amigos, ya conocíamos a muchos en Forks por los veranos que pasábamos aquí y no era necesario tener que pasar por los nervios del primer día de escuela sin amigos. Éramos un gran grupo, Simon, Jacob y Eric eran los tres mosqueteros del grupo, mientras que Kristen, Ángela, Mar y yo nos encargábamos de que los chicos no se metiesen en líos, eran como críos. Lo único malo es que mi hermana Mar va a otra clase un curso por debajo de nosotros y este año tendría que hacer nuevos amigos.

"¡Kris, cuanto te extrañé amiga!"- dije entusiasmada por volver a verla.

"¡Y yo a todos vosotros, Bella coge al coche y vámonos al instituto, todos nos están esperando allí!"- mientras me hablaba observé lo cambiada que estaba la había crecido un poco el pelo, lo lucia siempre con ondas despeinadas y de color caoba, aunque solía cambiar de color muy a menudo.

"Genial, y yo seré la única que entre por la puerta de su clase completamente sola"- dijo Mar haciendo un mohín.

"No te preocupes hermanita, enseguida harás compañeros nuevos, tu nunca has tenido problemas para relacionarte"- dije animándola, y no mentía, mi hermana era sin dudarlo la más sociable de la familia, siempre se juntaba con mis amigos porque a pesar de ser un año menor que yo, era muy madura para su edad

Nos dirigimos al instituto y allí estaba nuestra pandilla esperándonos con los brazos abiertos. Después del reencuentro, acompañamos a Mar a su nueva clase, y en menos de un minuto ya estaba rodeada de gente, es increíble la facilidad que tiene en hacer amigos.

Después de cuatro horas de clase llegó el momento de comer y nos dirigimos a la cafetería. Allí estaba sentada nuestra antigua amiga Jessica, con Tanya Denalí, la chica más desagradable de todo Forks, y me atrevería a decir que de todo el estado.

Pero me llamó la atención una mesa en particular al fondo de la cafetería, sentados allí tres chicos muy sonrientes que no nos quitaban ojos de encima, repase cada una de sus miradas cuando mis ojos se posaron en unos increíbles ojos azules grisáceos. Era el chico más guapo que había visto en mi vida, con esas facciones perfectas en su rostro, con el pelo cobrizo despeinado dándole un toque de chico malo de película de los años 60. De repente nuestras miradas se cruzaron y yo avergonzada, baje mi mirada al suelo.

"Bella, ¡te estoy hablando! Y me ignoras por completo…"- dijo Kris percatándose de a quién le había puesto yo tanta atención. "¡Ah! Ya… sabía que sería tu tipo, bueno tu tipo y el de todas, claro…"

"Nada que ver, pero ¿quiénes son?" – pregunte intentando disimular, como si eso funcionase con mi mejor amiga, cuando en realidad estaba deseando oír su nombre.

"Son los Cullen, se han mudado hace unos meses desde Alaska, son los hijos del Doctor Carlisle Cullen y su mujer Esme, él es el nuevo director del hospital de Forks" - me contesto Ángela mientras los miraba tímidamente. "van a nuestra clase de biología, parecen simpáticos, el de la izquierda es Emmet el mayor, el que está más allá es Edward y ella se llama Alice".- Ángela y Kristen siguieron hablando pero yo estaba demasiado centrada en Edward Cullen, y cuando quise darme cuenta el también me miró y me dedico una perfecta sonrisa muy seductora.

"¿Por qué no intentáis conocerles?" - pregunté extrañada.

"No lo sé, simplemente siempre van juntos, quizás deberíamos invitarles a tomar algo en Hunter's esta tarde después de clase"- dijo Kristen colocándose el cabello hacia atrás y dirigiendo la mirada hacia mí.

"¡Un momento! Sé lo que estás pensando, ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo?" –exclamé fingiendo fastidio, aunque en realidad deseaba poder hablar con él.

"Porque te has fijado en Edward, no somos tontas, te conocemos perfectamente, así que ve e invítales a sentarse con nosotros, es una orden"- dijo Kris bastante seria, tanto que te causaba risa ya que Kris muy pocas veces se ponía seria. De hecho era bastante difícil enfadarse con ella en serio, ya que en cuanto te notaba molesta, empezaba en seguida con sus bromas.

Mientras Kristen y Ángela contaban al resto de la pandilla lo que habíamos planeado, yo me levanté de mi silla y me abalancé a la mesa donde estaban sentados los Cullen. El camino se me hizo eterno, cuando me volví a topar con ese par de ojos azules en los que me perdí y sin darme cuenta ya me encontraba frente a él.


	3. Nuevas amistades

CAPÍTULO 2: "NUEVAS AMISTADES"

Y allí estaba yo, inmersa en ese mar de ojos azules que ocupaban toda mi atención en esos momentos.

"Hola, perdonad la intromisión"- dije casi susurrando. "Me presento, me llamo Bella Swan, y estoy sentada en aquella mesa de allí, bueno… me preguntaba si querríais sentaros con nosotros, a mis amigos y a mí nos gustaría…"

"¡Hola Bella!"- me contestó cortando mi frase una voz chillona desde el extremo izquierdo de la mesa-"es todo un detalle que nos invites a comer con vosotros, yo acepto tu oferta, me llamo Alice Cullen y estos son mis hermanos, Emmet, y Edward"- me presentó la encantadora Alice mientras ellos saludaban.

"Hola"- contesto esa voz celestial que yo anhelaba oír "¿tú eres la nueva alumna llegada desde Phoenix verdad?" Me preguntó Edward entrecerrando los ojos, y por un instante me dieron ganas de gritarle que jamás cerrase ese par de lindos ojos que tenía, sería una pena privar al mundo de esas vistas.

"Sí, así es, mis hermanos y yo nos mudamos ayer, aunque venimos aquí cada verano."- Hablé casi sin respirar.

"Nos encantaría comer con vosotros entonces Bella, es muy amable por vuestra parte, llevamos aquí desde el comienzo del curso y aun no conocemos a mucha gente." – Contestó Emmet, con bastante amabilidad, y eso me extrañó, no soy de juzgar a la gente por su aspecto, pero poseía una voz tierna que no encajaba nada con el aspecto físico que tenía. Emmet era enorme, musculado y muy alto para nuestra edad.

Camine hablando con Alice, era extraño como ese chica incitaba a confiar en ella, sólo llevaba un minuto hablando con ella y ya tenía la sensación de que nos íbamos a llevar muy bien. Alice tenía unos ojos azules muy cálidos, la piel pálida casi tanto como la mía que la daba el aspecto de ser muy delicada, era muy pequeña de estatura y tan delgada como yo, daba la sensación de que ser tan frágil. Llevaba el cabello castaño largo y con que le daban a su cara un toque muy gracioso.

Cuando llegamos a la mesa, las presentaciones fueron rápidas y enseguida mis amigos y yo ya estábamos conociendo mejor a los Cullen.

"Entonces, os pasareis esta tarde por Hunter's, charlaremos un poco y jugaremos al billar" – Preguntó mi hermano Simón.

"¡Claro! Allí estaremos"- contestó Emmet con tono decidido.

Y llegó la hora de clase, biología, era mi asignatura preferida junto con la clase de español, y es que se me daba bastante bien, claro que también influía tener familia viviendo en Madrid. Mis tíos Carolina, la hermana de mi padre nació en Barcelona, y Adrián, su marido, nació en Madrid y allí después de la facultad formaron la familia, ellos y mis dos primos Megara de tres años y Roberto de dieciocho. Íbamos a menudo a España, nos encantaba disfrutar del clima y del calor de su gente.

Por fin entré en la clase, y vi que al lado de Edward quedaba un asiento libre, ¡perfecto! Pensé para mí, eso me daría la oportunidad de poder conocerle mejor. Me aproxime al sitio cuando la estúpida de Tanya se me adelanto sentándose en el que iba a ser mi sitio lo que me molestó muchísimo, pero, cuando ya me iba a sentar en otro lugar oí aquella maravillosa voz de nuevo.

"Lo siento, pero el sitio está ocupado, lo estaba reservando para Bella, eh…tu nombre es Tanya ¿verdad?"- dijo Edward haciendo que mi mundo se tambalease.

"Sí"- dijo Tanya resignándose, no sin antes echarme una mirada asesina que podría cortar más que el cuchillo más afilado.

"Gracias…"- dije tímidamente mientras me volvía a dirigir a el que será mi nuevo sitio, al lado del chico más guapo del planeta.

"De nada, será genial poder sentarme con alguien conocido en las clases y sobre todo si es contigo. Así que… sois de Phoenix, y tu padre es Charlie Swan ¿no es así?"- Preguntó interesado.

"Sí ¿le conoces?"- dije mientras analizaba sus palabras, ¿había dicho sobre todo si es conmigo? Y volví a posar mi mirada en esos increíbles ojos.

"Mis padres lo conocen de la cena anual que hacen en Forks entre la policía y los empleados del hospital, fue a primeros de año cuando nos acabábamos de mudar, pero no sabíamos que tenía hijos".

"Vosotros sois de Alaska, ¿verdad?"- pregunté interesada, por supuesto yo ya sabía que eran de Alaska, pero quería seguir escuchando su voz.

"Sí, un clima muy frío, aunque más seco que este clima lluvioso de Forks, supongo que no estarás acostumbrada a tanta lluvia".

"En realidad no, pero espero acostumbrarme"- dije embelesada.

La clase transcurrió entre conversaciones susurradas y fue de lo más fácil hablar con él, más de lo que esperaba, no soy una persona tímida en absoluto, pero esos ojos a veces me hacen titubear, y descubrí que además de sus ojos, adoraba la sonrisa torcida de Edward Cullen, era sorprendente lo rápido que Edward ocupaba poco a poco mis pensamientos.


	4. No te prometo nada

Algunos de los personajes son de la creación de Stephanie Meyer.

Espero que os guste la historia, se que Bella, no es como siempre nos la imaginamos pero aun así espero que os guste. Dejadme Reviews por favor :D

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3: "NO TE PROMETO NADA"

Conduje hasta el colegio de Michelle después de haber dejado a mis hermanos en casa. Me hacía ilusión ir a recoger a mi hermanita en su primer día de colegio, así mantendría ocupada mi mente hasta la hora de arreglarme para ir a Hunter's, mantendría ocupada mi mente lejos de él, de su sonrisa, de su mirada, de su perfecta cara e increíble cuerpo, porque si seguía pensando un minuto más en él me volvería loca.

Llegó a la escuela un poco antes de que salieran los alumnos de parvulario, la clase de mi hermana, eso me dio tiempo para pensar en qué ponerme esta tarde, quería atraer su atención, pero no demasiado, seguí pensándolo durante un tiempo hasta que la sirena me despertó de esos pensamientos y pronto oí una voz que gritaba el nombre de mi hermanita.

"Michelle Swan, ¿los familiares de Michelle?"- exclamó una profesora buscando a alguien con la mirada. Y pronto mi hermanita corrió en mi dirección y se me abalanzó encima con un enorme abrazo.

"¡Hola cacahuete!, pero ¡eh!, para me estás ahogando"- dije con una voz dulce, ya que merecería la pena ahogarme en uno de sus abrazos. "Disculpa, hola, soy la hermana mayor de Michelle" -me presenté a la señorita que esperaba sonriendo en la puerta.

"Ah sí debes de ser Isabella, tu padre me anticipó esta mañana que vendrías a recogerla, encantada soy la señorita Smith la profesora de Michelle"

"Mucho gusto, me la llevo ya, muchas gracias y hasta otra – me despedí dedicándola una gran sonrisa"- la señorita Michelle parecía muy amable, aparentaba ser muy joven, poco más de 22 años. "¿qué tal el día mi amor? La pregunté a mi pequeña trasto".

"Bien, he conocido a muchos amigos, y ¿sabes qué? ¡Ya me invitaron a un cumpleaños!" Exclamó ella entusiasmada.

Cuando llegamos a casa Mar ya se estaba arreglando para salir con nosotros. Me metí en la ducha y rápidamente me dirigí a mi habitación a cambiarme, al final me decidí por un vestido sencillo de tirantes anchos rosa y negro estampado. Me peiné con unas ondas en el pelo dejando mi flequillo liso. Tardé más en arreglarme que mis hermanos como habituaba y esta vez Simon decidió conducir.

Llegamos a Hunter's y ya estaban allí mis amigos, y los Cullen, bueno todos excepto Edward. ¿Dónde estará?

"Siento llegar tarde" - dijo Edward, y yo al verle respiré aliviada.

"Tranquilo, si nosotros acabamos de llegar, gracias a Bells que ha decidido emplear todo ese tiempo en arreglarse." – bromeó mi hermano dejando mi cara del color de un tomate, y sin exagerar.

"Vaya, no sabía que las chicas tan guapas como tú necesitaban tanto tiempo en arreglarse, sinceramente no creo que te haga falta"- me dijo Edward susurrando y casi me deja clavada en el suelo, no me podía creer que Edward Cullen me hubiese llamado guapa a mí. Me ruboricé y sentí que mis mejillas iban a explotar. "No de verdad, eres preciosa así, no te hace falta retoques"- continuó hablando él.

Continuamos la noche entre risas conociéndonos mejor, la noche se me paso volando y cuando quisimos darnos cuenta ya era tardísimo y teníamos que volver a casa ya que al día siguiente había instituto. Cuando llegamos a casa me tumbé en mi cama y me quedé pensando en lo que me había dicho Edward, sus palabras rebotaban en mi cabeza y no me dejaban dormir, tenía que haberle contestado algo inteligente, ¿por qué no fui capaz? Sólo me quede mirándole embobada y sonriéndole como una niña quinceañera, a veces al verle me sentía como mi hermana Michelle cuando miraba un helado antes de comérselo.

"Te gusta ¿verdad?"- me preguntó Mar. "Es una pregunta retórica, se que te gusta, te conozco demasiado bien".

"¿Tanto se me nota?"- dije avergonzada "espero que él no se haya percatado, me moriría de la vergüenza Mar…"

"¿Por qué?, yo creo que a él también le gustas"- me cortó en seguida mi hermana.

"¿¿¿¿Qué????"- exclamé "¡Para nada! sólo porque me haya llamado guapa, no significa que se sienta atraído por mi Mar".

"Mira yo sólo sé que esto es algo positivo, desde aquel chico del instituto ni siquiera has pensado en alguien de esa manera, y yo que tu lo intentaría, por lo menos trata de conocerle mejor"- dijo mientras yo bajaba la cabeza limitándome a escucharla. "¿lo intentarás?"

"Bueno" – dije resignándome, mi hermana cuando quería podía llegar a ser muy persuasiva. "Está bien, pero no te prometo nada. Y ahora vamos a dormir que estoy cansada. Buenas noches".

"Buenas noches" – dijo besándome la mejilla. "Te quiero".

"Yo también te quiero" – la dije devolviéndola el beso, en momentos como este no sabría que hacer sin ella.


	5. El concierto

Algunos de los personajes no son de mi creación, son de Stephanie Meyer. Me basé en estos actores para descripciones físicas.

Bella Swan: Luisana Lopilato

Edward Cullen: Robert Pattinson

Simon Swan: Pablo Martinez

Marianella Swan: Mariana Espósito

Alice Cullen: Ashley Greene

Emmet Cullen: Kellan Lutz

Michelle Swan: Florencia Cagnasso

Tanya Denalí: Emilie de Ravin

El resto de los personajes corresponden a las descripciones de Stephanie y a la película.

Espero que os guste! Reviews por favor

* * *

CAPÍTULO 4: "EL CONCIERTO"

Esa noche me quede dormida muy temprano, por fin pude descansar una noche entera sin sobresaltos, ni preocupaciones. Sólo un sueño bastante extraño pero muy relajante, mi cuerpo reposando en una piscina, flotando sobre ella, evadiéndome del mundo, mientras unas manos firmes y sólidas sujetaban las mías.

A primera hora tenía clases de español con el señor García, mi clase favorita, así que estaba contenta por varios motivos, era viernes, y este fin de semana era puente así que hasta el miércoles no tendríamos clases. Entré en la clase y para mi sorpresa allí estaba Alice sentada sola en el fondo de la clase. En seguida me vio y sonrió entusiasmada, parecía que se alegrase mucho de verme.

"¡Bella! Aquí tienes un sitio." – Exclamó con su voz chillona, pero nada molesta. "¡Es genial! Ya creí que iba a estar completamente sola en esta clase".

"Hola Alice, no sabía que tuvieses español"- pregunté extrañada ya español era una clase optativa y pocas personas en se atrevían con este excitante idioma, era bastante complicado.

"Sí, me gustaría conseguir hablar español, pero se me da bastante mal."- dijo apenada.

"Tranquila, yo te ayudaré."- la dije animándola.

Después de las clases, fuimos a la cafetería, donde esta vez, estábamos todos juntos sentados en la misma mesa, yo seguía hablando con Alice sobre las clases de español cuando de repente alguien nos interrumpió.

"¿Tú qué dices Bella?"- Me preguntó Emmet, "¿Vendrás al concierto este viernes?"

"¿Qué concierto?"- pregunte avergonzada. "Losiento Emmet, estaba prestando atención, estaba hablando con Alice y..."

"Jajaja no te preocupes Bells, al concierto de Green Day, vienen a Seattle el viernes y tu hermano me ha dicho que te gustan mucho."

"Estupendo, ¡claro que me apunto!"-dije muy animada. Me encantaba Green Day.

"Perfecto contigo ya somos Ed, tus hermanos, y yo. Jacob tiene visita familiar y Eric y Ángela pasarán el fin de semana fuera de Forks."

Eric y Ángela llevaban más de un año saliendo, y es la pareja más madura que jamás había visto en adolescentes.

"Ya y supongo que mi mejor amiga Kris no viene porque detesta Green Day, ¿no es así pequeña?"- la dije con tono burlón.

"Ya sabes que sí, pero tranquila Bells, esta misma tarde iremos de compras y te lo compensaré." – dijo ella dándome un pequeño manotazo en el hombro.

"Alice, ¿tú no vendrás?"- preguntó su hermano Emmet

"Sí, claro que iré, no te librarás de mí tan fácilmente"- dijo dando un pequeño coscorrón a su hermano Emmet.

A la salida del instituto las chicas y yo fuimos a comprar las entradas al store de Port Angeles y también compramos la de los demás, y de camino decidimos mirar algo de ropa para el concierto. Ya habíamos recorrido casi todas las tiendas de Port Angeles y yo estaba empeñada en encontrar el conjunto perfecto para el concierto, debía de ser informal y a la vez impresionar lo suficiente al guaperas de Edward, pero no lo encontraba cuando de repente me detuve en un escaparate de una tienda que hacía esquina y allí estaba, la mini vaquera más bonita que había visto en mi vida, sería perfecta para combinarlo con mi sudadera de rayas de colores y mi camiseta blanca estampada y unas calzas rosas hasta las rodillas.

Cuando llegué a casa, mientras le enseñaba lo que me iba a poner a mi hermana Mar, mi madre nos llamó por teléfono, después de hablar con Michelle durante quince minutos conseguí hablar con ella antes de pasarles el teléfono a mis hermanos.

"¡Hola mamá! ¿cómo va todo en Florida?- dije encantada de poder oírla de nuevo, realmente la echaba de menos, y a Phil también."

"Hola Bella, cariño, por aquí todo bien, Phil sigue entrenando mucho para los regionales y yo estoy buscando una nueva editorial" - Mi madre era escritora, antes de mudarnos no estaba muy contenta con su editorial, así que su mudanza también la daría la oportunidad de poder encontrar otra nueva editorial con la que trabajar. "¿Cómo va todo por Forks?"

"Eso es estupendo mamá. Por aquí muy bien, conocimos a tres nuevos alumnos que se han mudado desde Alaska y eso que pensé que los nuevos íbamos a ser nosotros."- dije sin evitar volver a pensar en Don sonrisa encantadora.

"¿Algún chico en tu vida?" – dijo curiosa, su curiosidad me asustaba.

"Mamá por favor…no empieces de nuevo, estoy centrada en la beca, no me interesa más que pasármelo bien con mis amigos" - ¿Pero, a quién pretendo yo engañar? Me encantaba Edward, sólo que me daba miedo avanzar para volver a caerme de nuevo desde un décimo piso y en caída libre.

"Lo tomaré como un sí, pero no te daré detalles, hija mía a veces no sé por qué eres tan reservada. Cuídate mucho mi amor, y pásame con tus hermanos, a ver si a ellos les sonsaco algo más de información que a tí".

"Mamá…."- la contesté reprochándola "Te quiero, dale un beso a Phil, hasta pronto."

Después de colgar le pase el teléfono a Simon, bajamos a cenar. Apenas tenía apetito así que subí a ver una película a la sala de estar. Grease, me encantaban los musicales y esa era una de mis películas favoritas. El personaje protagonista me recordaba un poco a Edward, con esos aires de chulería encantadora, pero a la vez un sensible por dentro. Debía de tener el televisor muy alto, porque en cuanto sonó la primera canción oí los pequeños pasitos de Michelle subiendo las escaleras, y cuando alcanzó la puerta saltó hacía el sofá como loca.

"¡Grease!, ¡Greaseeee! ¡Biiien!"- exclamó la pequeña. "¿Puedo quedarme?"- me dijo con su cara de cachorrito, y ¿quién era yo para negarle algo a esa carita?

"Está bien cacahuete, te puedes quedar un rato antes de ir a la cama túmbate y estate tranquila amor, acabas de cenar y tienes que reposar."

Pero tan pronto como mi hermana se calmó, yo me quedé profundamente dormida, no sé cuánto tiempo pasaría cuando me desperté sobresaltada, y sus grandes ojos azules estaban posados en mí con gran asombro.

"Bella, ¿quién es ese Edward?, ¿es tu novio? ¿y es tan guapo? Dime, dime, dime, ¡dimeee!" – Creo que sacó la parte del interrogatorio a Papá, alomejor de mayor lograba ser una buena policía. Ningún delincuente de resistiría a este interrogatorio.

"Michelle, estaba soñando, y ¡mira que tarde es!, a la cama señorita"- dije rápidamente para cambiar de tema.

"Sí, yo me iré a la cama, pero tú tienes novio, ya soy muy mayor, y me entero de todo"– Exclamo señalándome con su pequeño dedito y sacándome una sonrisa. A veces era increíble las cosas que tenía esta enana.

"Buenas noches angelito, te quiero."- dije besándola en la frente.

"Yo también te quiero, me dijo mientras me daba su beso de buenas noches."


	6. Menuda Encerrona

Algunos de los personajes son creación de Stephanie Meyer.

¡Espero que os guste la historia! Dejadme Reviews por favor :D

Gracias al apoyo de los seguidores de mi historia.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 5: "MENUDA ENCERRONA"

Por fin llegó la tarde del concierto y yo estaba entusiasmada con la idea de volver a ver a mi grupo favorito en directo. Habíamos quedado a las 17.00 ya que aunque el concierto era por la noche, teníamos un camino en coche hasta Seattle y queríamos coger buenos sitios.

Esa mañana me la pase contando las horas que quedaban para el concierto, de todos modos no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer ya que Alice faltó a las clases de español a primera hora, me llamo y me dijo que se sentía un poco mal, que no quería estar peor para el concierto y que su padre la había aconsejado quedarse en casa para no empeorar. Ojala mi padre me dejase hacer eso de vez en cuando, pero probablemente me diría: _Isabella, hija mía si no vas a clase no hay concierto._

Tomé una ducha rápida y me empecé a arreglar, quizás era muy temprano porque no vi que mis hermanos se estuviesen preparando para salir, tampoco le di mucha importancia ya que yo suelo ser my previsora, de hecho siempre me arreglo con mucha antelación, no sé porque luego siempre llego tarde. Después de ponerme ese conjunto que elegí, me deje el pelo suelto y liso, como solía llevarlo pero esta vez me retiré el flequillo con horquillas con un pequeño tupe porque pensé que me sería más cómodo para el concierto. Me miré varias veces en el espejo, mi melena rubia había crecido mucho y ni tan siquiera me había dado cuenta, maquille un poco mis ojos con sombra oscura para resaltar su color azul y me apliqué colorete para no parecer tan pálida, aunque creo que no resultó.

El timbre sonó cuando me estaba poniendo los pendientes, me quise apresurar a bajar las escaleras pero no llegue a tiempo, mi hermanita Michelle decidió abrir la puerta ella solita.

"¡Cacahuete! Grité enfada, ¿qué te dije de abrir la puerta tu sola, puede ser un extraño."- exclame reprendiéndola.

"Vamos, no la regañes, no soy ningún extraño Bella soy Edward"– dijo mi dulce rebelde sacándome los colores como de costumbre.

"¿Tú eres el guapísimo Edward? Hombre no estás tan mal pero seguro que no tienes la colección de videojuegos que mi amigo Michael de mi colegio."-dijo la pequeña repipi de mi hermanita menor. ¡Dios mío que vergüenza me hace pasar esa enana siempre!

"Hola pequeña, pues debo de ser yo sí, mucho gusto" – dijo Edward extendiéndole la mano a la diminuta manita de Michelle. "¡Vaya! Para ser tan pequeña, eres muy lista ¿eh?".

"No soy tan pequeña, ya tengo cinco años y ¡claro que soy lista! Bella, tu novio me cae muy bien." Después de esas palabras, mi cara ya era de color tomate, perfecto no necesitaría colorete esta noche, miré los ojos azules de Edward, me miraban tan seguros de sí mismos, me miraban fijamente, y me dedicaba una de esas sonrisas torcidas suyas.

"Ehm…Michelle…cielo…porque no subes arriba a llamar a Simón y Mar, diles que Edward, Emmet y Alice ya están aquí."

"Estás increíble Bella, no me despegaré de ti en toda la noche, creo que voy a ser el chico más envidiado de todo el concierto."- dijo haciendo que mis piernas temblasen. "Pero Bella, estoy solo, Alice y Emmet llamaron a tus hermanos hace unas horas, están enfermos, primero fue Alice y luego Emmet, no podrán ir y Emmet ya consiguió revender las entradas a unos chicos del pueblo, este chico…no sé cómo lo hará."

"¡Vaya!, losiento mucho por ellos de veras que querían ir, pero ni Mar ni Simon me dijeron nada…"- dije extrañada. Estos dos se traían algo entre manos y eso me asustaba. "¡Chicos! Los llamé repetidas veces hasta que por fin bajó mi hermana Mar."

"Pero, ¿qué haces en pijama?"- exclamé horrorizada. "Llegaremos tardísimo."

"Lo siento tata…"- esa forma de llamarme era un mal presagio, sólo la utilizaba para evitar algún enfado mío. "Verás…es que vienen unas amigas a dormir, y Emmet a conseguido vender nuestras entradas…"

"¿Cómo que nuestras? ¿Simón tampoco vendrá?"

"No…vamos Bells, necesitamos el dinero, nos viene muy bien, y Simón decidió ir a hacer compañía a Alice y Emmet y ver alguna peli con ellos."- mientras mi hermana pronunciaba esas palabras, yo no podía parar de pensar en la terrible encerrona que me habían preparado para quedarme a solas con Edward, de repente me sentí mareada y me apoye contra el marco de la puerta para no caerme redonda al suelo, nadie pareció darse cuenta de mi estado catatónico en ese momento, era una suerte la verdad.

"Por mí perfecto, señorita, la velada esta noche es sólo para dos, ¡lo puedo considerar una cita!"- dijo con esa seguridad arrolladora.

De repente sentí mucho miedo, no quería volver a ilusionarme con nadie, y Edward lo estaba consiguiendo a pasos agigantados, lo cual me asustaba aun más, el otro día en Port Angeles Alice nos contó la fama que tenía su hermano tenía con las mujeres, y que aquel objetivo que le gustaba lo conseguía, y con ese físico no era de extrañar la verdad, pero yo tenía que ser distante, no puedo volver a pasar por aquello, otra vez no…

"Bueno princesita, cuando usted quiera, el carruaje la está esperando." – dijo sacándome de mí mundo de pensamientos.

"Sí…claro, vámonos. Adiós Mar"- me aproxime a besarla en la mejilla. "Os mataré" - la susurré al oído, dedicándola la sonrisa más falsa que se podía poner. Sé que lo hacían porque quieren lo mejor para mí, pero esta no es la forma, y menos con el señor irresistible para las mujeres de Edward Cullen.

Cuando íbamos de camino, al principio no pude evitar permanecer callada, escuchando la música que Edward llevaba puesta en su flamante coche, tuve la necesidad de decirle algo, ya que mientras conducía no me quitaba la vista de encima, y más de una vez me hizo sentir incómoda al posar su mirada en mis piernas.

"Edward, me gusta esta canción, ¿Cómo se llama?"- cuando le pregunté poso sus ojos sobre los míos y me dedicó una tierna sonrisa, esta vez no era una de esas sonrisas torcidas de las suyas, esta vez me estaba mostrando su lado más dulce.

"Your guardian angel de The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, a mí también me gusta. Pues… ¡ya es un hecho! Ya tenemos canción"- dijo volviendo a posar su vista sobre la carretera. Va demasiado rápido para mí, algunas veces deseaba que parará pero muchas otras era yo la que quería abalanzarme sobre él sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Continuamos el camino cantando aquellas canciones que ambos conocíamos, la verdad es que Edward tenía muy buena música en su radio del coche. Cuando quisimos darnos cuenta ya había anochecido y se vislumbraban las primeras luces de Seattle a lo lejos del camino.

"Hemos llegado"- dijo él posando su mano en mi muslo, que descarado que era a veces este chico.

"Edward, esa es mi pierna, si no te importa…"- dije algo molesta a la par que muy incómoda.

"No, por supuesto que no me molesta"- dijo muy seguro de sí, sin mover ni un solo ápice su mano del lugar donde estaba posada.

"¡EDWARD!"- exclamé esta vez más molesta mientras él dejaba de tocarme la pierna "Así mejor, gracias."

El estadio estaba repleto de gente, pero llegamos a tiempo para poder ponernos lo suficientemente cerca del escenario. Y por fin empezó el concierto, comenzaron con su nueva canción 21 guns y todo el estadio se puso en pie, y todo fue con normalidad entre Edward y yo hasta que pasaron a When September ends, mire a la izquierda donde se sentaba Edward y le vi aproximarse hacia mí, cada vez más cerca de mi cara, estaba intentando besarme, cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, recodé viejos tiempos que quisiera haber olvidado y me resonaros las palabras de Alice aquella tarde, menudo es mi hermano, chica que le gusta chica que consigue, entonces me tensé y miré al frente, dejando que ese beso que se dirigía de pleno a mis labios, se posase sobre mi mejilla.

Terminó el concierto y tras ese intento de beso, él estuvo bastante callado, parecía algo molesto, así que decidí intentar restarle importancia a aquello que había pasado y entablar conversación con él.

"¿Quéda mucho para llega a Forks?"- dije mirándole preocupada porque me contestase frío por lo que había sucedido.

"No, no mucho.". "Oye ¿tienes hambre?"- dijo cambiando su tono frío por un tono algo más cálido, y yo respiré aliviada.

"Sí, un poco la verdad"- mentí, pero la verdad es que no quería irme a casa aun, y menos que Edward se fuese molesto conmigo, así podríamos hablar de otros temas, sólo tenía miedo a que volviese a intentar algo conmigo. Era una estúpida, un chico como él y yo lo estaba dejando escapar por mi maldito miedo a volver a enamorarme.

"Vamos a comer algo a Hunter's en cuanto lleguemos a Forks y luego te dejaré en casa ¿de acuerdo?"- dijo por fin sonriéndome.

"Me parece estupendo"- contesté devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Cuando llegamos a Hunter's la tensión entre los dos había casi desaparecido por completo, y pudimos hablar más de nosotros, me contó historias de cuando vivía en Alaska y yo le conté historias de Phoenix, y con las que más se reía era con las historias de mi hermana Michelle.

Cuando quise mira el reloj ya era hora de volver a casa o Charlie me mataría. Edward me acompañó hasta la puerta de mi casa.

"Bueno Bella, lo pasé muy bien hoy contigo en el concierto."- Me dijo volviéndose a acercar a mi cara sospechosamente.

"Yo también"- le corte. "Bueno ehm…, será mejor que entre a casa ya"- le dije volteándome hacia mi casa.

"Bella, eres imposible"- dijo con una leve carcajada. Y sin más desapareció en su coche a toda velocidad.


	7. Los Cullen

Algunos de los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

Gracias a todas por las reviews! Pronto empezaré a colgar otra nueva historia, y continuare con esta.

Que la disfruten! Besos

* * *

CAPÍTULO 6: "LOS CULLEN"

A la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano, a eso de las nueve de la mañana, algo raro en mí madrugar un sábado, no me sentía nada bien conmigo misma así que me puse a dar vueltas en la cama antes de levantarme. Miré hacia mi izquierda y vi cómo la cama de mi hermana estaba vacía y enseguida me acorde, claro, su fiesta de pijamas, probablemente debía de estar en el salón con sus amigas y todos esos sacos de dormir amontonados en el suelo. Me pensé el bajar a despertarla para pedirla explicaciones, pero sus amigas estarían allí con ella así que opte por la mejor idea. Matar a mi hermanito mayor de forma lenta y dolorosa. Me encaminé bajando las escaleras de mi bohardilla a su habitación con mucho cuidado de no despertar ni a Michelle ni a mi padre por el camino. Abrí la puerta y allí estaba él, con esa forma tan peculiar de dormir, con su torso desnudo enroscado en las sábanas y con el cuello como si le estuviesen estrangulando, su cabello negro despeinado pegado a su frente.

SIMOOOOOON- le grité en el oído para vengarme de la encerrona de la noche anterior con Edward.

¿Pero?... ¿Qué?- dijo completamente descolocado del susto e incorporándose en su cama. ¡Isabella Marie Swan, ¿es qué te has vuelto completamente loca? ¿Por qué me despiertas así?- dijo con sus ojos abiertos de par en par mirándome fijamente, pero pronto se debió de percatar de mi enfado y fue cambiando la expresión de su cara. "Ah, ya lo de anoche…" Hermanita, por favor, no te enfades con nosotros, simplemente queríamos darte un pequeño empujón. Además, ¡Vamos! seguro que no fue tan mal.

En cuanto terminó de pronunciar sus palabas, no pude evitar mirar al suelo y unas lágrimas traicioneras salieron me mis ojos y se derramaron en mis mejillas. Cuando alcé la vista para mirar a mi hermano, sus ojos azules celestes se clavaron en los míos, y estaban llenos de dolor y de asombro. Dicen que los hermanos gemelos tienen un sexto sentido que les hace sentir lo malo que les pasa a su gemelo, en nuestro caso es totalmente así. Acerco una de sus manos a mi mejilla borrando una de mis lágrimas y puso su otro brazo sobre mi cuello. Odiaba llorar delante de Simon porque sé que el verme llorar le hacía más daño a el que a mí misma, pero no pude evitarlo. Edward me recordaba demasiado a mi doloroso pasado.

"Bells, lo siento, salió mal ¿verdad?, debí imaginarlo, nunca me voy a perdonar haberte hecho llorar"- decía mientras me abrazaba como cuando éramos unos niños.

"No, no digas eso, esto no es culpa tuya, este infernal miedo mío a volver a enamorarme, y más de Edward, no he oído que tenga fama de ser muy estable, pero no puedo evitar que me guste, y….bueno….anoche me intento besar un par de veces."

"Bella, sabes que no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras hacer, pero él ¿te trató bien?" – pregunto muy preocupado, cogiéndome por los hombros y mirándome directamente a la cara. "Bella, si alguien te hiciese daño, no pararía para que tuviese su merecido, ya lo hice una vez, te quiero demasiado como para dejar que alguien te haga mal".

"Tranquilo, Edward nunca ha intentado forzarme, simplemente está muy seguro de las circunstancias, por no decir de sí mismo, y yo no lo estoy, pero tampoco quiero perderle por mi estúpido miedo. Creo que estoy empezando a sentir algo muy fuerte por él" –dije mientras que mis palabras hacían se que me encogiese el corazón con la idea de perderle.

"Bells, si le importas lo suficiente, esperará a que estés preparada, pero deberías decirle la verdad, confiarle que te pasó."

"No puedo. No sé si puedo confiar en él así aun, ni siquiera sé si contarle las cosas sea buena idea, puede que cambie de forma de ser conmigo, y eso es lo último que quiero."

"Anda, ven aquí"- me dijo él volviéndome a abrazar, esta vez mucho más fuerte, como si quisiese exprimir toda la pena de mi cuerpo y hacerla desaparecer en un instante. "Te quiero hermanita"

"Gracias Sai, yo también te quiero."- le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Esa mañana estuve pasando el tiempo con mi hermano, desde que nos mudamos no había pasado mucho tiempo con él y me vino muy bien ese rato que estuvimos juntos, escuchamos música en su habitación, y vimos fotos de cuando éramos pequeños y pasábamos los veranos en Forks, mi padre siempre guardaba millones de álbumes en casa.

Nos reímos de cómo de pequeños nos parecíamos tanto, si no fuese por la diferencia de sexo mis padres se volverían locos para reconocernos, los dos tan rubios, con los ojos tan celestes, e incluso la misma altura. Ahora no es así, mi hermano tiene el pelo como mi padre, castaño oscuro, le oscureció según fue creciendo. Yo en cambio lo tengo rubio, nunca me ha cambiado. Mi hermano es un poco más alto que yo también y las facciones de la cara ya no son tan parecidas, mi hermano es guapísimo, tiene las facciones muy marcadas. Mis facciones en cambio son más suaves, no digo que no sea guapa, reconozco que no soy ningún adefesio, es sólo que era difícil para mi reconocerlo, siempre me comparaba con mis hermanos, y siempre les veo mucho más guapos que a mí misma. Lo que sí que teníamos y tenemos exactamente igual son los ojos, ambos los tenemos almendrados y celestes como mi madre.

Después de comer Alice me llamó al móvil y se disculpo de su parte y la de Emmet, la verdad es que no estaba enfadada con ninguno de ellos, ya ni siquiera estaba enfadada con Mar, que también se acerco a disculparse conmigo en cuanto sus amigas se fueron de casa.

"Bells, ¿qué planes tienes para esta hoy?"- me pregunto Alice.

"De momento nada, ¿algún plan preparado?"- la dije un poco desganada, aunque me apetecía salir, me daba miedo encontrarme con Edward, no sé que podía estar pensando de mí ahora mismo.

"Sí, necesito tu ayuda con mis clases de español, luego he pensado en avisar a los demás, Jacob me ha dicho que Aaron Smith da una fiesta en su casa, ¿Qué te parece?"

"¡Claro! Te ayudaré y luego iremos a esa fiesta"- exclamé. La verdad es que me apetecía muchísimo el plan, juntarme con todos mis amigos.

"¡Estupendo! ¿Se lo dirás a Simon?, bueno claro y a ¡Mar!"- me dijo intentando disimular.

"Claro, Alice, ¿algo que me quieras contar? ¡Sabes que podría ayudarte! – la dije con una leve risita. ¡Alice se había colado por mi hermano mayor!".

"Pues de hecho…ya que estás ¿podrías…?"

"¡Claro!, le sonsacaré información"- la corté, yo ya sabía perfectamente lo mi amiga quería de mí.

"Me leíste el pensamiento, te espero en mi casa a las 16.00, ¿quieres que mi hermano te vaya a buscar? el camino es un poco complicado."

"Está bien." – dije sin pensar. ¡Bella! Estúpida, ¿y si manda a Edward a buscarme? Puede que no estuviese hablando de Emmet, siempre doy las cosas por hecho, de todas formas ya era demasiado tarde para eso.

Después de colgar con Alice, llame a Kristen para avisarla de la fiesta, pero ya lo sabían todos mis amigos, así que la conté lo que pasó con Edward esa noche. Kris se limitó a escucharme, me conocía la perfección y sabía que en ese momento no necesitaba ningún consejo, sólo que me escuchasen.

Sonó el timbre y yo ya estaba inusualmente preparada a tiempo. Abrí la puerta, esta vez me adelanté a Michelle. Y para mí sorpresa era Emmet el que vino a buscarme, cosa que en el fondo me hizo ponerme aun más nerviosa. Me cogió en brazos como a una niña pequeña y me metió en el coche exclamando, _deprisa, deprisa,_ yo no entendía a que venía tanta prisa la verdad, pero me hizo mucha gracia aquel gesto. Por el camino me fije en la frondosa vegetación del paisaje y en fijarme en el camino, para aprendérmelo, si iba a ayudar a Alice a menudo necesitaría aprenderme el camino para ir en mi propio coche.

La casa era increíble, acristalada, tan luminosa, e inmensa, más que casa, era una mansión. Cuando llegamos a la puerta Edward se cruzó con nosotros. Yo le saludé impaciente y él se limitó a decime, _hasta luego guapa_, nos vemos en la fiesta y se marchó. ¿Habría quedado con alguien?,

"Se va a Port Angeles a comprarse algo para esta noche, por si te preocupa Bella."

"Yo no estoy preocupada en absoluto."- Ni yo misma me creía aquello.

"Bella, estos son mis padres, Esme y Carlisle." – me presentó Alice.

"Hola, encantada de conocerles." – dije mostrando educación. Ya entendía de dónde sacaban esos físicos mis amigos. Los señores Cullen parecían ser jóvenes, y muy guapos. Edward tenía los mismos ojos que su padre.

"Hola Bella, muchas gracias por ayudar a nuestra hija con su español. Es un detalle por tu parte. Mis hijos nos han hablado mucho de ti, sobre todo Edward."- dios mío, también les había hablado de mí a sus padres, era encantador y yo una estúpida por no salir corriendo tras él y besarle como nunca lo había hecho.

Después de una tarde de estudio muy amena con Alice, llegó la hora de arreglarnos así que le pedí a Emmet que nos llevase a mi casa a arreglarnos ya que habíamos quedado allí con Kris.

Cuando llegué a mi casa, mi sorpresa fue inmensa, habían llegado a visitarnos mis tíos Carolina y Adrián desde España, y esta vez venían con mis primos Roberto y Megara. Después de un reencuentro muy emotivo, les presente a mis amigas, y mis tíos fueron a instalarse, dormirían en el cuarto de invitados, mi prima Megara dormiría con Michelle y mi primo Roberto con mi hermano Simon en una cama supletoria. Me senté al lado de mi primo Roberto, era increíble lo guapo que estaba, es castaño con el pelo corto despeinado, y tiene los ojos verde claros. Como no tenía nada que hacer esa noche, decidimos invitarle a la fiesta y aceptó así que nos fuimos a arreglarnos.

Yo decidí ponerme mis leggins vinilo y una camiseta blanca de tirantes anchos con escote de pico y larga hasta los muslos que se asemejaba a llevar un mini vestido, llevaba estampada la bandera de Reino Unido. Mis amigos optaron por jeans pitillo y camiseta que yo misma les preste. Me deje el cabello liso y lacio, solo que esta vez decidí adornar mi pelo con una diadema de charol roja mostrando mi flequillo recto.


	8. La noche fatídica

Algunos de los personajes son creación de Stephanie Meyer.

Espero que os esté gustando la trama! Por favor dejen reviews con sus preguntas y opiniones! Gracias a los que siguen la historia. Colgaré otro fan fic dentro de poco.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 7: "LA NOCHE FATÍDICA"

Cuando llegamos a la fiesta, nos recibió Aaron y nos dio las gracias por venir. Entramos a la sala principal, que se había convertido en una improvisada pista de baile. Saludamos a mis amigos y le presenté a Roberto, pero Edward no había llegado y yo estaba impaciente por verle.

Pasaron varias horas, y yo seguía sin saber dónde estaba, así que decidí despejarme y bailar un rato con Roberto para que se animase. Más tarde me sentí casada así que mi primo me tomo de la mano y me sacó a la terraza a que me diese un poco el aire. Hablamos un buen rato cuando de repente sentimos una presencia detrás de nosotros. Era Edward, me voltee a saludarle pero me dirigió una mirada muy extraña y desapareció entre la gente. Es extraño, Edward jamás había hecho una cosa así antes.

Volvimos dentro, y me quedé impactada al ver lo que vi en aquel instante. Era Edward, besando a Tanya en medio de la sala. Todo el mundo les miraba y cuchicheaba y mis amigos me miraban a mí. Sentí como si me clavasen mil puñales en la espalda, y sin darme cuenta derramé algunas lágrimas que cayeron por mis mejillas como si fuesen ácido.

"Bella, ¿estás bien?"- preguntó mi primo preocupado. "¿Quieres que nos vayamos a casa?" – dijo, mientras me miraba extrañado.

No le contesté, inmediatamente asentí con la cabeza y decidí alejarme de esa pesadilla y volver a casa. Por supuesto mi hermano Simon salió con nosotros y Mar quiso hacerlo también pero yo misma la pedí que se quedase y me disculpase ante mis amigos, no quería que supiesen que me había ido llorando así que mi hermana me cubriría y diría que me sentía mal.

Era consciente de cómo era Edward, pero creí que era diferente conmigo, o que al menos intentaba serlo, que tan sólo era una fama creada erróneamente, pero no fue así, y yo sin darme cuenta me había enamorado poco a poco de él.

Llegue a casa, pero estaba tan dolida que ni siquiera me di cuenta del camino de vuelta, mi hermano conducía, es lo único de lo me acordaba.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi casa, no reaccioné, seguí quieta, sentada en el asiento del copiloto.

"Bella, por favor, reacciona, dime algo, o simplemente desahógate."- me dijó mi hermano sujetándome la cara con fuerza y obligándome a mirarle.

"Prima, ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?, por favor entra en casa, no puedes dormir aquí."- dijo mi primo, o al menos es lo que mi cabeza me dejó oír de sus palabras.

Pero continúe sentada en el mismo sitio, no moví ni un solo ápice de mi cuerpo, y cuando mi hermano me soltó mi cabeza involuntariamente se dejó caer sobre el asiento de nuevo, esta vez sentí que tenía aun menos fuerza que antes, sería incapaz de levantarme, no comprendía por qué me dolía tanto esa imagen que pasaba una y otra vez ante mis ojos, como si se tratase de una película rebobinándose una y otra vez.

De pronto sentí que estaba me estaba moviendo de allí, mi hermano me alzó en brazos y me llevó a mi habitación, y en sus brazos me sentí segura, me dejo suavemente en la cama tumbada, y volví a sentir ese vacío, alcé mi vista y estaba allí a los pies de mi cama.

Me levante aprisa, y me senté en su regazo, necesitando otra vez sentirme protegida por mi hermano mayor, fue entonces cuando me eché a llorar como una niña pequeña, con sollozos ahogados, para intentar no despertar a mi familia.

Cuando terminé de llorar me debí de quedar dormida, porque al despertarme, mi hermano estaba tumbado a mi lado y aun estábamos vestidos con la ropa de anoche. Le miré, y le tape con mi edredón dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla. Mire hacia la cama de Mar, y estaba allí tumbada, pero con los ojos abiertos.

"Bella, ¿Cómo te encuentras?"- me dijo muy preocupada. Odiaba hacer sentir así a mi familia por un estúpido chico que ya no merecía la pena.

"Mal, la verdad, ¿Qué les dijiste a los demás?"- la pregunté, aunque sabía que mi hermana se habría encargado de todo.

"Que no te sentías enferma"- me dijo entre susurros mientras yo me acercaba a su cama para sentarme más cerca. Y mi hermana no mintió, me sentía enferma, de odio, de celos, de rabia, y de culpabilidad. Se me había escapado de las manos, por no contarle toda la verdad desde un principio, por no hacer un esfuerzo por conocerle mejor.

"Gracias, espero que lo creyeran."- dije mientras encendía el teléfono móvil. Tenía varias llamadas perdidas y un mensaje de Kris que decía: _Te has marchado muy pronto de la fiesta, los demás se creyeron la historia de que estás enferma pero, Bella a mi no puedes mentirme, te conozco demasiado bien y sé que no lo estás. Mañana hablamos. Por favor, no estés mal, no mereces estar así. Te quiero _"Es Kristen, sabe que no estoy enferma y que no me fui de la fiesta por eso. Dice que los demás no sospechan nada.

¿Necesitas hablar del tema?- me preguntó mi hermana ofreciéndose a escucharme.

"Mar, soy una estúpida, cómo pude pensar que alguien como Edward iba a esperarme, sin ni si quiera poner un mínimo de interés por mi parte. Tengo el presentimiento que he dejado escapar a alguien importante en mi vida, por mi estúpido miedo. Quiero que esto se pase, quiero dejar de sentirme así de mal, quiero poder acercarme a él, poder conocerle mejor sin que cada vez que el de un paso yo retroceda. Pero ya es demasiado tarde"- dije sollozando.

No creo que sea demasiado tarde, y no creo que esto sea culpa tuya. Puede que deberías haberle contado lo de ese chico, pero os conocéis desde hace poco y comprendo que es complicado contar algo así a la ligera.- me dijo calmándome.

Después de esa pequeña conversación, mi hermana se limitó a abrazarme mientras yo derramaba mis últimas lágrimas. No paraba de repetirme _todo estará bien, tranquila Bella_.

El resto del día pasó con normalidad. Kristen vino a casa y yo la explique todo, pero esta vez ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir llorando. Decidimos ir a dar un paseo por Forks y volvimos pronto a casa. Cuando se fue recibí varias llamadas, de Alice, de Jacob, incluso de Ángela, que llamó a Jacob para saber que tal fue la fiesta y él la contó que yo estaba enferma. A todos les respondí que ya me sentía mejor, pero en el fondo no era cierto, nunca había estado enferma pero tampoco me sentía mejor.

Pase el resto de la tarde con mi familia, viendo antiguos videos familiares donde mis primos y yo jugábamos de pequeños. Jugando con Michelle y Megara. Hablando con mi primo, le puse al día de todo, con la mayor calma que pude, no quería preocuparle más de lo que ya lo hice anoche.

Antes de acostarme mire mi móvil, no sabía qué hacer, necesitaba hablar con alguien, pensé en llamar a Alice, o a Kristen, pero realmente no era con ellas con la que necesitaba hablar, así que sin pensarlo mucho, decidí mandarle un mensaje, necesitaba liberar mi culpa, aunque ya fuese tarde explicarle a que se debía mi actitud. _Edward, siento como me he comportado contigo. Debería haberte contado algo desde el primer momento en el que empezamos esto, no sé cómo llamarlo, espero que lo entiendas y aunque supongo que ya es demasiado tarde, necesito hablar contigo._

Esperé unos minutos antes de apagar mi teléfono móvil, pero no obtuve respuesta alguna, y estaba tan cansada de llorar por lo que había pasado aquella noche fatídica, que caí dormida agarrada a mi teléfono aún encendido.


	9. Confusiones

Algunos de los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

Gracias a todas las que me estais apoyando. Es la primera vez que escribo y lo hago público porque siempre he escrito como hobbie. Me animais a seguir escribiendo! Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo. Dejad opiniones en los reviews. Besos!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 8: "CONFUSIONES"

Me despertó un repentino sonido, me levanté sobresaltada y poco a poco fui calmándome al darme cuenta de que lo que me sonó era el teléfono móvil. Había recibido un nuevo mensaje, _Bella, no tienes que explicarme nada, supongo que me equivoqué contigo, aunque pensé que podría surgir algo nuevo para mí entre los dos. Sólo estoy dolido porque hacía mucho que no sentía algo así, pero ha sido mi error, no el tuyo. Mañana a las 10.00 en el parque._

No comprendí ese mensaje, ¿Por qué se sentiría el culpable de algo?, era imposible que él hubiese tenido la culpa de algo, nada más que de tener tan mal gusto para las chicas claro. Hay algo en su mensaje que me hizo sentirme más positiva, pero el hecho de que pensase en mí como algo especial me hizo sentir aún más culpable si cabía.

Me levanté esa mañana bastante descansada, me duche y vestí silenciosamente ya que en mi casa aun dormían, eran las 8.30 de la mañana de un día festivo, así que no había necesidad de madrugar. Me vestí con lo primero que cogí del armario por primera vez en toda mi vida y me dirigí al parque. Esta vez llegué inusualmente pronto, pero aun así allí estaba Edward, esperándome sentado en el primer banco. Estaba con la mirada fija en el suelo, hasta de que debió de percatar de mi presencia, fue entonces cuando levanto la vista hacia mí sonriendo, consecuencia de eso fueron mis piernas temblar. Vestía camisa a cuadros rojos y negros medio abierta dejando ver su clavícula y su estilizado cuello. Pantalones vaqueros oscuros y zapatillas de deporte, lo único de lo que me alivié de su vestimenta es que llevaba gafas de sol, que cubrían sus magníficos ojos. Así me sería más fácil hablar con él sin perderme en el azul de su mirada de nuevo.

"Hola"- dije titubeando, algo nerviosa por lo que pudiese pasar esa tarde. Yo ya estaba decidida a contarle lo que más atormentaba a un semidesconocido en mi vida, y ni si quiera tenía un aliciente, ya que él ya se había decidido por otra.

"Hola, ¿Cómo estás?- Me pregunto realmente interesado.

"No muy bien, la verdad, Edward, necesito ser completamente contigo, Edward lo siento…"

"No hace falta que me digas nada, se que estás con alguien, lo vi ayer en la fiesta y si alguien tiene que sentir algo soy yo, no debía haberme comportando como lo hice, me comporté como un verdadero niño tratando de darte celos de esa forma…"- me dijo cortándome, y dejándome sin palabras, ¿Con alguien?, ¿De dónde se habría sacado semejante estupidez?

"Espera Edward, ¿Cómo que con alguien?"- le dije asombrada, me quedé pensando unos minutos cuando por fin caí. "Dios mío. ¡No!, ¡no!, Edward, ¿cómo has podido pensar qué…? Ha sido una ridícula confusión, el chico con el que me viste es mi primo Roberto de España, mis tíos vinieron el sábado por sorpresa a visitarnos. Pasarán el puente con nosotros."

"¿Cómo que tu primo Bella? Yo mismo os vi de la mano y supuse que…"-dijo agachando el su cabeza avergonzado. "Pero, ¿entonces?, Madre mía ¡Qué he hecho!, me siento muy avergonzado Bella yo…"

"No tienes que sentirte así, Tanya es una chica muy guapa, aunque no nos llevemos bien trataré de intentar conocerla mejor, no quiero perderte como amigo."

"¿Qué?- dijo con una carcajada que me descolocó aun más. "No, Bella, Tanya no es nada para mí, en cuanto te vi salir de la fiesta me sentí repugnante, el peor gusano de todos y en seguida la expliqué a Tanya que la besé por despecho y me disculpé cientos de veces. Lo siento tanto…."

"Todo ha sido una confusión, no te preocupes"- le dije mientras mi alegría volvía lentamente a mi cuerpo, aunque mi miedo seguía allí perenne, es entonces cuando me acordé que debía contarle toda la verdad. Alcé mi mirada y ahí estaba él, totalmente avergonzado, pero mirándome fijamente, esperando alguna explicación más para aclarar este horrible mal entendido.

"Yo he venido aquí por otro motivo, necesito sincerarme contigo, confesarte algo muy importante para mí pero tengo miedo que cambies tu forma de ser conmigo, porque sería lo último que quisiera en estos momentos."- pronuncié las palabras atropelladamente, como si me hubiese aprendido el texto de memoria. "Verás, no sé por dónde empezar…"

Adelante, te escucho- me dijo sosteniendo mi mano izquierda mientras me miraba a los ojos, ese gesto, ese simple gesto, me hizo tranquilizarme y seguir adelante.

Cuando vivía en Phoenix y era más pequeña, era lo que podemos llamar, un patito feo, nadie se fijaba en mí, y yo vivía enamorada de Rupert, un chico del coro de mi instituto. Pero de pronto comencé a cambiar, me desarrollé y poco a poco me convertí en lo que soy ahora, así que Rupert se fijó en mí y yo inocente caí en sus redes y me enamoré completamente de él, salimos un tiempo y una noche me invitó a su casa a ver una película asegurando que estaban sus padres. Cuando llegué sus padres no estaban así que me quise marchar, porque veía sus intenciones. Pero él no me dejó, Edward… Rupert me forzó…quiero decir…me violó.

¿¿¿Qué???- su cara estaba roja de furia.

Tranquilo, está pagando por ello en la cárcel desde hace un par de años, y mi hermano Simon le dio una buena paliza antes de que le encerraran, por lo que a mi hermano le condenaron a un mes de ayuda a la comunidad.

Por un momento los dos permanecimos callados. La cara de Edward era un poema, pasaba de roja de furia a blanco nuclear en segundos. De pronto se abalanzó a abrazarme susurrándome al oído. "_Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto, no te imaginas lo mucho que me duele saber por lo que has tenido que pasar…"_

Me acompañó a casa, y cuando estábamos en la puerta, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó hacia su coche. Se notaba que no quería presionarme, pero tuve el impulso de abrazarle así que corrí en su dirección y le abracé por su espalda sujetándole firmemente de su cintura. Él me respondió al abrazo dándose la vuelta.

"Escucha, quiero que sepas, que nunca te trataré diferente, que pienso ser yo mismo, y que si tú me dejas, me gustaría intentar algo contigo, sin presionarte a nada. Sólo déjame demostrarte que yo puedo cerrar tu herida para siempre."-dijo mientras me sostenía firmemente de los hombros. "¿Qué me dices? ¿Saldrías conmigo preciosidad?"

"A una invitación así, ¿quién podría negarse?"- le dije sonriéndole mientras él me miraba esperando aún una respuesta. Me giré hacia el portal de mi casa pensando en la cara que pondría. Misteriosamente desde que le conté todo me siento mucho más cómoda con él. "Eso era un sí Edward"- le dije con la mejor de sus sonrisas, "pero, poco a poco". Asintió con la cabeza y se fue en su flamante descapotable.

Cuando llegué a casa me sentí flotando, en una nube, le conté a mis hermanos todo lo que había pasado esa mañana, y respiré aliviada al pensar que todo había salido bien, más que bien, había dado un gran paso en mi vida, ahora era la novia de Edward Cullen.


	10. Una más en la familia

Algunos de los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

¿Os está gustando el Fan Fic? Recordad dejarme review con vuestra opinión. Gracias a todas las que me leen! Besos

* * *

CAPÍTULO 9: "UNA MÁS EN LA FAMILIA"

Los días siguientes pasaron sin sobresaltos, Edward me venía a buscar al instituto cada mañana y me dejaba en casa cada tarde, mis amigos ya sabían lo que había entre nosotros, íbamos despacio pero me hacía sentir muy segura de lo nuestro. Por eso estos días me siento tan vacía, necesitaba algo más de Edward, llevábamos dos semanas saliendo y ni si quiera le había besado, y la verdad al principio tenía miedo de sentir otra vez lo que he sentido tantos años, pero poco a poco ese miedo se han convertido en ganas.

"¡Hola enana!"- me dijo Edward en cuanto le abrí la puerta y segundos después me besó la frente. Esa tarde lo le esperaba, me había dicho que tenía una montaña de deberes y no sabía si podría quedar.

"Yo soy la que debería llamarte a ti gigante, eres tú el alto, yo ni si quiera soy bajita…."- le dije bromeando mientras le tomaba la chaqueta vaquera y se la colgaba en el perchero de la entrada. "No te esperaba, ¿Y tu montón de deberes?"- le dije sospechando que no los habría terminado.

"Terminados, y pensé en venir a verte que ya que hoy no tendrías ningún plan". Dijo con aires de chulería. Esa chulería que a mí me volvía loca.

"Ah, ¿Y qué te hace a ti pensar que no tengo ningún plan?"- le pregunté bajándole los humos.

"Fácil, Kristen, salió con sus padres, Ángela está con Eric, y tu hermana Mar está con unas amigas de su clase en el parque, me las acabo de encontrar." – dijo él recordándome porque nunca debía subestimarle.

"Ah, y ¿no han gritado de emoción al verte?"- le pregunte haciendo un mohín.

"¡No digas tonterías amor!"- dijo riéndose a carcajadas.

"Vamos, Ed, sabes que esas chicas están locas por ti, medio instituto lo está – dije mirándole con deseo. ¡Cómo si no lo supieras!"

"Pero soy todo tuyo…"- dijo mirándome fijamente. Eso me hizo sentir culpable al pensar que me está esperando todo este tiempo, teniendo tanta paciencia, y yo ni si quiera le había besado.

"De todas formas, siguiendo con el tema, podría haber hecho planes con tu hermana ¿verdad?"- le corté.

"No lo creo, y aquí viene lo mejor del día. Alice salió con tu hermano."- dijo imitando la voz de Kristen al contarme un cotilleo.

"No bromees, ¿En serio?"- es cierto que mi hermano llevaba unos días raros, y que yo también aporte un poco hablándole de Alice y sonsacándole información como la prometí, pero cuando parecía que iba a soltar prenda me cambiaba de tema, era muy reservado en cuanto a relaciones se refiere.

"Yo también me asombre la verdad, mantenme informado, aunque si pasase algo entre esos dos me alegraría mucho por ambos." – dijo mientras miraba una pequeña figura decorativa que tenía Charlie en el estante.

"Y yo, ¡Alice sería una más en la familia! Por cierto, Charlie y Michelle están en un cumpleaños de un compañerito de Michelle de la escuela… te apetece subir a escuchar algo de música."- le dije apresuradamente, la verdad es que me apetecía tener algo más de intimidad con mi novio, el me hace sentir segura de mí misma y hasta consigue que esos malditos pensamientos aparezcan por mi cabeza.

Él asintió, y dejó la figura en su sitio, mientras me miraba con cierta incredulidad. En cuanto llegamos a mi habitación, mientras yo puse algo de música, me empecé a sentir algo incómoda, pero pronto se me pasó cuando le miré, estaba paseando por mi cuarto mirando cada detalle de las estanterías, y cada rincón anhelando saber un poco más de mí.

"Nunca había estado aquí antes, es bonita."- dijo con la mirada en un tablón de corcho que tenía en la pared casi vacío, pero en el centro tenía clavado las pocas fotos que había sacado de mi nuevo hogar y mis nuevos amigos, y justo en una esquina, una foto nuestra de hace unos días en la cafetería del instituto. " Me gusta esta foto, aunque Jacob podría haberla encuadrado algo mejor" – dijo con tono burlón.

Amor, ven aquí, a ver si te acuerdas de esta…- dije ofreciéndole sentarse en un pequeño banco que sobresale del marco de la ventana de mi bohardilla y que yo tenía preparado a modo de un improvisado sillón. Le di al play del estéreo y una melodía empezó a sonar.

Oh, Your guardian angel, ¿Cómo te has acordado? – me dijo con gran entusiasmo.

No le contesté, me limité a escuchar aquella canción que escuchamos juntos por primera vez en la radio de su coche, y a mirarle embelesada. Me acerqué a él sigilosa, mirándole a sus hermosos ojos cada momento, sin apartar la mirada. Él se acercó también a mí y me acarició la mejilla. Poco a poco fui sintiéndome más segura de mí misma, y decidí besarle en los labios, primero fue un beso corto pero firme, y en seguida nos miramos a los ojos y está vez me besó el a mí de forma más apasionada pero dulcemente.

"Lo estaba deseando"- me dijo él dedicándome una tierna sonrisa.

"Siento haberte hecho esperar tanto"- le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"No importa, mereció la pena"- me dijo esta vez más cerca de mí, volviéndome a besar con ternura, esta vez nuestro beso duró más tiempo.

"¡Ejem, ejem!"- nos interrumpió Simon de la mano de Alice. "He llamado a la puerta pero parece que no me oíais."

"Perdón."-dije fastidiada, pero no por lo que había hecho sino porque mi hermano mayor fuese tan inoportuno. ¿Un momento, algo que contarnos?

"Bueno la verdad es que sí..."-dudó él mientras se sentaba al lado de Edward en el banco de la ventana. "Alice y yo…"

"Estamos saliendo"- terminó de decir Alice. "En realidad llevábamos viéndonos más de una semana, pero ahora es oficial. ¿No es genial Bells? Somos cuñadas por partida doble."

"¿De verdad? Chicos me alegro por vosotros." – y era la verdad, mi hermano salía con unas de mis mejores amigas, sería de mi familia, era estupendo y por fin Edward y yo tendríamos con quien salir en pareja, ya que Eric y Ángela iban por libre.

Enhorabuena- dijo Edward con un tono de voz muy dulce, como si hubiese estado esperando ese momento desde hace mucho tiempo, pero a la vez se percatase de que su hermanita menor ya no era tan pequeña.

Después de aquella conversación, y aquel dulce beso de Edward, sabía que las cosas en mí estaban cambiando y gracias a él estaba descubriendo nuevos sentimientos, y ganado seguridad día a día.


	11. Te quiero

Algunos de los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

Gracias a todas por vuestras reviews, significa mucho para mí, es la primera vez que escribo y no sabía que os fuese a gustar. Me animáis a seguir escribiendo!

Cuidaos todas! besos

* * *

CAPÍTULO 10: "Te quiero"

Me desperté realmente tarde y aturdida esa mañana, eran alrededor de las 13.00, y si no fuese por la tremenda sed que sentí habría seguido encantada durmiendo acurrucada a mi almohada. Salté de la cama tan pronto cómo escuché el teléfono fijo, _¡Dios mío! Edward- _pensé, se me olvidó por completo que me iba a llamar al móvil, el cual, tenía aun apagado.

¡Beeeeeeella, teléfono, es Edward!- gritó mi padre desde la otra punta del pasillo.

"Hola amor"- dijo con su voz celestial.

"Hola cariño…"- contesté aún dormida.

"Déjame adivinar, te acabas de despertar, justo cuando he llamado al teléfono has bajado las escaleras lo más rápido posible y casi te resbalas por el pasillo por llegar a cogerlo ¿no es así?"- me dijo entre risas. Es curioso como en tan sólo tres de meses Edward ya me conocía incluso a veces mucho mejor que yo misma.

"Sí, pero he dejar claro en mi defensa, que todo esto es culpa tuya, si no te pasaras cada noche por mi cabeza, sería capaz de dormirme temprano y por lo tanto no tendría este sueño mortal por las mañanas."- le repliqué.

"Ja ja, no seas injusta, deberías de pensar de mí de día y descansar por las noches, porque así soñarías conmigo, es bastante más cómodo, lo digo por experiencia propia- el caso es que era una teoría bastante lógica y apetecible. Bueno ¿qué hacemos hoy? ¿qué te apetece? Hemos de celebrar que los últimos exámenes parciales han terminado y que nos ha ido muy bien.

Eso, y que estamos de vacaciones, hay mucho que celebrar, ¿por qué no vamos al cine esta noche? Podríamos decírselo a Alice y a mi hermano, por si querrían venirse.

Me parece una gran idea.- dijó él entonando su voz.

Nada más colgar preparé algo de comer para mi familia, y pasamos el resto de los días juntos. En cuanto se hizo la hora me fui a arreglar a la habitación donde mi hermana estaba escuchando música a un volumen desmesurado.

"Mar, baja la música, no sé cómo no te quedas sorda."- dije mientras me ponía un vestido azul escotado en pico precioso que me había regalado mi madre, era corto, por encima de las rodillas y caía en una preciosa gasa.

"Estas preciosa hermanita, ¿saldrás con Edward?"- me preguntó mientras me sujetaba el pelo y me lo peinaba con dulzura.

"Sí, íbamos a salir con Alice y Simon pero tiene otros planes, así que salimos los dos."- dije alegrándome, no me importaría que mi hermano y mi nueva encantadora cuñada se hubiesen sumado pero realmente me apetecía estar con Edward y celebrar nuestra temporal libertad del instituto, este año era el más duro y dentro de poco se acabada el curso, nos graduábamos y teníamos que elegir universidad. Todo eso me hacía ponerme muy nerviosa.

"Vaya…supongo que se irán a casa de Alice, he oído que los Cullen están sólos estas vacaciones. ¿te lo ha dicho Edward?"- me miró extrañada.

"Sí, algo me ha comentado, pero tampoco quiere presionarme se que podría sentirme incómoda, aunque me pasare por allí alguna tarde para ver una película, un plan tranquilo."

Cuando mi hermana estaba terminando de rizarme el pelo oí el timbre, traté de bajar pero oí como mi padre le abría la puerta a Edward invitándole a pasar, mi padre ya sabía que llevábamos un tiempo juntos, y aunque al principio no le agradaba mucho la idea, poco a poco está conociendo mejo a Edward y le parece un buen chico para mí.

Besé a mi hermana Mar dándola las gracias y bajé las escaleras tan rápido como pude, y allí estaba él, con su increíble sonrisa, tan guapo como siempre, con una vestía camiseta negra que dejaba vislumbrar su increíble cuerpo, vaqueros pitillo oscuros y zapatillas de deporte negras. Estaba sentado al lado de mi padre en el sofá y jugueteando con mi hermana Michelle, realmente se llevaban bien, se nota que le gustaban mucho los niños. Cuando estaba observando esa imagen, un pensamiento de futuro pasó por mi mente, Edward sería un gran padre, eso seguro.

"Y este es Mr Flaffy, mi conejo de la suerte"- dijo mi hermana haciéndome despertar de mi sueño momentáneo.

"¡Cacahuete! si le piensas enseñar tu colección entera vamos a llegar tarde"- la dije haciéndole una mueca, mientras ella me sonreía sujetando su conejo de peluche favorito.

De repente y no sé cómo se hizo el silencio en aquella habitación. Miré a mi padre sentado al lado de Edward que me miraba con una expresión emotiva y miré a Edward que me miraba de arriba abajo con la boca abierta.

"Bella, estás preciosa hija mía, ¿pero cuándo has dejado de ser mi niña pequeña?" – dijo mi padre haciéndome sonrojar.

"Vamos Papá" -dije tímidamente, mientras cogía la mano de Edward, aun sin palabras, y nos aproximábamos a la puerta.

Besé a mi padre en la mejilla y mi hermana me saltó encima para darme un abrazo. Me despedí y salimos por la puerta. El coche de Edward estaba aparcado justo delante de mi porche, así que nos dirigimos hacia él. Edward seguía inusualmente callado cuando nos montamos en el coche.

"¿Qué te ocurre? Ni si quiera me has dicho hola, estás como en trance."- le dije empezándome a preocupar y a incomodar ese silencio.

"No te imaginas la suerte que tengo",- me dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Acercó mi cuerpo al suyo de un manotazo y me abrazó tan fuerte que casi me deja sin respiración. Cuando por fin me soltó, prefería haberme ahogado en sus brazos. Se quedó mirándome de nuevo de arriba abajo, y se acercó besándome con pasión, incluso con lujuria, como nunca antes me había besado. Lo que me hizo estremecerme, y asustarme. "Te quiero"- me susurró al oído.

"Yo también te quiero."- le contesté sacándole la mayor de sus sonrisas. Era la primera vez que me decía aquellas dos simples palabras que se hacían un mundo en la persona que realmente quieres. "Y sí tú tienes suerte, yo la tengo aun más, soy la persona con más suerte del planeta."- le dije mientras sujetaba su mejilla con mi mano derecha.

Pasamos una gran noche, cenamos en Port Angeles y luego fuimos al auto cine, la película era de terror por lo que yo me puse un poco nerviosa en el coche de camino a casa.

"Bueno, llegamos." –Me dijo, mientras yo hacía un mohín.

"Aún no tengo ganas de llegar a casa, es muy temprano Ed." – le dije mientras él sonreía con esa sonrisa torcida con la que volvía locas a todas las chicas de todo Forks, y eso porque no conozco a nadie de Alaska, porque probablemente más de una chica iba a llorar su ausencia.

"Está bien amor, se que tienes miedo, me quedaré contigo un rato más, pero aquí hace frío.- me dijo esperando una solución."

"No tengo miedo, pero…bueno, podríamos ir a tu casa, a escuchar algo de música." – le dije ahora, aunque sabía que en realidad él tenía razón, aquella película me había asustado.

No me ponía nerviosa la idea de estar con Edward en su habitación. Sé que por esas horas Alice y mi hermano ya habrían salido y estaríamos solos pero realmente no me importaba.

Cuando llegamos a su increíble casa, las luces estaban completamente apagadas, por lo que deduje que yo tenía razón y mi hermano y Alice ya se habrían ido de allí. Subimos a su habitación y mientras me quitaba el abrigo yo buscaba algún CD para escucharlo juntos.

"¡Este me gusta!- le dije tendiéndole el CD de Jason Walker."-Él me sonrió y lo pasó hasta una canción que me era muy familiar.

"Down, ¿la conoces?, es genial."- me dijo sentándose a mi lado en su cama.

"Es preciosa"-le contesté dándole un corto beso en sus dulces labios. Me pareció tan corto que comencé a besarle de nuevo, por un momento desapareció el mundo, incluso la música, sólo estábamos él y yo.

Poco a poco me tumbé sobre su pecho y el dudó pero poco más tarde me puso las manos sobre mi cintura. Me volteó dejándome a mí esta vez debajo de él, a su merced. Seguíamos besándonos, cuando me tensé, esas malditas imágenes volvieron a recorrer mi cabeza. Él debió de notarlo porque soltó sus manos que estaban amarradas con fuerza en mi cintura y las puso sobre mi cabello. Me soltó con delicadeza y me miró a los ojos, pero yo le insté a segur besándome, Poco a poco, me iba amoldando a su cuerpo, le subí la camiseta pero empecé a sentirme más y más incómoda.

En ese mismo momento le solté y me levante quedándome sentada en la orilla de la cama, escuché la música y el CD que pusimos iba por la penúltima canción.

"Lo siento" - dije avergonzada.

"No, amor, no tienes porque disculparte. Esto es algo bueno en realidad, jamás habías llegado tan lejos, poco a poco te sientes más segura de ti misma y eso no es algo de lo que debas avergonzarte."- dijo muy comprensivo mientras se sentaba a mi lado y reposaba su cabeza sobre mi hombro. "Te quiero, y prometo esperar todo lo que haga falta, jamás haría algo que tu no quisieras."

Lo sé, gracias por comprenderlo. - le sonreí y le besé dulcemente la frente. "Te quiero"- le dije mientras le miraba a los ojos. Podría pasarme el día entero mirándole a los ojos y pronunciar esas palabras sin importarme nada más.

Mientras nos quedamos en silencio en la habitación, oímos un ruido que procedía de la sala de estar. Edward de incorporó sentándose a mi lado y acomodando su cama que había quedado algo descolocada después de nuestra pequeña aventura. Supusimos que era Alice así que decidimos bajar a saludar.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?"¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?- escuchamos mientras bajábamos las escaleras principales. Se trataba de mi hermano Simón, parecía preocupado así que me frené en seco y sujete a Edward para que lo hiciera. Sé que n estaba bien escuchar mientras conversaban pero mi hermano últimamente no me contaba nada de su vida, y eso me preocupaba aun más.

"No lo sé, supongo que tendremos que esperar, y hablar con alguien. Si mi padre no fuese médico quizás podríamos ocultarlo un tiempo más"- dijo Alice mientras Edward y yo seguíamos a pie de las escaleras.


	12. Error

Algunos de los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

Como siempre os digo, muchísimas gracias por apoyar mi historia y por los reviews, no esperaba ni mucho menos este éxito, y eso me anima a seguir escribiendo.

Los personajes en los que me baso físicamente los tenéis en el segundo capítulo de la historia, después del prefacio.

Hoy actualizo con dos capítulos, porque me voy de vacaciones hasta el lunes 5 de abril. En cuanto vuelva colgaré un siguiente capítulo, mientras tanto disfrutad de la semana santa quien esté en España, y disfrutad de los capítulos todo el mundo! Y GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS a todas chicas!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 11: "ERROR"

"Es una locura, cielo, tienes que pensártelo, somos jóvenes, estoy hecho un lío."- dijo mi hermano con los ojos salidos de sus órbitas, alzando su tono de voz a un nivel que aunque no estuviésemos escuchando en la escalera, también lograríamos oír.

"Ya está decidido, se trata de mis principios y de lo que mis padres me han enseñado, no hay elección, tendré a ese niño con o sin tu ayuda."– contestó Alice muy molesta.

"Dios mío, ¿Qué?"- gritó Edward haciendo que Simon y Alice nos descubriesen.

"Ed, ¿nos estabais espiando?" Le dijo Alice cada vez más enfadada.

"Alice no es eso, estábamos arriba y bajamos al oíros, pero al veros discutir no quisimos entrometernos."

"Esto es increíble"- repuso ella, y subió las escaleras haciendo un gran ruido.

"Espera un momento, Alice ven aquí ahora mismo me debes una explicación, y tu otra…"- dijo mi novio dedicándole una mirada amenazante a mi hermano mayor antes de subir tras Alice.

"Ha sido un error, Bells, tenemos precauciones siempre, Alice toma las anticonceptivas, pero el mes pasado cuando estuvo enferma, tomó un antibiótico que no sabíamos que anularía el efecto. Dios mío, ¿qué voy a hacer?"- dijo mi hermano, su cara era del color del papel, realmente me preocupaba.

"No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, pero tienes que apoyar a Alice, en la decisión que tome, ¿de acuerdo?, es un momento muy difícil para ella, tienes que estar a su lado Simón, tienes que hacerte cargo de ese bebé." – le dije abrazándole.

Después de esperar un buen rato, Edward bajó a despedirse de mí, ya era tarde y hace un rato que teníamos que haber vuelto a casa. Me besó dulcemente y prometió llamarme al día siguiente.

Mi hermano Simon había traído su coche hasta la casa de los Cullen pero yo decidí conducirlo por él. Llegamos a casa y no teníamos sueño ninguno de los dos así que subimos a su habitación. Traté de calmarlo así que bajé a la cocina y le preparé un té de tilo caliente.

"Tómate esto, te sentará bien." – le dije con mi mano derecha reposando sobre su hombro izquierdo y me senté junto a él en su cama.

Gracias Bells, pero lo que realmente me haría falta ahora mismo sería hablar con Alice. No me puedo creer que haya sido tan egoísta con ella. La quiero, y no quiero perderla ni a ella, y a mi hijo. – me confesó. Yo al oír sus palabras cogí mi teléfono móvil y llamé a Alice.

"No querrá hablar conmigo"- me dijo mi hermano sin esperanzas.

"¿Alice? ¿Cómo te encuentras?"- la pregunté con cariño.

"No lo sé, Bella no se qué hacer, ¿cómo voy a decírselo a mis padres?" – dijo entre sollozos.

"Alice, tranquila, todo va a estar bien, aquí hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo."- le dije pasándole el teléfono a mi hermano.

"Amor, lo siento mucho, he sido un estúpido, quiero estar a tu lado, y la decisión que tomes la apoyare…"

Dejé de escuchar la conversación y me mantuve inversa en mis pensamientos. Iba a ser tía con tan sólo dieciocho años mí hermano se convertirá en padre. Me quedé a su lado toda la noche, tranquilizándole hasta que se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté por los gritos de Charlie hacia mi hermano mayor, más tarde vi a Simon hablar con Renee por teléfono y a juzgar por su expresión, no parecía habérselo tomado tan mal, al menos parecía aliviado.

He hablado con mamá, me está apoyando, aunque no está de acuerdo en la decisión de tenerlo, y Charlie…bueno él simplemente ha puesto el grito en el cielo. – me dijo desanimado.

Sai, por favor, tienes que ser fuerte, a papá se le pasará todo esto, tienes que buscar trabajo en cuanto se acabe el semestre. Te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda, sabes que puedes contar conmigo ¿verdad? Tanto Alice como tú.- le dije tratando de confortarle, aunque en momentos así dudo mucho que yo pudiese hacer mucho más de lo que hago.

En cuanto nos oyó hablar en la habitación, Mar subió a hablar con Simon, y simplemente le dio un gran abrazo, permanecieron callados un buen rato y luego Simon rompió a llorar. Jamás había visto a mi hermano llorar, no suele llorar por nada, ni si quiera en la separación de mis padres. Verle así me rompió el alma. Era mi hermano gemelo, sentía todo lo que él sentía y me sentía impotente al no poder ayudarle.

La noticia del embarazo de Alice se extendió asombrosamente rápido por el pueblo. Simon y Alice continuaron adelante con el embarazo y con sus estudios, aunque mi hermano quiso buscar un trabajo temporal para mantener al niño cuando naciera, los Cullen se opusieron a que abandonara parcialmente sus estudios y se hicieron al cargo de los gastos. Charlie y Renee también participaron, al menos hasta que mi hermano se graduase y pudiese encontrar un trabajo por sí mismo, para entonces Alice aun no estaría ni de cinco meses, así que la solución del trabajo podría esperar. Aún así Simón pasaba todas las tardes libres ayudando a Carlisle en el hospital como recepcionista de llamadas.

Alice estaba un poco desanimada aquellos días, y mi hermano aunque permanecía fuerte, también estaba apagado, así que a Edward y a mí se nos ocurrió salir de acampada cerca de Forks por si Alice necesitaba alguna atención.

Esta vez éramos todos, incluso Eric y Ángela se apuntaron a la excursión. Nos adentramos en el bosque, cerca de la casa de los Cullen, allí había una gran pradera con un lago para poder nadar. Acampamos allí y mientras los chicos nos demostraban cómo no se debe poner una tienda de campaña, nosotras decidimos encender un fuego y cocinar algo para la cena.

Ya habíamos terminado de hacer la cena y los chicos aun seguían intentando montar las tiendas, por supuesto, tuvimos que ayudarles.

"No, si ya casi está amor, mira esto es así, al menos eso dice en las instrucciones…, ya casi está, así"- decía Edward intentando averiguar dónde encajaba una pequeña pieza de metal de la que iba a ser nuestra tienda. Si conseguía montarla, claro.

"Ja , ja, ja, cariño ¿por qué no le dejas a Jacob? El ha montado su tienda en menos de dos minutos."- le dije risueña mientras le acariciaba suavemente el pelo. "¿Sabes?, estás muy sexy cuando intentas concentrarte"- le dije acompañada de una leve carcajada.

"Sí, sí muy graciosa amor, muy graciosa"- dijo mientras me agarraba de la cintura. Pero me descuidé un momento y me levanto en alzas haciéndome cosquillas mientras simulaba que me iba a tirar al lago.

"¡No lo harás! Ja,ja,ja, ¡Edward, ni se te ocurra!"- grité molesta, pero tenía demasiadas cosquillas para pronunciar una sola palabra sin poder reírme.

"Está bien, no lo haré"- me dijo mientras me bajaba al suelo, pero aun con las manos en mi cintura, y me dio un suave beso en los labios para luego pasar a besuquearme por toda la cara. "He encontrado un castigo mejor" -me dijo y volvió a besuquearme de nuevo.

Cuando las tiendas al fin estuvieron montadas nos sentamos al fuego. Ya había oscurecido, y yo me quedé mirando a mis amigos, hacía mucho que no salíamos juntos, y los extrañaba. Kristen y mi hermana estaban junto a mí parloteando sobre los del equipo de waterpolo del instituto. Eric y Ángela estaban haciéndose carantoñas, sentados justo frente a mí, Alice y Simon estaban sonrientes, él la acariciaba la tripa y ambos se miraban felices. Jacob hablaba con Edward del arte de la construcción de las tiendas de campaña. Y yo permanecía callada, mirándolos a todos.


	13. El lago

Algunos de los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

Como siempre os digo, muchísimas gracias por apoyar mi historia y por los reviews, no esperaba ni mucho menos este éxito, y eso me anima a seguir escribiendo.

Los personajes en los que me baso físicamente los tenéis en el segundo capítulo de la historia, después del prefacio.

Hoy actualizo con dos capítulos, porque me voy de vacaciones hasta el lunes 5 de abril. En cuanto vuelva colgaré un siguiente capítulo, mientras tanto disfrutad de la semana santa quien esté en España, y disfrutad de los capítulos todo el mundo! Y GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS a todas chicas!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 12: "EL LAGO"

Después de dar varias vueltas en la tienda de campaña, el calor era asfixiante, así que decidí salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco, traté de no despertar a Edward, que tenía un brazo sobre mi cintura tocándome el ombligo, allí sentada estaba Kristen que me saludo con la mano y me hizo una señal de sentarme junto a ella. Me senté a su lado sumergiendo mis pies en la orilla del lago. Era agradable y refrescante.

"Hola guapa, ¿tú tampoco puedes dormir?"- me preguntó mientras me cogía el pelo y me retiraba a un lado.

"No, hace demasiado calor ahí dentro." – la dije mientras posaba mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Te echaba de menos mi pequeña rebelde.- así la llamaba desde que éramos pequeñas.

Y yo a ti mi rubia angelical- me respondió con cariño. ¿Cómo van las cosas con Mr Cullen, es tan guapo, tan cortés y tan bueno en todo como dicen?- me dijo sarcástica.

Lo de guapo, es evidente, lo de cortés sí de momento es todo un caballero, y lo de tan bueno en todo, aun no he comprobado todo a lo que te refieres…

¿No?, pero dime, ¿estás bien? No te rondará otra vez por la cabeza el pasado, o es que acaso son las ganas.

¿Ganas? Me tomas el pelo ¿no? ¿Pero tú le has visto bien?- la contesté poniendo los ojos en blanco. No es eso, es que aun estoy insegura, aunque el otro día en su casa…casi pasa.

¡Claro que lo he visto bien, todas lo hemos visto bien! Tú lo que necesitas es más seguridad en ti misma, y olvidarte del pasado, así que tu y yo a la vuelta de acampar nos vamos de compras.- me dijo encantada.

Acepto tu oferta, pero no sé si sólo es por seguridad…

Nos volvimos a las tiendas y allí estaba Edward, con el pelo alborotado y el brazo en la misma posición en la que se lo dejé, parecía un ángel caído del cielo, para atormentarme más y más. Su torso desnudo era perfecto, su mandíbula y sus facciones marcadas hacían las delicias de más de una. Y sus labios, esos labios suaves y tiernos eran sólo míos. ¿Por qué no seré capaz de entregarme por completo a él, ya había pasado más de dos años desde aquello, tendría que conseguir olvidarme del pasado, por él, por mí. Ambos lo merecíamos, nos pertenecemos.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté bastante tarde, y Edward ya había salido de de tienda. Le busqué con el brazo pero ya no estaba así que aproveche para cambiarme, me puse un bikini rosa chicle estampado, y unos shorts, y salí en busca de mis amigos.

Estaban todos metidos en el lago, así que me acerqué aprisa hasta ellos, y tan pronto cómo me acercaba me dieron ganas de darme la vuelta.

"¡Guau! Bells, tendrías que ir así vestida al instituto más a menudo." – Exclamó Jacob muy brabucón.

"Oye, tú graciosito, que se trata de mi hermana a la que piropeas con tanta insistencia." – le reprendió mi hermano.

"Y de mí novia, así que ¡cállate! Si no quieres tener que aprender a respirar bajo el agua."- gritó Edward desafiándole.

"Bueno, ¡basta ya! O m daré la vuelta, ¡me estáis avergonzando!- dije mientras sumergía poco a poco los pies en el agua. ¡Por dios está helada!"- exclamé.

"Ven aquí dulzura, yo te cojo. - Me dijo Edward, mientras me ofrecía sus brazos par ano mojarme del todo. "Ya te tengo"- me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí implorándome un beso.

"Pero si no está tan fría cobardona." – dijo Mar mientras me salpicaba un poco de agua.

Estuvimos un buen rato refrescándonos en el lago. Salieron todos menos Edward y yo, él me sostenía en sus fuertes brazos y yo tenía enroscadas las piernas a su cintura. Hablábamos de lo bonito que sería permanecer así de por vida, sin exámenes, sin preocupaciones, sólo él y yo y mis amigos en ese lago.

Comenzamos a besarnos, y el ritmo se aceleró sin apenas darme cuenta. Intenté soltarme de su abrazo cuando noté cómo Edward se animaba, y no solamente él se animaba, claro. Por una parte no podía seguir, pero por otra, estaba deseando dejar de tener miedo así que le besé con más fuerza y Edward comenzó a recorrer mi espalda con sus manos. De pronto volví a sentir mi miedo y quise soltarme de sus brazos, pero él me lo impedía. Me seguía besando con fuerza sin hacer caso de mi petición.

¡Basta Edward! Vale ya.- dije enfadada, y sin mirarle ni tan si quiera a la cara, me soltó y salí del agua. Él quiso seguirme, pero en cuanto salió del agua Jacob y Eric comenzaron a reírse señalándolo. Yo apenas les presté atención.

Recogí mis cosas sin escuchar a mis amigos y Edward que me llamaban a voces. Cogí las llaves del coche y conduje lo más rápido posible de camino a casa. Cuando llegué Charlie me miró extrañado, debió de notar mis lágrimas recorriendo mis mejillas. Subí hasta la bohardilla y cerré con fuerza la puerta de mi habitación.


	14. Mal nacido

Algunos de los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

He vuelto!!!!mi viaje de vuelta se adelantó así que decido regalaros una actu!Gracias a todas por el apoyo! Sois increíbles y me animáis a escribir día a día!

Dejadme reviewws que me hacen ilusión!!!Besossss

* * *

CAPÍTULO 13: "MAL NACIDO"

Me desperté muy temprano, y decidí ponerme a estudiar para los finales. Encendí mi teléfono móvil, tenía varias llamadas de Edward, me había llamado varias veces en estos tres últimos días y otras tantas a casa. Charlie subía de cuando en cuando para convencerme de que le cogiese el teléfono, pero no tenía fuerzas para hablar con él. Jamás podría darle a Edward lo que él merece, lo había intentado pero era algo mucho más fuerte que yo.

Después de unas cuatro horas de intenso estudio, bajé al salón a ver el televisor y así poder distraerme un rato hasta la hora del almuerzo. Allí estaba Michelle viendo su programa favorito de cada sábado.

"¡Hola cacahuete!" – dije besándola la mejilla y sentándome a su lado.

"¡Hola hermanita!, Bella, ¿es verdad qué voy a ser tía?, Simon me explico algo parecido anoche, pero yo no conozco a nadie de mi edad que sea tía."- me dijo mirándose los dedos señalando que tenía cinco años.

Mi hermano ya le había contado a la familia hace días lo del embarazo de Alice, lo llevaba como podía y lo que más me apenaba es que yo con mi actitud no le estaba ayudando demasiado.

"Sí amor, pero ya no eres pequeña, eres mayor y serás una tía estupenda. Podrás jugar mucho con tu sobrino ¿sabes?"- ¿cómo se supone que tenía que explicarle a una niña el ser tía en esta temprana edad, si ni si quiera yo me veía preparada.

"Ahm"- dijo como si lo entendiera. "Echo de menos a Edward"- tras oir esas palabras se me paró el corazón y si no fuese por aquella llamada de mi madre habría permanecido petrificada mucho tiempo más.

"¿Isabella? Amor, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo van las cosas?"- me pregunto algo preocupada mi madre.

"Bien mamá"- mentí. ¿Cómo estáis Phil y tú?

"Estupendamente, le temporada va bastante bien, van los terceros en la liga. Escucha cariño"- se apresuró a decirme. "Tengo noticias de Phoenix, no sabía si llamarte, no quiero que comiences a recordar viejos tiempos, pero quiero advertirte de lo que pasa."

"Mamá, ¿qué pasa? Me estas preocupando"- la contesté con el corazón en un puño.

"Escucha cielo, los padres de Rupert se han mudado a Washington, Rupert ha salido de la cárcel estatal , le dieron la condicional hace un mes y medio, preguntó por Phoenix y se ha enterado de dónde estabas. Por favor hija mía prométeme que no saldrás sin Edward a ningún sitio bajo ningún concepto, y pásame a tu padre, quiero contarle que ocurre para que esté pendiente."

Me quedé tan pálida que Michelle corrió escaleras arriba a avisar a Charlie que aun seguía durmiendo. Evidentemente no le había contado a mi madre que Edward y yo ya no estábamos juntos, lo que me hizo sentirme aún peor.

¡Bella!, cariño por favor reacciona.- dijo mi padre sacudiéndome levemente para que reaccionase. Bella tranquila, ese gusano jamás volverá a acercarte a ti, tranquila hija mía, papá está contigo ¿Vale?

Asentí levemente, con las fuerzas que pude, y subí a mi habitación casi sin notar si mis pies se movían o se arrastraban por pura intuición. Me senté en mi cama, y abrace mis rodillas con mis brazos con tanta fuerza como pude. En seguida me eché a llorar presa del pánico y de la impotencia que un canalla cómo Rupert estuviese suelto por él mundo.

Debí de quedarme dormida, y cuando desperté mis hermanos y mi padre estaban a mi lado, mirándome. Tan pronto como abrí los ojos mi padre me acarició la mejilla y dejó en mi mesita de noche lo que parecía ser un té de tilo, y bajó las escaleras con el uniforme puesto.

Mi hermana Michelle era la única que no estaba allí conmigo, era demasiado pequeña para que supiese este tipo de cosas, así que mi padre la había llevado con nuestra vecina Leah para que jugase con su hija Jane.

¿Cómo te encuentras?- me dijo mi hermano mientras se sentaba a mi lado y me acercaba el té de tilo.

No demasiado bien, todo esto es lo peor que me podía pasar ahora mismo. ¿Por qué me hace esto?

Porque es un maldito mal nacido- dijo mi hermana furiosa, como nunca la había visto.

Bells, no vamos a dejar que se salga con la suya, no vas a tener que pasar por esto de nuevo, ese imbécil no podrá acercarse más a ti ¿de acuerdo?- me tranquilizó mi hermano.

Volví a recostarme sobre la cama, cuando recibí un mensaje de texto, Era Edward: _Bella, por favor, sé que no quieres hablar conmigo, no sé qué pasó esa tarde, jamás te habría forzado a que hicieses algo que no quisieses, sé lo de Rupert, lo siento mucho, y tranquila, haré todo lo necesario porque ese mal nacido no se acerque a tí , te quiero por favor déjame hablar contigo._

¿pero cómo…?- miré a mi hermano Simón, ya sabía la respuesta a la pregunta que iba a realizar.

Bells, tenía que decírselo, estaba con los Cullen cuando Charlie me llamó y Edward me miró muy preocupado. Bella tienes que hablar con él, no pretendía hacerte daño y está muy preocupado por ti.

No le contesté, ni si quiera tenía fuerzas, en el fondo sé que esto no era culpa de Edward, pero yo no soy la chica adecuada para él, se merece a alguien mucho mejor que yo, y con menos drama en su vida.

Pasé la tarde en casa estudiando, no me quedaba más remedio, los finales se acercaban y yo quería sacar nota para la universidad de Nueva York, así que aun con la cabeza echa un lío continúe estudiando.

Después de cenar hice un leve descanso, y mi hermano Simón me llevó a casa de Kristen. Estuvimos sentadas en su porche más de una hora hablando de lo de Rupert y lo de Edward. Después de hablar con ella me sentí mucho mejor. Pero se hizo tarde y debía regresar a casa.

Me había venido realmente bien aquella salida aunque mi miedo persistía allí, y era mucho más grande de lo que me podía imaginar.


	15. Misterioso desconocido

Algunos de los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

Como siempre digo, y no me cansaré de repetir, GRACIAS a todas las que siguen mi historia y me dejan reviews, para mí es importante porque no esperaba que mi primera historia tuviese este éxito, me animáis a seguir escribiendo día a día. Besos a todas!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 14: "MISTERIOSO DESCONOCIDO"

Por fin llegaron los parciales, el primero fue el de español, tanto a Alice como a mí nos fue muy bien, después fue literatura el cual también nos fue bien a la mayoría, menos a Jacob que era su punto flaco. Y el último que hicimos era el de cálculo, el que más temo ya que soy pésima.

Esta mañana me examinaba de biología e iba bastante nerviosa, no por el temario ya que lo llevaba muy preparado, si no porque aunque en estos últimos exámenes me había topado con Edward y él había intentado hablar conmigo yo le evitaba escudándome en mis amigos. Esta vez era diferente ya que la clase de biología sólo íbamos él y yo y nos sentábamos juntos, era imposible evitarle esta vez. No es que no quisiese hablar con él, me moría de ganas, es sólo que no quería enfrentarme al hecho de que jamás podré entregarme a él de la forma en la que cualquier chico de su edad buscaba de su novia.

Mi hermano Simón me acompaño hasta la entrada al aula, no me dejaba sola, y más ahora desde que recibíamos aquellas extrañas llamadas al teléfono fijo, Charlie estaba tratando de localizar la llamada, pero en seguida colgaban y no le daba tiempo a rastrearla.

Entré en clase y allí estaba mi ángel, echaba de menos sus perfectos labios, sus perfectos ojos azules, le echaba de menos a él. Estaba apoyado en la pared del fondo, con los ojos fijos en el suelo. En cuanto entré, saludé al señor Jackson, y eso debió de atraer la atención de Edward que paso de mirar al suelo a mirarme fijamente. Me fui a sentar, cuando Edward vino directo hacía mí.

"Bella, por favor, déjame hablar contigo. Dame sólo unos minutos"- imploró él. Y parecía realmente sincero al decirme aquello.

"Está bien, pero ahora no por favor, a la salida del examen en la cafetería, ¿vale?"- le respondí.

El examen fue bastante bien, Edward terminó un poco antes que yo y a la salida nos dirigimos juntos a la cafetería. Por el camino hablamos del examen y me pareció muy fácil hablar con él. Nos sentamos en la mesa y el silencio se hizo algo incómodo.

"Bella, siento mucho lo que ha pasado, sé que quizás me dejé llevar, pero jamás habría intentado nada que no hubieses querido tu misma."- me dijo mirándome fijamente y mientras sujetaba mi mano derecha.

"Edward, lo sé, y en realidad ya ni si quiera estoy enfadada. Es sólo que ese incidente me hizo darme cuenta de que jamás te podré dar lo que tu esperas algún día de mí."- le contesté entre sollozos. "Te quiero, y sé que con eso debería bastar, pero mereces algo mejor que yo, mereces a alguien como Tanya o cualquier otra chica guapa del instituto, que se pueda entregar cuando esté lista."

"Pero es que yo no quiero a ninguna otra chica, y tú no puedes decidir por mí. Te quiero a ti y no me importa esperar lo que haga falta, estoy convencido de que poco a poco perderás ese miedo. Pero déjame estar a tu lado. No soporto la idea de estar sin ti."- Me dijo mientras elevaba su tono de voz.

Pero no le contesté, me quede quieta mirando su mano mientras sujetaba la mía, encajaban a la perfección, no podría imaginar mi mano en la de cualquier otro chico que no fuese él.

"Te propongo algo, esta noche saldremos a cenar, un plan tranquilo para despejarnos de los exámenes y celebrar que ya hemos terminado. ¿Qué te parece?, si quieres te paso a buscar a las 19.00 a tu casa y así saludo a tu familia."

"Vale"- dije aunque no muy convencida. "Mi hermana Michelle te echa de menos."- Le dije sonriéndole.

Justo después de aceptar su propuesta, mi hermano Simon se acerco corriendo hacia nosotros. Se había preocupado al no encontrarme en clase pero se alegraba de que estuviese con Edward. Alice y los demás venían tras él.

A Alice ya se le notaba una incipiente barriguita, ya estaba de unos dos meses y parecía feliz. Mi hermano la mimaba mucho más de lo que cualquier chica pudiese soñar. Eran felices y aunque me alegraba mucho por los dos, envidiaba su relación, era tan natural, cómo si ambos se necesitasen más que el beber o el comer.

Ya eran las 18.30 cuando empecé a vestirme, llevaba toda la tarde con un mal presentimiento en el estómago. Me puse unos jeans pitillos oscuros, una camiseta de Nueva York que me trajo Phil en unos de sus numerosos viajes, en el estampado ponía I love NY, era blanca, larga y de manga corta y escote de pico y un cárdigan negro para abrigarme un poco, ya que aunque ya estábamos en junio, en Forks refresca casi todas las noches.

Edward llegó demasiado puntual, y yo aun no estaba lista. Mi padre le hizo pasar mientras le ofrecía un refresco. Se sentó en el salón a charlar con mi familia y a jugar con Michelle. Bajé tan pronto como me peiné y les vi jugando al veo, veo en el sofá. Eso me hizo sonreír.

Estas guapísima Bella – me dijo con su misma actitud de seguridad en sí mismo de siempre.

Gracias, tu tampoco estás nada mal.- le contesté bromeando. Estaba realmente guapo. Llevaba una camisa blanca ceñida al cuerpo, unos jeans y una cazadora de cuero fina negra. Estaba estupendo, con sus aires de rebelde de los 50".

Nos dirigimos a Hunter's a cenar, ya que esa noche no nos apetecía salir de Forks a ninguno de los dos. Llevábamos ya un buen rato hablando cuando noté a Edward un poco nervioso. Cuando terminamos de cenar, decidimos salir fuera a pensar en qué hacer, teníamos que hablar y a ninguno de los dos no apetecía volver a casa.

"Edward, ¿estás bien? Pareces algo, nervioso, no se o incomodo tal vez. – le dije mientras revisaba su expresión. Además de nervioso parecía algo preocupado, con la mirada perdida al interior del bar."

"Sí tranquila, es sólo que, en frente de nuestra mesa había una pandilla de chicos y un misterioso desconocido que te miraba con mucho descaro, y estoy algo molesto sólo es eso. Bella, no seas muy descarada, pero vienen hacia aquí."

Cuando terminó de hablar, desvié ligeramente la mirada hacía mi espalda. Cuando vi aquel chico me paralicé, quise salir corriendo pero no pude, segundos antes de alcanzarnos me abalancé sobre Edward y le abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

"Edward, es él, es Rupert, vámonos por favor.- le dije tan aterrorizada que apenas me salía la voz."

Edward me sostuvo con más fuerza y me dirigió hasta él coche, me abrió la puerta y me metió dentro del coche sin casi dejarme reaccionar.

"Quédate dentro y cierra el automático, ¿me oyes? No salgas para nada."– me dijo sosteniéndome la cara, tenía las manos heladas.

Se quedó justo delante del coche, y aquellos cuatro chicos que acompañaban a Rupert se pararon justo delante de él. Desde dentro del coche apenas podía oír bien lo que decían, los dos más altos se acercaron hacia él, mientras Rupert se mantenía unos pasos atrás.

"Gracias por cuidármela también, ya no te necesitará, ¿no es así Bella?"- pude oírle porque alzó el tono de voz a niveles exagerados. Esa y repugnante voz que era la protagonista de cada pesadilla de mi vida.

"¡Apártate de ella!"- exclamó Edward propinando a Rupert un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

Cogí mi móvil y llamé a Charlie, cuando colgué alcé mi vista y esos asquerosos matones estaban pegándo a Edward una soberana paliza. Me dolió tanto ver aquello que me dio fuerzas y valor para salir del coche. En cuanto abrí la puerta, Rupert me agarró fuerte del brazo y yo me opuse con todas mis fuerzas dirigiéndome a Edward que yacía tumbado en el suelo.

"¡Edward, no, dejadle bastardos!"- grité entre sollozos mientras Rupert me sostenía con fuerza.

Noté como me tocaba con sus manos, pero esta vez no sentí miedo, sentí asco, aversión, rabia y dolor. Tuve el valor suficiente como para morderle el brazo mientras le oí soltar una barbaridad, y pude llegar dónde estaba Edward. Ya se oían las sirenas de fondo y Charlie logró detener a dos de los amigos de Rupert, pero él mismo se escapó.

"Edward, por favor, háblame."- Mis lágrimas desbordaban mis mejillas.

"Estoy bien, tranquila, estoy bien." – Dijo mientras abría levemente los ojos y tosía estruendosamente.

"Lo siento. Te quiero." – le susurré al oído mientras él me dedicaba una gran sonrisa.

La ambulancia ya había llegado, yo permanecía su lado en el trayecto al hospital. Primero le tuvieron un buen rato en observación, y por fin le subieron a una habitación del hospital. Cuando subí la puerta estaba abierta, y Edward estaba dormido. En la cama de al lado se encontraba una chica de nuestra edad con una pierna en alto. Saludé lo más bajito que pude para no despertar a Edward que dormía plácidamente. Le miré fijamente y el mundo se me caía encima. Tenía el cuerpo magullado, vendas en sus articulaciones y su cintura y una pequeña cicatriz en la parte izquierda de su rostro.

"¿Eres Bella?"- preguntó aquella muchacha pelirroja con un tono de voz muy suave.

"Sí, ¿cómo sabes..?"

"No para de nombrarte en sueños"- me interrumpió la chica mirándome fijamente.

"¿Be-Bella?"- tartamudeó mi ángel.

"Amor, ¿cómo te encuentras?"- le dije mientras sostenía su mano y le daba un dulce beso en los labios.

"Ahora mucho mejor"- pronunció antes de volver a quedarse dormido.

Desde aquel día decidí que jamás volvería a hacer daño a Edward, tuve el valor de enfrentarme a Rupert por él, y de pronto mis malos recuerdos desaparecían lentamente.


	16. La ecografía

Algunos de los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

Gracias de nuevo a todas por el apoyo! Este capítulo va dedicado a VaneSwit porque fuiste la primera en apoyar mi historia, en leerla y en dejarme un review y eso me animo a continuarla. Besos a todas!!!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 15: "LA ECOGRAFÍA"

La casa de los Cullen estaba inusualmente silenciosa, no se oía ni la música de Edward, ni los gritos de Alice, eso hizo que mi cuerpo se encogiera de un escalofrío.

Entré lentamente en la casa y toqué el timbre con impaciencia.

"¡Bella!"- exclamó Esme extendiéndome los brazos. "Pasa cielo, está arriba, hoy pasó una mala noche."

Edward se había roto tres costillas en aquella pelea, se dislocó el hombro y el brazo izquierdo. Se recuperaba lentamente y yo le visitaba a diario y me pasaba cada tarde a su lado cuidando de él.

"Hola amor"- me dijo sonriéndome en cuanto me vio pasar a su habitación.

"¿Cómo estás? ¿quieres algo?"- le dije sentándome en su cama.

"Sí, a ti", me dijo mientras se incorporaba a besarme. "Ah"

"Cuidado cariño, vuelve a tumbarte ¿vale?"- le aconseje con dulzura ayudándole a volver a la cama. "Traigo la solicitud para la universidad de Nueva York, una para ti y otra para mí. Yo la rellenaré por ti y tú sólo tendrás que firmar."

Habíamos decidido ir juntos a la universidad, él quería estudiar medicina cómo su padre, yo opté por estudiar magisterio. Estábamos mirando apartamentos para mudarnos. Alice y Simon también irían allí. Simon había conseguido un buen trabajo como publicista en una revista y en sus ratos libres iba a seguir estudiando publicidad. Tenían un piso en Brooklyn bastante bonito y espacioso para los dos y su futuro bebé.

Pasamos la tarde rellenando las solicitudes y escuchando música. De pronto miré el reloj, era muy tarde y tenía que pasarme por la casa de mis vecinos a recoger a Michelle de un cumpleaños.

"¿De verdad tienes que irte?"- me preguntó haciéndome un puchero.

"No me mires así amor, he de irme, Alice quiere que mañana les acompañe a su ecografía, pero en cuanto termine vendré directamente para acá." le besé en los labios.

"Está bien, está bien"- se resignó.

"Bella, ¿ya te vas?"- preguntó Esme asomándose a la puerta. Siempre era tan educada, nos dejaba intimidad aunque estuviésemos en su casa.

"Sí, he de ir a recoger a mi hermanita de un cumpleaños."

"Escucha, ¿podría pedirte un favor?"

"¡Claro!"- exclame, no hacía falta ni que preguntase, por Esme haría cualquier cosa, se había convertido en mi segunda madre.

"Este fin de semana Carlisle tiene una convención, y al principio se negó por el estado de Edward, pero dentro de dos días le quitan la escayola y sólo tendrá que guardar reposo, así que hemos decidido ir. Aunque Emmet estará fuera de la ciudad buscando piso para el año que viene y Alice se va con Simon a seguir con la mudanza en Nueva York. ¿Podrías quedarte tú con Edward?"

"Por supuesto, tranquila Esme, me quedaré con él.- dije mientras le miraba de reojo. El me guiño el ojo y puso una mueca de estar muy de acuerdo con la decisión de su madre. Al ver aquello no pude evitar reírme."

Llegué un poco tarde a recoger a Michelle y me disculpe con la señora Olson. La subí en su silla del coche y me dirigí a casa para preparar algo de cena. Cené con mi familia atropelladamente y subí las escaleras tan pronto como pude. Estaba deseando hablar con Edward, la noticia de cuidarle en su casa el fin de semana entero me había hecho recuperar la alegría y la serenidad de todos estos duros días por los que habíamos pasado.

"Hola amor, ¿cómo está mi enfermera favorita?"- me dijo con esa cálida voz que me abrumaba.

"Genial, perfecta, sobre todo porque me ha tocado cuidar del enfermo más lindo de todo el estado."- le dije mientras otra ráfaga de alegría inundaba mi cuerpo. "Escucha tengo aquí varios DVDs para pasar el fin de semana, de terror, comedias, también varios CDs, estoy deseando pasar contigo este fin de semana.

"Y yo amor, me encanta me cuides tanto, aunque me tienes un poco mimado."- exclamó con un falso refunfuño.

"Te mimo todo lo que quiera, para algo soy yo la jefa este fin de semana, tu madre me ha dejado al cargo así que chitón." – me carcajee.

"Está bien señorita, no me opondré a sus decisiones. Seré un buen enfermo. Te quiero." – me dijo antes de colgar.

"Te quiero Ed."

Por fin era de día, las horas pasaban tan lentas sin Edward conmigo. Tomé una ducha rápida y cogí una manzana para tomarla de camino a buscar a Alice. Hoy era la ecografía qué revelaría el sexo del bebé, de mi futuro sobrinito o sobrinita.

"¿Qué Allie, estas nerviosa?"- la dije llamándola por un nuevo mote que la había buscado.

"Bastante sí, gracias por acompañarme Bells, Simon tenía unos trámites del piso en Nueva York, y no podía faltar."- me dijo algo apenada.

"Eh, tranquila cuñadita, tendrás más ecografías a las que te podrá acompañar."

"Lo sé, lo sé"- sonrió levemente. Parecía muy nerviosa.

Esperamos un rato en la sala de espera de maternidad. Mientras hacíamos tiempo decidimos ir a visitar a Carlisle a su consulta. Tomamos un rápido café y volvimos a sentarnos para esperar el turno de Alice. Mi hermano llamaba cada cinco minutos, se haría insoportable si no fuese porque eso demostraba el deseo que tenía de ser padre.

"¿Alice Cullen?"- la llamó la enfermera.

Alice se levantó sobresaltada, llevábamos tanto rato esperando que parecía habérsela olvidado que alguien la iba a nombrar.

"Sí, aquí"- dijo con su voz chillona la cual yo adoraba.

"Adelante, pase, el Dr. Slevin enseguida estará aquí. Vaya descubriéndose y tumbándose en la camilla."

"Muy bien Alice vamos a ver cómo está tu bebé."- preguntó el Dr. Slevin. Vestía una bata blanca y era más joven de lo que esperaba. "Vas a notar algo muy frío en tu abdomen"- la advirtió el doctor mientras extendía suavemente con un pequeño mando una crema transparente por el vientre de Alice. "Ahí está su bebé Alice, esto que ves aquí es su cabeza, y más abajo el corazón."

"Dios mío, dijo Alice, es mi bebé" – y unas lágrimas de alegría recorrieron sus mejillas. La abracé con fuerza y la toqué la mejilla secando sus lágrimas.

"¿Quiere saber el sexo del bebé?"- preguntó el doctor intentando no interrumpir el momento.

"Sí, si es posible doctor."- dijo Alice expectante.

"Es una niña, sana y en perfecto estado."- la dijo mientras Alice y yo nos mirábamos a los ojos.

"Alice, una niña, tendré una sobrinita"- dije feliz, aunque no importaba el sexo del bebé, todos preferíamos una niña, los padres, los tíos, incluso sus amigos.

En cuanto salimos de la consulta, Alice llamó a Simon y ambos sollozaron de alegría. Conduje hasta la casa de los Cullen para poder ver a Edward y darle la noticia. Alice mantuvo la sonrisa durante todo el camino, de vez en cuanto sacaba la foto de la ecografía de la pequeña Dakota y suspiraba de alegría.

Aparqué en el garaje y subimos las escaleras para comunicarle la noticia.

"Edward, Edward, Edward…"- repetíamos sin cesar las dos. ¡Es una niña!, y la habitación se lleno de celebración justo en ese momento.


	17. El fin de semana

Algunos de los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

a todas!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 16: "EL FIN DE SEMANA"

Llevaba todo el día canturreando, con plena felicidad, por fin era el fin de semana, aquel que tanto Edward como yo, íbamos a vivir por fin juntos, sin hermanas embarazadas con antojos imposibles, sin hermanos bromistas entrometiéndose, sin padres, solos él y yo.

Los Cullen no se iban hasta las 15.00 así que aproveche en pasar el rato con mi hermana Mar y mis amigos. Esa mañana, fuimos a Port Angeles, los chicos terminaron aburridos de cómo nosotras nos parábamos en cada escaparate de cada tienda por la que pasábamos. Kristen me obligó a pasar a una tienda de lencería, al principio me sentí observada por toda la tienda, pero poco a poco me convencí a mí misma que este era el fin de semana idóneo para estar por fin con Edward, mis temores ya habían cesado gracias a enfrentarme a aquel mal nacido que seguía en busca y captura por la policía, y yo me sentía muy segura y confortable al lado de Edward.

"Mira ese Bells, es una monería"- dijo Kristen señalando un pequeño conjunto de rojo pasión unido con un liguero bastante sugerente.

"¡Pero Kris! ¡Eso es como no llevar nada!"- la dije sonrojándome.

"Pequeña mía, en eso consiste." – me dijo con una de sus miradas mas pícaras.

"Por favor, está Mar delante y tengo que dar ejemplo.

"¡Vamos Bella! Cómpratelo." – Me trató de convencer mi hermana pequeña. Era un auténtico complot contra mí.

Después de pensarlo un tiempo, decidí comprármelo, en parte por dejar de oír sus súplicas y en otra parte porque realmente estaba decidida a dar el paso, y quería que Edward supiese lo que podía poseer para siempre si me lo permitía. Realmente quería sorprenderle.

Mar y yo nos fuimos a casa a almorzar, y cuando llegamos mi padre y mi hermanita Michelle ya habían almorzado pero tenían preparado algo para nosotras, no lo identifiqué muy bien pero parecían espaguetis, aunque en realidad no estaba tan segura, a mi padre no se le daba nada bien cocinar. Tratamos de tragar aquella masa para no herirle sus sentimientos.

Me debí de quedar dormida en el sofá cuando me di cuenta de que ya eran las 14.30, tenía que darme prisa, preparé mi bolsa en cinco minutos, metiendo en ella aquel famoso conjunto especial, algo de ropa cómoda pero sexy a la vez, y algo de vestir por si Edward se encontraba mejor y podíamos salir a dar un paseo.

Tomé una ducha tibia ya que hacía bastante calor, era un día sorprendentemente soleado en Forks, así que decidí dejar secar mi pelo al aire mientras me vestía. Me puse una camiseta de tirantes amarilla, unos jeans shorts y unas sandalias de cuña blancas. Hacía tanto calor que decidí recoger mi largo pelo, que ya me llegaba hasta el ombligo, en una coleta alta.

A las 15.00 Esme estaba en la puerta de mi casa con el coche esperándome. Me despedí de mi familia y salí pitando, decidí dejar mi coche en casa ya que Simón se había llevado el Volvo familiar y puede que mi padre necesitase el coche para salir con mis hermanas a algún sitio el fin de semana.

"¡Hola Esme!", la saludé efusivamente mientras metía mi bolsa en el maletero del coche.

"Bella, realmente eres muy amable ofreciéndote a quedarte con Ed, me haces un gran favor, no quisiera dejar solo a Carlisle en su primera convención desde que es director del hospital."

"Tranquila, Esme, me gusta cuidar de Edward, realmente en parte yo le metí en ese lío." – la dije mientras que fui cambiando el gesto a medida que me acordaba de aquella noche.

"Bueno, aquí tienes las llaves de la casa y el garaje." - me dijo para cambiando de tema. "Hay comida suficiente en la nevera, pero si necesitáis algo Edward lo pagará hasta que yo vuelva."

Llegamos a su casa y me despedí en la puerta, Carlisle salió al oírnos y se ofreció a llevarme la bolsa hasta el interior de la casa, pero realmente no era necesario, no pesaba nada y supuse que los señores Cullen tendrían prisa. Me despedí de ellos deseando buena suerte a Carlisle en la convención.

Subí la bolsa hasta la habitación de Edward, y allí esperaba él, mi precioso ángel, acostado en diagonal sobre su cama, envuelto en las sábanas y durmiendo plácidamente. Estaba realmente guapo, la cicatriz estaba sanando y le daba aun más ese aire rebelde que ya traía consigo. Tenía el torso desnudo y pude fijarme en que le habían quitado el vendaje y aunque aun lucía unos grandes moretones cerca de sus costillas poco a poco parecían haberse curado. Tampoco tenía la escayola de la pierna y sus heridas parecían ya sólo pequeños rasguños de aquella fatídica noche.

"¡Despierta dormilón!, menuda bienvenida que me das." – le sorprendí despertándole de un sueño profundo.

"¡Hola niña guapa!"- me susurró haciendo que me derritiese, con sus enormes ojos azules entreabriéndose.

No le dejé terminar de desperezarse cuando me abalancé sobre él fundiéndonos en un dulce e intenso beso. Se retiró para mirarme a los ojos, pero me negué a que aquel beso acabase y continué besándole ahora con más furia. Él debió de percibir mi intención y me sujeto con suavidad de las mejillas mientras continuaba besándome. Era un beso distinto al habitual, no parecía haber tabúes entre nosotros, yo me sentía realmente segura con él en mis brazos.

"Isabella Marie Swan, no soy de piedra."- me dijo mientras frenaba mi paso, colocando sus dos manos en mis mejillas y acariciándome el pelo.

"Bueno, nadie te hay dicho que lo fueras."- le dije con mi cara más angelical, mientras enroscaba mis piernas sobre las suyas. Ya era mí, hasta que mire su rostro, tenía una mueca de dolor pero ninguna queja salió de sus labios. "Amor, lo siento, te he hecho daño ¿verdad?"- le dije apenada.

"No te preocupes, estoy bien." – me dijo mientras me dedicaba una gran sonrisa. "Sólo algo molesto, nada más, supongo que es hora de tomarme mi antiinflamatorio, después me levantaré un rato al sofá, ¿qué te parece?"

"¡Estupendo! Podremos ver alguna peli y haré palomitas"- le dije mientras le acercaba su pastilla. "Voy a cambiarme, espérame aquí, te ayudaré a bajar al sofá"

Me apresuré a coger algo de ropa cómoda para estar en casa. Me puse unos shorts de algodón y un top de tirantes blancos que dejaba al descubierto mi estómago, para soportar mejor el calor, me quité las sandalias y me puse unas chanclas de piscina blancas.

"Ya estoy aquí, niño guapo."- le dije mientras me soltaba el cabello.

"Guau"- me dijo mirándome de arriba abajo. "Me parece que podría acostumbrarme a dormir contigo cada noche de verano si vas así vestida, definitivamente sí, me acostumbraré con mucha facilidad."- pronunció entre risas mientras se incorporaba para tocarme el ombligo.

"Ja ja ja, Edward, me haces cosquillas para. Además ¿qué haces? No podrás levantarte sólo."- le dije intentando que regañarle pareciese algo serio, pero era casi imposible ya que no paraba de reírme.

Logramos alcanzar el sofá y pasamos la tarde viendo una película bastante tonta sobre chica conoce a chico, se enamoran, el chico la fastidia, pero vuelven a estar juntos. Fue entretenida pero nada fuera de lo común. Pusimos un poco de música mientras hablábamos del trimestre que viene en Nueva York.

"Vivir juntos, se me hacía impensable esa idea hace menos de un año, ni si quiera podía imaginar dormir al lado de un chico sin asustarme."- le dije mientras él jugaba con un mechón de mi pelo.

"Es increíble, pronto podrás dormir conmigo a diario."- me dijo dulcemente, si dejar mi cabello.

"Ed, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"- le dije tímidamente. Sabía que preguntarle pero cómo hacerlo.

"Claro, cielo, disparada"- contestó el soltando por fin mi mechón de pelo de ente sus dedos.

"Tú sabes más de mi pasado de lo que lo conozco yo del tuyo"- por fin me aventuré a decir. "No me parece un trato justo"- le comenté entre risas.

"Vale curiosilla, ¿Qué quieres saber?"- preguntó con cara de póker.

"Muy bien, seré directa, en cuanto al sexo…"- pero mientras que hablaba, no supe cómo seguir.

"Sé a dónde quieres llegar. Bella, no te mentiré, si he tenido relaciones anteriormente, no es algo de lo que me sienta muy orgulloso, ya que fue con una chica de Alaska a la que no conocía demasiado bien."

"¿Era guapa?"- le pregunté temerosa aunque a sabiendas de la respuesta. ¿cómo no iba a serlo? Seguramente, Edward podría conseguir a la chica que quisiera sin mucho esfuerzo.

"Supongo que sí, pero la verdad no era mi tipo, las prefiero rubias."- terminó de decir mientras sujetaba mis mejillas y me dio un beso encendido y pasional.

Yo le seguí aquel beso, aferrándome a su cara con la mayor fuerza posible, apenas podíamos respirar, quería sentirle conmigo, aun más de lo que ya le sentía, me aproximé a él con más fuerza y mucha confianza. Sus manos recorrieron mi espalda y sujetaron mi cintura con fuerza. Yo me incorporé y me senté encima de él, sin dejar de besarle. Pero él se detuvo en seco.

"Amor, para, no quiero volver a hacerte daño como aquel día en el lago. ¿Estás segura de esto?"- me preguntó con tacto.

"Sí, lo estoy"- dije con firmeza. Pero algo inundó mi cuerpo y bajé la cabeza. Él se percató de ello y se retiró con dulzura.

"Bella, no lo estás. No pasa nada, no tienes porque hacer esto, tenemos mucho tiempo y yo estoy dispuesto a esperarte todo lo que necesites.- me dijo sujetándome el pelo que se me venía a la cara. Cuando una inoportuna lagrima se calló desde mi mejilla hasta su mano. "He vuelto a herir tus sentimientos, lo siento mucho amor."

"¡No! No es eso Edward…es sólo que, sí que estoy preparada, después de tantos años temiendo esto, ahora no lo temo, lo deseo, te deseo a ti, pero tengo miedo, no miedo de ti, miedo de mi inexperiencia, miedo de no gustarte en este aspecto."– le dije sollozando.

"Dulce niña boba, ¿Cómo no me ibas a gustar tú? ¡Vaya cosas se te ocurren!"- me contestó quitándole importancia a mis palabras. "Me gusta todo de ti, tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tu pelo, tu cuerpo, tu inocencia, hasta la mayor e insignificante tontería que hagas me gustaría, parece que a Edward el rebelde le has enamorado."- me dijo sujetándome la cara y atrayéndola otra vez hacia él. Quise hablar, decirle que entonces me tomase allí y ahora, que me hiciese suya, pero me calló con un beso tierno.

Después de aquella larga charla, Edward se estaba quedando dormido a causa del efecto de los sedantes para el dolor, así que decidimos prepararnos para dormir. Ya habíamos dormido antes juntos pero en distintos sacos de dormir, así que esta vez sería diferente. Me recosté sobre su pecho, y mientras él acariciaba mi cabello me quedé profundamente dormida.

Nos despertamos temprano, un rayo de sol se colaba por la ventana de su habitación y nos cegaba a los dos. Él enseguida abrió sus dos enormes ojos azules que me miraban fijamente.

"Hola monada, ¿sabes que estás muy guapa cuando despiertas?"- me dijo con su cálida y dulce voz.

"Eso es sólo porque no me has visto cuando madrugo."- le dije entre risas. Me desperté completamente destapada del calor que hacía y Edward divisó mi ombligo destapado, y comenzó a jugar con él con mucha insistencia. "Para, para ya, amor"- intenté ordenarle, pero ya conocía mi punto flaco y no podía dejar de reírme.

En cuanto me soltó, me vestí y bajé a preparar un desayuno para los dos, la concina de los Cullen era inmensa y muy bonita. Los muebles eran modernos y los electrodomésticos de color metal. Estaba dividida del salón por una gran cristalera y los azulejos eran de color negro azabache. Mientras sacaba las tortitas ya preparadas miré hacia la cristalera de la cocina. Allí estaba Edward, con sus labios estampados desde el otro lado del cristal esperando que le devolviese aquel beso.

"¡Pero mira que eres bobo!"- le dije entre risas antes de devolverle aquel peculiar beso.

"Pero me quieres igual. ¡Genial, tortitas!"- dijo mientras me arrebataba el plato con rapidez.

Mientras desayunábamos hablamos sin parar de lo pronto que seríamos tíos, de la vida que compartiríamos en Nueva York, y mientras terminábamos me vibró el móvil.

"Charlie tiene noticias, han detenido a Rupert, intentaba salir del país por la frontera de Canadá."- Le dije más feliz y pletórica que nunca.

"Eso es estupendo cariño, ese gusano no va a volver a tu vida, no mientras yo siga en ella."

"Siempre."- le contesté sin pensar.

"¿Siempre qué cielo?"- me pregunto incrédulo.

"Siempre permanecerás en mi vida."

Nos pasamos toda la mañana en esa misma mesa en la que desayunamos. Me di cuenta de lo tarde que era y decidí preparar algo de pasta para almorzar, algo rápido y sencillo mientras Edward fregaba los platos. Pero no parecía entretenerse mientras lo hacía así que sacó la manguera extensible y me roció con agua toda la cara.

"¡Edward!"- exclamé, "esto no quedará así" le dije mientras planeaba mi venganza.

Y sin pensármelo demasiado cogí la cacerola con la pasta ya cocida y el agua ya fría y se la vertí encima. Empapé su camisa azul entre abierta dejando ver sus clavículas, estaba demasiado guapo mojado. Pero Edward parecía no haberse rendido. Me cogió de las piernas y apenas le costó esfuerzo alguno, debido a mi peso pluma. Me subió en su hombro derecho y mientras yo sacaba la cartera del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros desgastados, el me metió en la bañera sin yo poder evitarlo con mis esfuerzos.

"Nos hemos quedado sin comida Bella, de esta no te libras."

"Edward, no, para, tengo tu cartera, juro que la tiraré al w.c, para. ¿Te llamas Edward Masen? ¿Bromeas?" – dije entre carjacadas.

Pero allí estábamos, como dos niños jugando y peleando por el mango de la ducha. Primero le tomé ventaja, pero luego rápidamente él me lo arrebató con mucha astucia. Aunque yo estaba empapada, conseguí empaparle a él también. Entre risas nos miramos a los ojos y no pudimos evitar besarnos como si fuese la última vez que lo hacíamos.

"Mírate pequeña, estas empapada."- dijo con ironía. "Anda, ve a secarte mientras yo llamo para pedir una pizza.

Obedecí a regañadientes, ya que lo que menos me apetecía en ese momento era separarme de él, sino todo lo contrario, más bien me apetecía unirme a él de todas las formas que fuera posible.

Subí a secarme y ponerme algo de ropa seca, saqué de mi bolso una mini falda vaquera de color blanco, y un top tojo ajustado de tirantes. Al tirar del top se me cayó aquel conjunto rojo que me compre en Port Angeles al suelo. De pronto decidí que este era el momento, era como una señal.

"Edward", voy a pasar a ducharme, enseguida bajo"- grité desde el baño de arriba.

Él me contestó con un leve _vale _y me metí en la ducha. Me puse aquel conjunto diminuto rojo pasión y me vestí rápidamente y me cepille mi pelo aun mojado dejándolo caer lacio sobre mí espalda. Cuando bajé la pizza ya había llegado y Edward estaba poniendo la mesa.

"Cuatro quesos"- dijo sin apartar la vista de la mesa. Me puse a su lado y comencé a ayudarle, él me miró a los ojos por un momento "aunque para queso tú".

"J a ja ja, que bobo eres."- le respondí avergonzada. Aun no estaba acostumbrada a sus piropos descarados a pesar de los casi ocho meses que llevábamos juntos.

Después de comer recogí la mesa y nos sentamos en el sofá a ver una película. Esta vez una de terror. Cuando terminó se hizo la hora de curar a Edward las heridas. Con mucho cuidado le levanté la camiseta blanca que lucía y le realicé las curas. De vez en cuando se quejaba por el escozor del contacto con el agua oxigenada.

Su torso perfecto reposaba encima del sofá y a pesar de las magulladuras me hacía volverme completamente loca. No es que fuese demasiado musculoso, tenía el cuerpo perfecto, Edward era muy delgado y fibroso.

Me coloqué en su regazo en cuanto terminé de curarle y el puso su cabeza sobre la mía. Le miré fijamente, antes de atacar sus labios, aquellos labios que me cortaban la respiración con sus perfectos besos, el me devolvió el beso con más fuerza que antes. Necesitaba sentirle más cerca así que me subí a horcajadas a su cintura.

"Estás segura de esto cielo."- me dijo entre besos.

"Claro que sí"- afirmé agarrándole fuerte de su perfecto pelo cobrizo y atrayéndole hacia mí.

Me cogió en volandas sin ninguna dificultad y yo sentí que flotábamos ambos. Subió las escaleras hacia la habitación, y me posó suavemente sobre la cama. Se tumbó sobre mí desnudándome poco a poco y comenzó a besarme, en los labios, en la mandíbula. Sonrió con una de esas sonrisas torcidas que tanto me gustaban en cuanto descubrió mi pequeño conjunto, ahora tendría que agradecérselo a las chicas. Le sujeté con fuerza la cabeza y seguí besándole mientras le desnudaba con mis manos lentamente. Nos fundimos pronto siendo uno sólo. El tiempo parecía pasar deprisa, y yo necesitaba a Edward más que respirar.

Debí de quedarme dormida, pero cuando desperté Edward estaba tumbado sobre mi estómago, mirándome con dulzura. Le devolví la mirada, embelesada de cada resquicio de su hermoso rostro.

-"¿Cómo te sientes?"- me preguntó.

- "Como si todo este tiempo en vida no hubiese tenido sentido hasta haberte conocido."


	18. Planes de boda

Algunos de los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

Actualizo rápido para que no tengáis que esperar demasiado!

BESOS Y GRACIAS

* * *

CAPÍTULO 17: "PLANES DE BODA"

El fin de semana en casa de Edward no habría podido ser mejor de lo que ya esperaba. Por fin las cosas iban encaminadas a salirme bien, salía con el chico más perfecto del planeta tierra, sin exageraciones, verdaderamente lo era, tenía unos grandes amigos, una gran familia unida, iba a ser tía y los exámenes finales estaban aprobados y para mí sorpresa, aprobé calculo con un notable alto.

Aquella mañana me desperté algo temprano, algo poco habitual en mí para estar de vacaciones. Miré a un lado de mi cama y recordé estar en casa, ya que en lugar de encontrar el cálido cuerpo de Edward descansando junto al mío me encontré un vacío enorme que me hizo sopesar por un instante seguir acostada allí. Pronto recobré mi alegría al recordar lo poco que faltaba para que Edward y yo fuésemos a la universidad y compartiésemos cama durante el resto de nuestras vidas.

Miré el reloj varias veces, y el minutero parecía detenerse para mí pesar. Esperé hasta que las agujas marcaron las diez y cogí el teléfono apresuradamente para llamar a mi novio. Dejé que sonase y al quinto tono colgué fastidiada al no obtener respuesta alguna. Decidí escribirle un mensaje de texto: _Buenos días mi ángel, al menos para mí porque supongo que se te han vuelto a pegar las sábanas. En un rato nos vemos. Te quiero. Bella._

Bajé las escaleras después de tomar una larga ducha para despejarme, y me senté en la mesa de la cocina, mi hermanita Michelle ya estaba despierta como cada mañana sentada en el sofá pegada a la tele viendo entusiasmada su serie de dibujos animados preferidos. La eché un vistazo desde la cocina mientras me pelaba una manzana, no parecía haberme visto allí así que aproveche el momento para atacarla a cosquillas.

"¡Vale!"- voceó entre risas. "¡Me rindo, tú ganas pero para ya Bells!"- protestó mientras se rendía y se retorcía a carcajadas en el sofá.

"Cacahuete, baja el volumen o papá y Simón se despertarán."- la dije mientras la acariciaba el pelo, peinándole sus mechones castaños que habían quedado revueltos por mi pequeña batalla.

"¿Vas a ver a Edward?, ¿podremos ir a Seattle la semana que viene para la feria?¿Podrémos? Por favor."- suplicó poniéndome su mejor cara de cachorrito.

"Está bien, está bien, te llevaremos."- la prometí.

Después de terminarme la manzana mientras intentaba comprender aquellos dibujos animados sin ningún resultado, me terminé de vestir y me despedí de mi hermana Mar ahora despierta, y de mi hermana Michelle. Saqué el volvo gris del garaje y me dirigí a casa de Edward. Sabía que Esme y Carlisle estarían despiertos, ya que son muy madrugadores. Llamé a la puerta y en seguida me abrió Carlisle.

-"¡Bella! Que grata sorpresa. Edward está dormido, pero puedes subir y ser tú misma quien la despierte."- me dijo con su siempre educada forma de hablar.

Subí las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Edward y arriba estaba Esme limpiando su habitación. La saludé y me percaté de que el resto de la familia aún dormía. Así que entré sigilosa al cuarto de Edward. Allí estaba él, tumbado en diagonal, envuelto en sábanas y con el torso desnudo. Los rayos de sol iluminaban su precioso rostro y para mí sorpresa aclaraban el azul de sus ojos ya abiertos y mirándome.

"¿Estoy aún soñando?"- me dijo mientras fingía volver a quedarse dormido. "!Oh, eres un ángel!".

"¡Calla!"- puse los ojos en blanco e intenté no elevar mucho el tono de voz. "Sólo soy yo, y ¿qué hacías tu despierto?"

"Te oí hablar con Carlisle, mi padre nunca susurra, creo que ni si quiera sabe hacerlo." Dijo entre risas. "Escucha he estado pensando y ¿qué clase de novia eres tú? Tu chico ha estado convaleciente con una escayola durante dos semanas y ni si quiera te has molestado en escribirme algo bonito en ella.- bromeó.

"Eso tiene fácil solución." – dije mientras me acerqué a por un rotulador.

"Cariño, sabes de sobra que hace un par de días que me quitaron esos aparatosos vendajes."

Ni si quiera le di tiempo a que cambiase la posición del cuerpo, cuando me apresuré a escribirle en su bajo vientre _gracias por haber recuperado mi sonrisa, te quiero, _lo escribí en mayúsculas, al principio se resistío haciendo que le emborronase la primera palabra pero luego me dejo finalizar.

"Bueno, yo también quiero que te lleves un recuerdo mío."

Aferró sus manos en mi cintura y me giró el cuerpo para darle la espalda, me levanto la camiseta y comenzó a tatuarme con el bolígrafo con mucha suavidad, me hizo estremecerme y se me puso la piel de gallina. Edward debió darse cuenta porque al instante soltó una pequeña risotada.

"¿Cómo se supone que leeré eso?"- le dije refunfuñando.

"Eso es algo que tú tendrás que resolver."- me dijo volviendo a girar mi cuerpo hasta su posición inicial, y besando mi frente con ternura.

En cuanto se despertó decidimos salir juntos a pasear por su jardín, pasamos la mañana charlando de nada en especial, pero pasamos una buena mañana. Mientras nos sentábamos en el banco de su porche me inundó una inmensa sensación de felicidad al mirarle allí sentado.

"Te quiero Edward, mucho más de lo que tú puedes imaginar." –le susurré al oído.

No creo que sea posible, que me quieras más de lo que yo te quiero a ti.- me contestó con dulzura.

Cuando llegué a mi casa el salón estaba vacío, algo bastante raro un lunes de vacaciones a la hora del almuerzo, subí las escaleras y no encontré a nadie.

-"¿Papá?, ¿Michelle?, ¿Simon?"- voceé sin obtener respuesta alguna.

Subí hasta mi habitación, la puerta estaba cerrada, así que la golpee tres veces.

-"¿Mar?"- pregunté esta vez con el tono de voz más bajo por si mi hermana seguía durmiendo.

-"Sí, entra, no te oí llegar."

-"¿Y los demás?"- la pregunté mientras observé que se estaba peinando su hermoso pelo lacio de color chocolate.

Al mirarla me di recordé lo mucho que estaba creciendo mi hermanita, y cada vez se parecía más a mí. Era un año menor que yo pero ya casi estaba en mi estatura, su cuerpo esbelto acentuaba su pecho, al igual que yo, mi madre nos dejo algo bueno en herencia, aunque también heredamos su inseguridad. Su pelo era casi tan largo como el mío, solo que oscuro. En eso tanto mar como Simon salieron a Charlie, algo de lo que mi padre por cierto se sentía orgulloso. Se había dejado un flequillo recto al igual que yo, que la hacía la cara muy graciosa. Sus ojos a juego con su pelo chocolate eran almendrados y sus labios llenos. En realidad nos parecíamos mucho, incluso más que Simon y yo siendo gemelos, sólo había alguna diferencia física como que ella tenía el pelo y los ojos oscuros de herencia de mi padre. Pero incluso la forma de sus ojos era almendradas como los míos.

"Vístete"- me ordenó lanzándome un vestido rosa palo que habría sacado de mi armario. "hoy almorzamos fuera, papá, Simón, Michelle y Alice nos esperan en Port Angeles, yo me quede a esperarte. Dice papá que llames a Edward."- ordenó pasándome el teléfono.

Supuse que debía darme prisa así que me vestí y llamé a Edward cómo me había ordenado Mar. Me peiné dejándome el cabello lacio y mi flequillo recto como siempre ya que tenía demasiada prisa para hacerme cualquier otra cosa en el pelo. Me puse unas sandalias blancas y cogí mi bolso blanco a juego. Justo cuando íbamos a salir por la puerta, recordé lo que debía de tener escrito en la espalda por Edward, después de sopesar la idea que fuese algo que me avergonzase ante mi hermana menor, decidí pedirla que me leyese la escritura, ya que de todos modos no tenía otra forma de averiguarlo. Mar subió mi vestido justo hasta la zona del escrito y pronunció el mensaje despacio: _Eres más de lo que merezco. Te quiero._

Edward siempre tan atento, es cómo si ni si quiera fuese del mismo planeta que el mío, cómo si alguien le hubiese puesto allí para que todo el mal que se sufre en amor, el lo compensase y te devolviese la ilusión por seguir creyendo en el.

Después de borrar el mensaje con un poco de acetona, cogí las llaves del volvo gris de mi padre y nos pusimos en camino a la casa de los Cullen. Yo solía conducir el BMW negro, era más deportivo, pero mi padre se lo llevó al taller del padre de Jacob hace un par de semanas para cambiarle las ruedas y aun no había tenido tiempo de arreglarlo. Recogimos a Edward y seguimos el camino a Port Angeles.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante, todos nos estaban esperando sentados en la mesa del fondo.

"Hola, ¿cuál es el motivo de la comida? ¿algo que celebrar?"- pregunté con insistencia mientras me dejaba caer en la silla y contemplaba la cara de los presentes, todos menos Simon y Alice parecían saber incluso menos que yo del asunto.

"Bueno"- comenzó Alice con cierta duda en su voz aunque con el rostro muy alegre.

Sin rodeos, vamos a casarnos.- la cortó mi hermano haciéndole las cosas más sencillas. Esperamos un bebé y ambos decidimos crear una familia estable dónde criar a nuestra pequeña, así que cómo ambos somos católicos, está decidido. Yo ya he comenzado a trabajar, y la familia de Alice tiene dinero suficiente para ayudarnos a pagar una boda digna, Esme y Carlisle ya nos dieron su bendición anoche."- dijo atropelladamente como si esperase una negación.

Si así lo queréis está bien chicos, os daré mi bendición, quiero que seáis felices y sé que a partir de ahora el bebé os ha hecho madurar y ser más responsables.- dijo mi padre para sorpresa de muchos de los presentes.

Continuamos el almuerzo celebrando la buena nueva, excepto Edward que estaba un poco molesto con Alice por ser el último en enterarse de la noticia, incluso después de Emmet. Aun así pasamos un gran almuerzo, pensando en cómo iba a ser la boda de mi hermano y mi futura cuñada que ya se había convertido en una hermana para mí.

Al volver, Charlie y Michelle se quedaron en casa, y nosotros decidimos salir a tomar algo a Hunter's, mientras caminábamos hasta la puerta Alice se me cogió del codo y me hizo frenar un poco el paso para ponernos detrás de los demás.

Bella, quiero preguntarte algo, y espero que tu respuesta sea que sí porque me muero porque lo seas. ¿Serás mi dama de honor?, no quiero herir los sentimientos de Kristen ni de Mar, pero eres mi familia, eres como mi hermana, no sólo porque yo esté con Simon, si no por tu relación con Edward también. ¿Qué te parece?- me dijo mirándome con expectación.

Claro que sí, lo seré Alice, me haces muy feliz, y te aseguro que Mar y Kristen sabrán comprenderlo. Saben que las quieres por igual pero saben que estamos más unidas.- la sonreí.

¡Genial! Gracias Bells, eres la mejor. – dijo deteniendo mi paso y abrazándome con fuerza. Otra cosa más, me gustaría que fueses la primera en saber el nombre de mi pequeña, tu hermano y yo después de darle muchas vueltas hemos encontrado un gran nombre.

"¿Cuál es?"- pregunte emocionada.

"Dakota, la pequeña Dakota Swan."

"Oh, Alice es perfecto, es precioso."

Cuando llegué a casa me sentí exhausta, así que me tumbé en el sofá con desgana dejándome caer. Encendí el televisor pero no echaban ningún programa potable que mereciese la pena ver así que decidí subir a mi cuarto a leer, pero cuando llegué mi hermana ya estaba dormida y no quise despertarla al encender la luz, tampoco quise volver a bajar al salón, así que me puse a escuchar música en mi mp4. Ya me iba a quedar dormida cuando decidí mirar mi teléfono, tenía un mensaje de un número privado: _Si yo fuera tú, no seguiría con Edward, por tu bien._

¿Quién podría haber sido? Estoy convencida de que Rupert estaba detrás de esto, él estaba preso pero podría haber mandado a alguien a asustarme. Le intenté quitar importancia, y no sé cuándo pero logré quedarme dormida.


	19. Frágil

Algunos de los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

Otro capi!!!que os está pareciendo la historia?va bien encaminada? Dejen reviews!!!!besoss

* * *

CAPÍTULO 18: "FRÁGIL"

A la mañana siguiente ya me había olvidado casi por completo del mensaje de la noche anterior. Mar y yo nos vestimos apresuradamente y salí a buscar a Alice y Kristen que me esperaban en casa de Kristen el parque para irnos a Port Angeles de compras. Me apetecía mucho aquel plan, mañana de chicas y luego almuerzo juntas.

Kristen se llevó media tienda, Alice compró sobretodo ropita para la pequeña Dakota, Mar no tuvo mucha suerte y sólo compró un vestido morado muy bonito, y yo me compré varios conjuntos de ropa interior que necesitaba con urgencia, unos leggins de vinilo, y tres camisetas largas estampadas muy bonitas.

¿Para qué quieres tú tanta ropa interior?- me preguntó Kris con insistencia mientras nos dirigíamos al restaurante.

Bueno, seguí tu consejo, y la verdad, me ha dado buenos resultados.- la contesté poniendo la mejor cara de inocente que pude, sabiendo a que me refería.

¿Tú y Edward? ¡Oh dios mío! Cuéntame detalles.- preguntó curiosa.

Por favor, Bella, te quiero, y me encanta que estés con mi hermano pero no quiero saber esa clase de detalles, por dios, ¡es mi hermano mayor!- dijo Alice poniendo una mueca de disgusto al pensar en cómo serían los detalles y Mar la siguió asintiendo con la cabeza, ya que se veía en la misma situación.

"Tranquila Allie, Kristen nos seas morbosa, es perfecto, y punto."- continué diciendo.

"No te imaginas lo envidiada que eres en estos momentos, por más de una, lo sé."- afirmó Mar.

"¿A qué te refieres?"- contesté incrédula. Sabía que más de una chica me envidiaba en salir con Edward, pero conocía perfectamente a mi hermana, y sabía que se refería a alguien en concreto.

"Tanya Denalí se ha pasado todo el curso suspirando por mi cuñado, no puedo creer que no os halláis dado cuenta, va a vuestro curso, lo sabe todo Forks."- exclamó sorprendida mi hermana.

"Bueno, algo me imaginaba, sí claro, pero no sabía que le gustaba más que a las demás chicas de Forks."- dije algo preocupada. Tanya era bastante guapa, tenía los ojos claros, de azul celeste como los míos, pero tirando a verdosos, el pelo rubio, rizado y corto por debajo de las orejas, tenía una sonrisa muy bonita, aunque pocas veces la mostraba, nunca me había caído nada bien, siempre ha querido ser el centro de atención del pueblo.

Aquella tarde la pasé en casa, porque Edward había quedado con Emmet, Simón y Jacob, en lo que sería su tarde de chicos particular, así que mi hermana y yo nos quedamos viendo un DVD y yo decidí acostarme pronto, después de acostar a Michelle, aunque no pude dormirme, me quede dándole vueltas al tema de Tanya, confiaba en Edward plenamente, pero no podía evitar sentir celos al pensar que pudiese sentir algo por ella en algún momento.

Mí móvil vibró despertándome de mis pensamientos, cosa que agradecí. Era un mensaje de Edward: _Bella, estoy sólo en casa, mis padres se han ido de fin de semana romántico a un balneario, mi hermana está con tu hermano en el cine, y Emmet prometió dejarme la casa para mí solo. ¿Qué te parece si coges el coche y te vienes? Te quiero._

Mi salvación.

Tomé una rápida, me puse una mini falda vaquera y una camiseta de tirantes amarilla, y uno de los conjuntos de ropa interior que me había regalado Alice, era negro con encaje, precioso. Aun tenía el pelo mojado cuando cogí las llaves del coche y salí de mi casa sin apenas hacer ruido.

Me presenté en casa de Edward en tres minutos, cuando solía tardar al menos diez, conduje más rápido de lo normal, estaba deseando volver a estar con él.

Toqué la puerta sin utilizar el timbre, y en seguida me abrió aquel chico de ojos azules que me volvía loca. Vestía vaqueros anchos desgastados, y camiseta negra ajustada, con el cuello de pico dejando entrever su clavícula, y su hermoso cuello. Tenía el pelo despeinado como si cada mechón hubiese decidido tener su propia vida.

Corrí hacia él y me arrojé a sus brazos. Le besé con tantas ganas que casi no le dejaba respirar, yo no me di cuenta hasta que me apartó de él.

"Cariño, me encanta que me recibas así, pero me estas ahogando." –dijo retirándome un poco de él aunque sin muchas ganas.

"Me aburría soberanamente, y tu mensaje me ha salvado de muerte por sopor."- le dije haciéndome la interesante, aunque se notaba a mil leguas que necesitaba estar con él.

"Pasa, parece que va a llover"- me dijo y apenas terminó de pronunciar sus palabras comenzaron a caer chuzos de punta. Pero yo me quedé allí quieta, impasible, disfrutando de la lluvia que caía sobre mí y aliviaba el calor que hacía.

"¿Bella? Vas a pasar, o tendré que ir a buscarte."- me dijo arqueando sus cejas.

"Ven a buscarme entonces"- dije ya completamente empapada y dando dos pasos hacia atrás alejándome del umbral de la puerta aun más.

"Está bien" - dijo aproximándome más a mí.

Y allí estábamos los dos, mirándonos fijamente, bajo la lluvia, dejando que empapase nuestro cuerpo, y disfrutando del momento. Edward me miraba fijamente, y yo no dejaba de sonreírle. De repente se sentó en el suelo, cambiando el rostro, cosa que me inundó de miedo.

"Es curioso cómo puedes llegar a amar tanto a alguien en tan poco tiempo."- dijo haciendo que mi temor se desvaneciese.

"Lo sé"- susurré sin parar de mirarle.

"Es que sin dudar, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida, y necesito que sepas que haría lo que fuera por ti"- dijo otra vez muy serio.

"Amor, ¿por qué estas tan serio? Me preocupas.". titubee, pero miré sus ojos azules, tan sinceros, cambiaron poco a poco su expresión, y se suavizaron las facciones de su cara, dejando que sus labios tensos también se relajaran.

"No estoy serio para nada Bella, estoy feliz, pero me desconcierta como me has enamorado en tan pocos meses, supongo que debes de ser maga o algo similar."- dijo buscando mi ombligo para comenzar con las cosquillas.

Le cogí las manos, evitando las cosquillas, y la puse en mi rostro mojado por la lluvia. Le besé de forma tierna y dulce, y él me devolvió el beso con una pasión frenética.

En seguida me alzó en volandas, y me metió en la casa. Esta vez no llegamos a su habitación, me lanzó apresuradamente en el sofá.

Me desperté y miré el reloj, era tardísimo. Me vestí y desperté a Edward zarandeándolo un poco del hombro. Me puse en pie, pero pronto un pequeño mareo me hizo caer de nuevo al sofá.

"Amor, ¿estás bien?"- me preguntó Edward preocupado.

"Sí, he debido levantarme muy deprisa"- contesté con prisa, y volví a intentar ponerme en pie, y volví a fallar.

Me desperté por la luz blanca cegadora, y vi su rostro aparecer, borroso, hasta que fue aclarándose y pase a verle totalmente nítido. Parecía un verdadero ángel con aquella luz. Tan pronto como recuperé la consciencia, me dolió mucho la cabeza, como si cien martillos la golpeasen sin parar.

"Bella, ¿cómo estás?"- me fije en su rostro, estaba realmente pálido, con los ojos enrojecidos como si hubiese estado llorando. Pronto quise llorar yo también.

"¿Qué ha pasado?"- pregunté desorientada. "¿Edward, has estado llorando?"- alcé el tono de voz, preocupándome aun más.

"Te has mareado, te desmayaste en el suelo de mi salón y te diste un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza. Te han estado haciendo pruebas toda la noche, llevas 5 horas inconsciente."- me contestó con la voz temblorosa.

Charlie entró en la habitación acompañado de mi hermano Simón, llevaba un vaso de café en su mano, que entregó a Edward tan pronto cómo me vio despierta. Se aproximo rápidamente a mi cama y me abrazó estrechamente, haciéndome recordar a aquel abrazó que me dio tras haberse enterado de lo que me había pasado aquella noche con Rupert. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, me sentía frágil, vulnerable.

"¿Qué es lo que me pasa?"- pregunté ansiosa, mientras unas lágrimas se desbordaban por mis mejillas.

"Tranquila hermanita, tienes la cabeza muy dura." - Me dijo Simón mientras secaba mis lágrimas con su dedo pulgar.

"Bella, hija ¿cómo te sientes?"- me preguntó mi padre con el semblante serio.

"Estoy bien, me duele un poco la cabeza."- mentí, me dolía horrores, pero no quise preocuparles aun más.

"Es normal, te has dado un gran golpe en la cabeza amor, pero todo está bien. Los médicos sólo están comprobando cuál ha sido la causa de tu mareo. En unas horas podremos irnos a casa."- me tranquilizó mi padre. "Edward, deberías ir a casa, tus hermanos deben de estar preocupados."

"Tranquilo Charlie, he llamado a Alice, pasaré la noche aquí con Bella si no te importa."

Después de varias discusiones de cuál de los tres debería quedarse conmigo, ganó mi padre, aunque Edward no quiso hacerle caso y también se quedo a mi lado. Mi hermano se fue a descansar por orden mía, lo intenté con mi novio, pero ni si quiera quiso escucharme.

Las pruebas fueron bastante lentas, algunas molestas, pero las soporté. En cuanto me analizaron cómo a un hámster, me dejaron volver a casa. Me encontraba algo débil así que caí enseguida en un profundo sueño.

Me desperté y me sentía bastante mejor, pero me dolía el cuello, y mis músculos estaban algo entumecidos, supuse que a causa de las pruebas.

Cuando me despejé escuche una voz familiar en el salón, así que decidí bajar, eran Raneé y Phil que estaban en Seattle por los semifinales de liga, y decidieron pasar a visitarnos un par de días.

"¡Mamá!"- grité desde el final de la escalera, abalanzándome sobre ella.

"Hola, mi rubia, ¡madre mía que guapa estas!" – dijo mi madre al tiempo que bajaban mis hermanos.

Abrazamos a Reneé y a Phil repetidas veces, mi padre fue muy amable, ya que mi madre quería irse a una pequeña posada que hay en el pueblo, pero mi padre insistió en instalarles en casa, fue un gran gesto por su parte.

Les ayudamos a instalarse y mi madre decidió cocinar en agradecimiento por la hospitalidad de Charlie.

"Reneé, este guiso está buenísimo, echaba de menos tus guisos"- dijo mi padre con la boca llena.

"Bueno mamá, a papá no le dejamos cocinar si no nos envenena."- comentó mi hermana con humor.

"Bella, cariño, ¿qué tal está Edward? A ver cuando me presentas a ese jovencito."- me pregunto mi madre curiosa, desde que sabe lo de Edward, no ha parado con el interrogatorio. "Y mi niño, Simón, ¿cómo va Alice? ¿cómo lleva su embarazo?"

"Está muy bien, ya sabemos cómo vamos a llamar a tu nieta."- mi madre hizo una mueca al oír la palabra, nieta, no se hacía a la idea aun de ser_ abuela_. "Se llamará Dakota."- dijo el futuro padre orgulloso.

"Es estupendo, que nombre tan bonito hijo mío."

Por la tarde decidimos llevar a mi madre y a Phil a casa de los Cullen, así conocerían a la familia que poco a poco se han convertido en la nuestra propia.

"Mamá este es Edward"- la presenté cogiéndole de la mano al hacerlo.

"Mi hija no exageraba, eres verdaderamente guapo."- le dijo mi madre descarada, algo que a mí me hizo enrojecer.

Mientras pasamos la tarde con los Cullen, mi madre se sentó al lado de Edward y de Alice, y no dejaba de acariciar la barriga de Alice con dulzura. A veces pienso que echa de menos tener un bebé en casa, y que puede que más adelante, cuando se establezcan en Jacksonville se anime con Phil.

Llegamos a casa muy tarde, y decidimos irnos a dormir, ya que al día siguiente iríamos de excursión por los alrededores de Forks, y tendríamos que madrugar bastante. Antes de acostarme recibí un mensaje de texto: _lamento no haber sido yo quién te mandó al hospital._

Ese mensaje me heló la sangre.

Me dolía mucho la cabeza, y tardé en dormirme, no fui capaz de cerrar los ojos hasta avanzada la madrugada, los dolores eran muy fuertes, pero supuse que el golpe que me di estaba haciendo su efecto.


	20. Los peores días de mi vida

VIDEO DE LA HISTORIA

.com/watch?v=JYruGPaYu6w

El vídeo de la historia!

Hoy capítulo doble de regalo para todas!, colgaré el video de la historia para que podais ver como son los personajes que cree.

Algunos de los personajes pertenecen a Sthepanie Meyer.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 19: "LOS PEORES DÍAS DE MI VIDA"

La excursión se suspendió justo en el momento en que me dio el primer ataque epiléptico. No recuerdo muy bien cómo fue, solo que hice preocuparse mucho a más de uno.

Pasaron los días y Phil tuvo que regresar a seguir con la liga, mi madre quiso quedarse unos días más conmigo, a pesar de las veces que traté de convencerla de que se fuese con Phil.

Los síntomas de mi enfermedad misteriosa aumentaban cada día, constantes mareos, dolores fortísimos de cabeza, somnolencia, vómitos, pérdida de la visión y lo peor, ataques epilépticos. El primero fue leve, me hicieron un electroencefalograma en el hospital, pero todavía no consiguieron dar con ello. Los siguientes fueron mucho más fuertes. Perdí seis kilos en apenas dos semanas. Decidieron ingresarme en el hospital.

Cuando mi madre se marchó se quedó muy preocupada, debía de tener muy mala cara porque no paraba de mirarme con lágrimas en los ojos y siempre al lado de mi familia estaban mis amigos, nunca me dejaban sola en aquella fría habitación de hospital.

Edward era él peor parado de todos, unas grandes ojeras recorrían sus ojos azules, no había dormido ni un solo día en su casa desde que me internaron, ese me rompía el alma, verle así de esa manera sufriendo por mi culpa y esta maldita enfermedad. Al principio hablaron de un tumor alojado en mi cabeza, pronto descartaron esa posibilidad debido a los exámenes médicos.

"Edward, por favor, vete a casa, descansa."- conseguí decirle con la voz tan baja que temí que no me hubiese oído, pero me oyó, su rostro se giró hacia mí y con su dedo índice me tapo los labios y me los besó con un dulce beso, eso me reconfortó bastante.

Pasaron las horas y Edward seguía a pie de mi cama, sin hacer caso a mis súplicas, pasaban doctores, enfermeras, pero yo no entendía nada. Mi hermana Michelle no podía venir a verme, por lo que la echaba mucho de menos, pero lo peor de todo es que no pude llevarla a la feria de Seattle como la prometí. Al pensar en ello, unas lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas, hice el esfuerzo de girar mi cabeza para ocultárselas a Edward pero me dolía demasiado el cuello.

"Amor, ¿Qué pasa? ¿por qué lloras?"- me dijo preocupado.

"Es que ni si quiera puedo llevar a mi hermana a Seattle como la prometí, quería que fuéramos juntos los tres."

"Bella, tranquila mi vida, pronto te curarás y podremos llevarla. Por cierto tengo algo que va a animarte, tu padre me lo ha dado esta mañana cuando aun dormías."- extendió su brazo y en su mano tenía un papel doblado a la mitad.

Lo abrí con impaciencia. Era un dibujo de Michelle, un monigote alto y rubio y otro más bajito y rubio que supuse que éramos nosotras. Detrás estaba garabateada nuestra casa, y decoraba el dibujo con estrellas doradas. En la esquina una pequeña inscripción que decía: _Para mi querida hermana, recupérate pronto, te echo de menos, te quiero mucho. Firmado cacahuete._

Aquella inscripción me hizo llorar, y Edward me contuvo, pero luego una enorme sonrisa se me dibujó en la cara al pensar en el bonito dibujo de mi hermana. Le pedí a mi enfermera que pegase el dibujo en la pared que podía ver.

Edward se sentó a mi lado mientras trataba de comer algo, y nos interrumpió mi móvil vibrando continuamente. Otro mensaje de aquellos: _me alegro de que estés pasando por todo esto, pronto Edward no querrá estar a tu lado._ Ya era el quinto mensaje de la semana.

"No puedo más"- grité entre sollozos. ¿Por qué me hacen esto Edward?- me derrumbé.

"Ya está bien."- dijo Edward con furia, como jamás lo había visto. "Esta misma tarde le doy el teléfono a Charlie, ese mal nacido me las va a pagar."

"Edward, creo que por la forma de escribirme, parece obra de una chica, siempre te menciona a ti."- le dije calmándome.

"Entonces voy a ayudar a Charlie a que acabe con todo esto."- dijo con su semblante más severo.

La tarde la pasé peor, con vómitos, y dolores de cuello insoportables. A la noche me vinieron a ver Kristen y Alice, con la barriga cada vez más hinchada, la quedaba muy poco para dar a luz, un mes y medio más o menos. Después del nacimiento del bebé sería la boda aunque debido a mi enfermedad habían suspendido momentáneamente los preparativos, cosa que a mí me hacía sentir aun peor.

Eran los peores días de mi vida, y no veía el final. Cada vez me sentía peor y sobretodo hacía sentirse peor a todos los que me rodeaban y eso es algo que no me podía perdonar. Encima esos malditos mensajes, me hacían sentirme aun más mareada.


	21. Mi ángel de la guarda

Importante!!!: Necesito que me deis opinión sobre el video que hice de la historia, Dependiendo de lo que me digáis lo dejaré en youtube o no, Besos

.com/watch?v=JYruGPaYu6w

Algunos de los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 20: "MI ÁNGEL DE LA GUARDA"

Me desperté aquella madrugada con la boca seca, y me fijé en Edward, por fin dormía, últimamente le costaba mucho dormirse, tampoco ayudaba ese incómodo sofá cama del hospital en el que descansaba su perfecto cuerpo. Me logré poner en pie después de mucho esfuerzo, me sentía débil, pero logré alcanzar el vaso de agua. Lo siguiente que sentí es cómo si se me paralizase el organismo, incuso sentí un crujido y debí de caerme al suelo.

Cuando logré despertarme estaba completamente sola, en una habitación distinta, nadie estaba a mi lado, ni si quiera Edward. Una enfermera paso por mi lado y yo quise llamarla, pero me di cuenta de que un tubo recorría mi garganta y me lo impedía. Mis manos estaban llenas de cables conectados a una maquina y un respirador respiraba por mí.

Al tiempo volví a despertarme, esta vez estaba en la misma habitación, a mi lado estaba un médico retirándome un aparatoso vendaje de mi brazo derecho, cuando mi visión se hizo más nítida conseguí identificar a Carlisle.

"Por fin despierta Isabella, ¿Cómo te encuentras?"- me pregunto con tono amable.

"Ca-Carlisle, me encuentro mucho mejor, aunque un poco desconcertada."- Seguí con mi mirada aquella habitación y Edward, mi padre y mis hermanos estaban allí. Mi padre hablaba por teléfono y a juzgar por lo poco que conseguí oír parecía ser Reneé. "¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿Por qué estoy llena de tubos?"- pregunte nerviosa, aumentándome un pequeño dolor en la zona de la nuca.

"Gracias a que Edward estaba aquí, has sido muy valiente hijo mío."-dijo dirigiéndole la mirada a mi ángel de la guarda. "Bella, has sufrido una Aneurisma en la aorta. Las paredes de tu ahora te debilitaron y se formo una pequeña grieta en ella. Has tenido mucha suerte, te han operado de urgencia pero a tiempo, y ya estás completamente sana. Tendrás que tomar un medicamento durante unas semanas y venir a revisión al hospital, yo mismo te trataré."

"Con que eso esa, una Aneurisma en mi aorta. Suena muy mal."- dije frunciendo el ceño.

"Suena mal pero en realidad una vez descubierto el problema, no es nada grave que no se cure con microcirugía unos días de reposo."- repuso Carlisle.

"Cariño, estas sana y salva gracias a Edward, llamó a tiempo a las enfermeras, si él no hubiese estado contigo…"- dijo mi padre sin llegar a poder terminar la frase.

Edward estaba de pie frente a mí, mirándome y sonriendo pero sin pronunciar palabra. Nos dejaron un rato a solas, para poder charlar. Sentí me quitaba un gran peso de encima, se evaporó y desapareció.

"Te debo la vida."- le dije con ternura extendiendo mi mano en busca de la suya, necesitaba sentir su piel.

"Haría cualquier cosa por ti."- me dijo él cogiéndome fuerte la mano. "Si te hubiese llegado a pasar algo, no lo habría soportado."- me dijo cambiando su gesto amable a otro de dolor, como de agonía.

"Quédate cerca, mi ángel de la guarda, te necesitaré si vuelvo a estar al borde de la muerte."- de pronto me vino a la cabeza nuestra canción, Your guardian angel, que razón tenía aquella letra.

Siempre. – contestó y me beso dulcemente en los labios.


	22. La llave

Algunos personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

Hoy capítulo doble de regalo, es mi cumple y estoy feliz!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 21: "LA LLAVE"

Me costó llegar a mi casa cuando me dieron el alta, aun me sentía entumecida de todo el tiempo que pasé postrada en aquella horrible cama. Me sentía bien, sana y fuerte cómo una roca, sólo necesitaba descansar por un par de días, tomar mi medicación e ir a la revisión con Carlisle.

Abrí el escaso correo que había para mí, eran varias respuestas a las universidades que solicité, pero en realidad sólo abrí la que me interesaba. La Universidad de Nueva York. Señorita Isabella Swan nos complace informarles que ha sido usted aceptada. Dejé de leer y bajé al salón tan deprisa cómo pude moverme. Era feliz por fín.

Llamé a Edward y él también había sido aceptado, cosa que no me extrañada sin dudarlo, el sacaba mejores notas que yo.

Me visitaban mis amigos a mi habitación, ya en casa, y eso me hacía pasar buenos ratos, Jacob y sus bromas con Emmet me sacaron más de una vez la sonrisa, Mar me trajo toneladas de ropa a modo de regalo de parte de Alice y Kristen también. Incluso vinieron Ángela y Eric desde Canadá dónde se han ido a estudiar y a vivir juntos. Mi madre no paraba de llamarme al teléfono y en cuanto a los mensajes de amenaza continuaban pero mi padre no me contaba gran cosa de ellos, ya que me había privado de mi móvil, mi medio de comunicación por culpa de alguna zumbada obsesionada con Edward.

Los preparativos para la boda continuaron adelante, pasaron unos días y dejé mi reposo por fin así que pude sentirme útil para variar y ayudar a Alice a encontrar un buen cáterin por internet. Nunca me había gustado demasiado internet pero me vi en la obligación de hacerme una cuenta de correo electrónico para poder comunicarme con mis amigos, después del incidente del teléfono móvil.

Después de encontrar una empresa de catering en Port Angeles que tenía buena pinta, decidí revisar mi correo, tenía cuatro emails nuevos.

_¡Hola hermana! bienvenida al mundo de internet, si no consigues manejarte llámame antes de que rompas el ordenador. Estoy en el cuarto de abajo. Te quiero. Simon._

Mi hermano nunca cambia, está completamente seguro de lo evidente, soy un desastre total con la tecnología es como si no hubiese crecido en este siglo.

_¡Hola, mi amor! Tengo una gran sorpresa para ti, esta noche pasaré a buscarte por tu casa y sabrás de qué se trata, no acepto un no por respuesta, además ya pedí permiso a quién tenía que pedirlo. Bueno no me adelanto más. Luego te veo niña guapa. Te quiero. Edward._

Desde que salí del hospital, Edward estaba muy misterioso, llevaba un par de días yendo y viniendo de Forks con Jacob y mi hermano, según él cosas de chicos.

_Bella, te adjunto la ecografía de tu sobrinita, es preciosa y está muy sana. Espero que lleves bien tu búsqueda de catering, cuando sepas algo escríbeme o llámame. Gracias por ser la mejor de todas las damas de honor que se pueda tener. Alice_

Alice me mandó una ecografía reciente de Dakota, era el único punto bueno que le veía a internet. Decidí contestarla.

_Alice, es preciosa y me alegro de que esté sana, gracias por la ecografía sacaré una copia. Encontré un catering en Port Angeles, hablé con el dueño y me dijo que nos pasáramos el fin de semana a degustar el menú para saber si nos gusta. Ya hablaremos. Un beso_

El cuarto mensaje me dejó paralizada.

_Isabella, no creas que por dar el móvil a tu padre estarás a salvo de mí, no voy a parar hasta te alejes de Edward. _

Decidí armarme de valor, y contestar a la dirección de email desde la que se mandó el correo. Naturalmente no contenía nada que me hiciese sospechar de alguien en concreto.

_No te tengo miedo, seas quien seas no te saldrás con la tuya._

Llamé a mi padre para que pudiese rastrear la dirección del correo, pero fue mandada desde una biblioteca pública, podía haber sido cualquiera, no teníamos nada nuevo.

Después de un rato decidí olvidarme de todo aquello y prepararme para la sorpresa de esta noche. Me puse un vestido azul eléctrico de volantes abajo y de escote de pico, era uno de los que mejor me sentaba. Saqué una chaqueta de media manga negra por si refrescaba o lo más probable, por si llovía, porque aunque no hiciese demasiado frío en Forks, por las noches refrescaba bastante por su clima húmedo. Adorné mi pelo con una diadema negra, dejándolo liso con el flequillo recto como acostumbraba, y me maquillé ligeramente, ya que a Edward le gustaba que fuese sin maquillar.

A las 21.00, tocaron al timbre, era Edward, él cual para más nerviosismo mío no paraba de dedicarle miradas de complicidad a mi padre.

"Estás muy guapa amor, ¿nos vamos?"

"Gracias, tu también. Sí vámonos."- asentí cogiéndole del brazo y despidiéndome de mi padre con un beso en la mejilla, y alzando mi mano para despedirme de mis hermanos.

Nos pusimos en camino y por la carretera que cogimos supuse que íbamos a Seattle. Cuando llegamos nos contó encontrar aparcamiento, pero por fin aparcó cerca de un restaurante italiano que hacía esquina.

Me abrió la puerta para que pasase y mis ojos se quedaron abiertos de par en par de la sorpresa. Aquel restaurante era realmente bonito, muy romántico y acogedor. Decorado con una estela de luces en sus pareces de madera.

El camarero nos acompañó a una mesa pegada a una ventana. Me asomé por ella y pude ver que la feria de Seattle seguía allí.

"No me puedo creer que aun sigan aquí."- le dije feliz, porque por fin podría llevar a Michelle.

"Sí, por eso elegí es restaurante, aunque esto no es toda la sorpresa."- me dijo con la cara que ponía cuando se salía por la suya.

Puse cara de extrañada, y le tendí la mano ansiosa por saber cuál sería mi sorpresa. El camarero nos interrumpió entrando en escena. Edward pidió el plato especial de la casa, pasta a la carbonara y yo opté por una ensalada césar.

"Bueno, con todo lo que nos ha pasado estos días, nos hemos olvidado de lo principal, nuestros estudios.- y dejó de hablar para buscar algo en el bolsillo de su cazadora de cuero negra.

Sacó una cajita negra del tamaño de la palma de su mano, y la extendió para que yo la cogiese. Tomé la caja dudosa, mirándole a los ojos, y la abrí. En el interior de la caja, una llave plateada yacía tumbada justo en el centro.

"¿Qué es?"- dije aún mas extrañada. No sabía de verdad que quería decirme con aquella llave.

"Es la llave de nuestro futuro juntos"- y volvió a dejar de hablar para entregarme un sobre cerrado.

Cogí el sobre, lo abrí con impaciencia, y encajé todas las piezas, se trataba de varias fotos de un apartamento precioso. La fachada era marrón oscura, y por dentro parecía muy espacioso, todo bien decorado.

"Bella, te presento a tu nuevo hogar. Ya he pagado las tres primeras cuotas con ayuda de Charlie, nos vamos la semana que viene, no sin antes traer a tu hermana a la feria este fin de semana, si tu lo deseas, claro"

"¿Estás de broma, verdad? ¡Dios mío Edward! Es perfecto, de verdad. Te quiero."- le dije antes de abalanzarme ante él, y besar sus dulces labios.

"Yo también te quiero boba." – me dijo con su increíble sonrisa torcida.

Continuamos la velada por la feria de Seattle, este año era más grande que nunca. Montamos en la noria, en el tiovivo, y en varias atracciones más. Edward me consiguió un oso panda de peluche muy gracioso, y a mi hermanita Michelle una ranita.

No quería volver a casa estaba preocupada por aquel mensaje, no le comenté nada a Edward de aquello, no quería preocuparle aún más.

A la entrada de Forks me entró un pánico increíble, y ordené a Edward a que parase el coche en un claro que había saliendo un poco de la carretera. Antes de que me pudiese preguntar que me pasaba, le besé con todas mis fuerzas, impidiéndole hablar. Al principio, el dudó, pero en seguida me devolvió el beso con más insistencia que la mía propia. Me condujo a la parte trasera del coche, y el mundo dejó de existir para nosotros.


	23. Sin frenos

Algunos personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

* * *

CAPÍTULO 22: "SIN FRENOS"

Aquella mañana mi padre llegó pronto de trabajar. Bajé las escaleras al oír su voz.

"¡Papá!"- me colgué de sus brazos y le besé en la mejilla como cuando era una niña pequeña.

"Hija mía, a que se debe este…, ah comprendo, ya sabes lo del apartamento imagino."- me dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Sí, gracias, por todo."- le agradecí con sinceridad.

"Edward es un buen chico, y tú siempre nos has demostrado a mí y a Reneé ser una persona responsable. Además, tendréis muchos papeles que entregar de la matrícula de la universidad después de la boda, así que será más fácil si os mudáis allí."- se explico mi padre. "Toma cariño, ya no lo voy a necesitar más, no hemos logrado demasiado, lo siento cielo, seguimos en ello".- me extendió mi teléfono móvil cambiando su semblante a otro más preocupado.

"No te preocupes papá. En una semana estaré lejos, y nadie del pueblo sabrá dónde voy excepto mis amigos y vosotros. No van a moléstame más, Edward cuidará de mí."

No tardé ni cinco minutos en coger mi móvil, cuando vibró sobresaltándome. Me di cuenta de que tenía varias llamadas perdidas de mis amigos, antes de que supieran que ya no tenía mi móvil. Me fui a abrir el mensaje, ocupada dos páginas, era de Edward.

_Amor, supongo que tu padre ya te habrá devuelto el móvil. Anoche lo pasé muy bien, muchas noches como esta se repetirán en Nueva York. Por cierto, la sorpresa que me diste tú en el coche superó a la mía con creces. Estás loca y me encanta. Te echaré de menos hoy, pásatelo bien con las chicas. Te quiero _

La verdad es que nunca pensé que fuera capaz de hacer lo que hice anoche, pararme de esa manera en el arcén de la carretera y seducir a mi novio por sorpresa, es algo que la antigua Bella jamás habría ni tan si quiera pensado.

Eran más de las doce, y me empecé a vestir, había quedado con las chicas a las 13.00, _genial, llegaremos tarde_, pensé para mis adentros. Me puse mis jeans pitillos favoritos y una camiseta negra corta con un pequeño estampado. Cogí una camisa de cuadros que Edward me había regalado en una de las noches que pasé con él y me la puse por encima por si refrescaba. Mi hermana me hacía gestos para que me diese prisa continuamente, cosa que no ayudaba en absoluto. Cogí mi bolso y mis llaves del coche para ir a casa de Kristen, allí me estarían esperando, pero mi estúpido coche estaba decidido a no arrancar otra vez. Miré a mi hermana con incredulidad.

Volvimos a entrar en casa en busca de mi padre, que al haber tenido turno de noche probablemente estaría dormido.

"Jefe Swan tenemos una emergencia."- dije bromeando y despertándole de un buen susto.

"¿Qué pasa?, ¡oh Bella! por favor, no me llames jefe Swan, me haces sentir como si siguiese trabajando."- me dijo haciendo un mohín.

"Papá, el coche no arranca, y no tenemos tiempo para dejárselo a Billy Black o a Jacob, llegamos tarde, ¿nos dejas tu volvo?"- le pregunte apremiada.

"Sí, cogedlo. Esta tarde no creo que lo use. Llamaré a Billy Black para que mire tu BMW. Tened cuidado si vais a Seattle, no me gusta nada que vayáis solas a la ciudad. "

"Tranquilo papá, iremos a Port Angeles, a comer, de compras, ya sabes…cosas de chicas."- le dije besándole en la mejilla y despidiéndome deprisa.

Tomé las llaves del volvo de mi padre y conduje hasta la casa de Kristen. No me dio tiempo ni a salir del coche cuando ya me estaban esperando allí, Kristen y Alice.

"¡Vamos tardonas!"- exclamaron al tiempo.

"Lo siento, culpa mía."- repuse mientras alzaba la mano para que se metieran en el coche. Me fijé en Alice, hacía apenas unos días que no la veía y parecía que su barriga crecía por minutos. "¡Dios mío Alice! Estás enorme."- la dije mientras la sacaba la lengua para dejar claro que se trataba de una broma.

"Lo sé, esta pequeña va a nacer muy sana." – dijo mientras se acariciaba la barriga.

"Chicas, he de confesaros algo, ahora que estamos todas, y os advierto se os hará muy raro." – anunció Kris.

"¡Suéltalo!"- la exigió mi hermana Mar.

"Jacob y yo, estamos empezando, algo, bueno no sé."- dijo Kristen.

De repente no pude contenerme y una gran risotada salí de mí.

"Lo siento" – logré decir entre risas. "Pero dinos algo nuevo, vamos Kris, lleváis desde que erais unos niños flirteando, era cuestión de tiempo que acabaseis juntos. Me alegro mucho por vosotros."

"Creo que alguien más tiene que confesarnos algo."- dijo Alice mirándome a través del retrovisor.

"Bueno, vale aunque lo mío ya lo sabéis. La semana que viene Edward y yo nos vamos a vivir a Nueva York, es oficial."

"No me refería a ti."- giró su mirada hacia mi hermana Mar.

"No me puedo creer que se haya chivado de esa manera. ¡Me va a oír!"

"Tengo mis métodos de tortura, le amenacé con pintarle las uñas de los pies mientras dormía y enseñar las fotos por internet."- dijo Alice orgullosa mientras las tres reían a coro.

"No entiendo nada, ¡explicaos!"- interrumpí.

"Bells, yo…estoy saliendo con Emmet, no te vuelvas loca, no te lo dije porque llevamos poco más de un par de semanas."- me dijo tímidamente.

"¿Cómo?"- la contesté algo molesta. "No me puedo creer que no me lo hayas dicho hasta ahora Mar, siempre me cuentas todo."- la dije mientras lancé una de mis miradas de decepción.

"Lo siento…"- contestó avergonzada.

"¿Sabéis que significa esto?"- la interrumpí sonriéndola. "¡Que tenemos que organizar una salida en parejas!"

Las cosas al final estaban saliendo bastante bien, después de lo mal que lo había pasado me alegraba saber que tanto mi hermana como mi mejor amiga estaban acompañadas y felices, eso me hacía más fácil mi marcha a kilómetros de distancia de ellas.

Llegamos a Port Angeles y después de comer en nuestro restaurante favorito, la incansable Alice entraba en cada tienda como un terremoto, a diferencia de otras salidas, esta vez se centró en comprar ropa para la pequeña Dakota. Yo escogí uno de los conjuntos y se lo regalé a pesar de resistírseme un buen rato a aceptar el regalo, ya que según ella era un conjunto muy caro, para mí, nada era caro para mi futura sobrina y mi nueva hermana.

Pasé por al lado del escaparate de una joyería preciosa, y miré un reloj de hombre situado justo en el centro. Era precioso, y encajaría perfecto en la muñeca de mi novio. Decidí pasar y comprárselo sin pensármelo dos veces. Mientras la dependienta me lo envolvía para regalo mi móvil sonó con insistencia.

"¿Papá?"-pregunté extrañada.

"Bella, hija mía, gracias al cielo."- contestó aliviado.

"¿Qué pasa?, papá, estoy bien, sigo medicándome y en las revisiones ya me han dicho que estoy mucho mejor, deja ya de preocuparte cada vez que salgo."

"Escucha hija, ¿le notas algo raro al volvo?"- me preguntó.

"No papá, está perfecto. ¿Por qué?"- Su preocupación me estaba inundando a mí poco a poco.

"Alguien le ha cortado los frenos a tu BMW, es una suerte que el coche no arrancase esta mañana."

"Dios mío, escucha papá por favor, no le digas nada de esto a Edward, ya sabes cómo es de protector, me encerrará en su habitación con llave si se entera de esto."- me apresuré a decirle.

"Lo siento cariño, está conmigo, se ofreció a ayudarme con el coche. Pero no logramos dar con lo que era, así que se lo llevamos a Jacob. Él nos advirtió."

"Oh, oh, bueno, llegaré pronto a casa. Estamos haciendo unas últimas compras. Tranquilo. Hasta luego.

Cuando salí de mi asombro, la dependienta me ofrecía el reloj ya envuelto, no me había dado cuenta que llevaba un rato esperando que lo cogiese.

Salí de la tienda lo más serena posible, las chicas me esperaban fuera. Me dirigí hacia ellas, que estaban tan cansadas que ellas mismas me condujeron hacia el coche para volver a Forks.

Cuando llevé a Kristen a su casa, conduje hasta la casa de los Cullen para ver a Edward, pero él no estaba allí, Esme me dijo que estaba esperándome en casa. Mar y Alice se quedaron allí y yo regresé a casa pensando en lo que me esperaba

Abrí la puerta sigilosa con la intención de pasar desapercibida, pero en seguida mi hermanita Michelle dio la señal de que había vuelto a casa.

"¡Bells!"- exclamó mientras caminaba hacia a mí con pequeños saltitos. Edward me ha contado que la feria sigue en Seattle, "¿iremos mañana, iremos, iremos?"

"¡Hola cacahuete!, claro que sí. Si Edward te lo ha dicho, iremos." Le dije mirando a Edward a los ojos. En su rostro se dibujaba un gesto aliviado.

Dejé a mi hermana en el suelo de nuevo, y me acerqué a Edward, estaba sentado al pie de mi escalera, justo al lado de mi padre. Besé a mi padre en la mejilla, y él se retiró señalando en dirección a la cocina antes de irse. Me senté al lado de Edward y le tomé la mano con fuerza. De pronto su voz rompió aquel silencio.

"Escucha Bella, no quiero que salgas sin mí o sin tu hermano o tu padre a tu alrededor. Si te pasase algo…"- no pudo terminar, tampoco quise que lo hiciera, un escalofrío recorrió mi columna al pensar en el final de esa frase.

"Pero Edward, sólo me queda una semana en Forks, quisiera poder despedirme de mis amigos, y se me hará algo difícil si no puedo salir sin una escolta."- le dije haciéndole una mueca de desagrado.

"Niña guapa, no vas a poder negociar conmigo de ninguna de las formas, hasta que no estemos en Nueva York no irás sola, siempre podrás salir conmigo y con todos los demás."- me dijo cambiando el gesto y acercándose a mi cara.

"Pero es injusto. Me siento enjaulada. ¿Seguro que no lo podemos negociar?"- le dije con mi cara más traviesa, soltando su mano y enroscándola en su nuca, acercando sus labios a mi boca con fuerza. Pero después de devolverme el beso, se detuvo.

"¡Bella, para! Está tu padre a menos de cinco metros. Además no pienso arriesgar a que te pase nada por muy dulce que sea el premio. Amor, esto es serio, han manipulado los frenos de tu coche. ¿Y si hubiese arrancado? No puedo ni imaginarlo."- puso el semblante muy serio y agachó la cabeza, sacudiéndola para librarse de las imágenes de su pensamiento.

No insistí más, de todos modos tanto Edward como mi padre tenían razón. Forks se estaba convirtiendo en una ciudad peligrosa para mí, y hasta que él o la perturbada mental que me estaba haciendo esto fuese descubierta, no debería arriesgarme a cometer ninguna tontería.

El resto de la noche transcurrió tranquilo, vimos un DVD en el salón y mi padre invitó a Edward a quedarse a dormir y le preparó el cuarto de invitados. Mi padre confiaba mucho en Edward y sólo estaba tranquilo cuando yo estaba con él, y yo no me opondría a algo así. Me encantaba estar con él cada minuto de mi vida, con mi ángel rebelde de ojos azules.

Me quedé dormida en seguida, me transmitía mucha seguridad saber que mi novio dormía a sólo un piso más abajo.


	24. Tanya

Algunos de los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

Dejen reviews!!!:D

* * *

CAPÍTULO 21: "TANYA"

"¡Buenos días!"- desplacé mi cabeza acurrucada bajo mis sábanas rosas para poder ver de dónde procedía aquella voz. Aun adormilada recordé de quien se trataba.

"Los mejores si me los das tú"- contesté con una gran sonrisa, algo poco habitual en mí por las mañanas.

¡Buenos días, buenos días, buenos días!- una voz chillona interrumpió aquel momento. ¡Nos vamos a la feria!- gritó Michelle.

La miré sin cesar mi sonrisa, y enterré mi cabeza en la almohada para hacerla rabiar.

"¡Bella! Vamos por favor" - dijo enfurruñada.

Está bien cacahuete, ¡cuánta energía por la mañana!- repuse.

Edward y Michelle bajaron a desayunar, y yo me vestí lo más rápido que pude, he hice mi cama. Mi hermana Mar estaba sentada al borde de la suya mientras me contaba cómo iba su relación con Emmet, eso me alegraba mucho, oírla tan feliz. Me puse unos shorts vaqueros y una camiseta rosa palo de tirantes atada a la espalda que dejaba ver mi punto flaco ante Edward, el ombligo, pero no tenía mucho tiempo como para cambiarme. Me anudé el pelo en una coleta alta y bajé las escaleras con apremio.

Desayunamos algo ligero y nos preparamos para el viaje, un pequeño picnic, bebidas frías, y algo de fruta.

Durante el viaje Michelle no paraba de tararear una canción infantil que le habían enseñado en la escuela, Edward la seguía, mientras que yo le miraba absorta y embelesada. Por un momento vi a Edward cuidando de mis hijos, un niño castaño como mi padre y una niña rubia como mí madre, ambos con los ojos perfectos y profundos de Edward. Esa visión me gustó tanto, que cuando quise salir de ella ya habíamos aparcado en el parking de la feria.

Pienso montarme en todo.- exclamó mi hermanita sujetando su mano izquierda a la mía, y la derecha a la de Edward.

- Con calma cacahuete, con calma, las atracciones seguirán todo el día.- la dije soltándome de su mano y arreglándole sus coletas en el pelo revuelto del viaje.

Pasamos toda la mañana montándonos en todo lo que Michelle consideraba divertido, eso era el noventa por cierto de la feria. Edward la sacó dos peluches de un puesto de tiro de perdigones, realmente tenía buena puntería. También nos compró un par de algodones azúcar, yo compartí el mío con él, y mi hermana se terminó el suyo en un suspiro.

Comimos en una pequeña pradera con un merendero preparado. Había muchas familias comiendo allí. Me gustaba aquel sitio, ya imaginaba las tardes con Edward en central Park, no podía esperar a mudarme. De pronto un dedo de Edward se aproximó hacía mi ombligo obligándome a dejar de soñar

"Ni se te ocurra." – le amenacé y alejo su dedo de mí, pero a los dos segundos me cogió en volandas, y me paseó corriendo por toda la pradera mientras mi hermana nos perseguía riendo a carcajadas.

"Tú eres más lista, pero yo soy más fuerte."- decía entre el tumulto de la gente.

"¡Para!!Bájame!" - Le ordenaba ente risas. De pronto me dejó en el suelo, tumbada en el cálido césped de la pradera.

"No sabes lo mucho que te quiero." Me dijo susurrándome al oído mientras Michelle nos preguntaba a voces que me había dicho Edward al oído.

Era casi impensable lo feliz que Edward me hacía, siempre permaneciendo junto a mí, queriéndome por lo que soy. A su lado me sentía una adolescente ilusionada y con las hormonas revolucionadas. De pronto desee que no estuviéramos en aquella feria rodeada de gente, y sobre todo de niños.

"Lo sé. Te quiero niño bobo, pero déjame levantarme. El último que llegue a aquella fuente paga los helados.

La tarde fue algo más tranquila ya que el ajetreo de la mañana nos dejó exhaustos. La sonrisa de mi hermana se ensanchaba por momentos, hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía tan feliz. Desde que mis padres se separaron, la peor parada fue Michelle, estaba muy unida a mi padre, y aunque era muy pequeña cuando ocurrió, mi hermana siempre ha sido muy buena percatándose de que las cosas van mal, y sufrió mucho al distanciarse de mi padre.

Cuando llegamos, el coche patrulla de mi padre estaba aparcado en mi porche, eso me hizo estremecerme, nunca lo dejaba en casa y me pareció muy extraño que con todo lo que me pasaba ahora, estuviese allí aparcado.

Entramos en casa y Edward decidió acompañarme hasta el umbral, aún no era tarde por lo que saldríamos a pasear un buen rato.

Cuando entré en el salón comprendí la situación de inmediato, mi padre estaba de uniforme sentado junto a su compañero David, estaban revisando el ordenador portátil y supongo que mi cuenta de correo para examinar mejor los privados.

"Hola chicos, Edward, pasa no te quedes en la puerta."- le invitó mi padre mientras cogía de la mano a Michelle. "¿Cómo lo has pasado cariño?"

"Papá ha sido estupendo."- dijo Michelle entre bostezos.

"Da las gracias a Edward y a tu hermana y sube a dormir cielo, en seguida subo a arroparte, estarás agotada."

"Pero si no estoy cansada."- repuso ella "Gracias, os quiero a los dos" y pronto subió las escaleras rindiéndose a las órdenes de mi padre.

"Bella, cariño, esta misma tarde hemos recibido a casa una llamada de un número privado. Mar descolgó y la amenazaron pensando que era tu voz, hemos pensado en esperar por si vuelven a llamar y tratar de localizar la llamada."- se me heló la sangre. Fuera quien fuera quien me odiase, sabía perfectamente dónde vivía y eso me hacía temer por mi familia, aunque la presencia de mi padre me hacía sentir más segura.

"¡Maldita sea!"- grité enfadada, quería que aquello acabase de una dichosa vez. "¡Esto no es justo!"

"Tranquila cariño, cogeremos a quién te está haciendo esto."- me tranquilizó cogiéndome de los hombros. "¿Vais a salir de nuevo?".

"Sí papá, iremos a pasear, voy a ponerme una chaqueta, empieza a refrescar y pero parece que al menos no lloverá."- contesté algo más tranquila.

"La traeré a casa pronto Charlie." – le dijo Edward con su aterciopelada voz.

Mientras paseábamos por el parque, no pude evitar darle vueltas a la cabeza a lo de aquella llamada. Eso hizo que Edward se preocupase, así que comencé a hablar para cambiar la situación.

"Gracias por el día de hoy, mi hermana te adora."- le dije mientras le tomé la mano y la empujaba en un leve vaivén.

"Esa pequeña se hace querer. Debe ser cosa de familia, su hermana mayor debería estar presa por robar corazones de chicos inocentes y desvalidos ¿sabes?"- me dijo con su sonrisa torcida.

"Ah ¿sí?, pues estás en todo el derecho de denunciarme a Charlie, porque no pienso devolvértelo jamás."

"No tengo intenciones de recuperarlo, está mucho mejor contigo. Sólo quiero saber si podré guardar yo también el tuyo."

"No tienes ni que cuestionártelo si quiera, ya es todo tuyo, y siempre lo será, cuídalo bien." Le dije mientras me acerqué a sus labios llenos, y le besé con ternura, un beso largo que no quería que terminase. "Tengo una cosa para ti."- dije sacándome del bolsillo el reloj perfectamente empaquetado.

"¿Para mí? ¡Si hoy no es mi cumpleaños!"- protestó, pero abrió el paquete con delicadeza. "Oh, Bella es precioso, gracias mi amor. Pero te ha debido de costar un dineral."- le callé besándole los labios.

Por un momento, se nos olvido el mundo, Edward me agarró en volandas y yo le rodee con mis piernas sin parar de besarle. Me amarré a su cuello con fuerza, y él cambió la posición de mi cuerpo en menos de un segundo para sujetarme cuál novia recién casada antes de cruzar la puerta de casa la primera noche.

Una voz conocida nos interrumpió y Edward me bajó al suelo con delicadeza sin parar de mirarme a los ojos.

Isabella Swan, me alegra verte por aquí, ya pensé que te habría pasado algo malo.- dijo aquella voz con un tono muy extraño.

Cuando se acercó a nosotros la luz de la farola iluminó si pálido rostro de ojos verdes. Se trataba de Tanya Denalí, la persona más odiosa de todo el instituto. Cada verano de mi vida vivida en Forks, he tratado de evitar encontrarme con ella, su superioridad ante los demás, su actitud, me sacaba de quicio.

"Hola Edward"- dijo sin dejar de mirarle "Te veo muy bien". Aquella mirada me crispaba los nervios, realmente me enfureció, quería sacarla los ojos, allí mismo, y yo ni si quiera soy agresiva.

"Tanya…"- contestó él con desinterés.- y volvió a elevarme en sus brazos para seguir besándome.

Tanya se marchó en seguida, y si no fuese porque estaba muy concentrada en aquel beso, juraría que hasta la oí gruñir.

Cuando Edward por fin me dejó respirar, me puse en pie y le tomé de nuevo la mano.

"Me ha puesto nerviosa cómo te miraba."- le dije algo desanimada. Sé que Edward me quería a mí, pero Tanya a pesar de su mala conducta, era una chica muy guapa, y era evidente que se había fijado en mi novio. "Es como si te quisiese desnudar con la mirada, es muy guapa ¿verdad?"

J a ja ja- soltó una risotada tan fuerte que resonó un ligero eco en la oscuridad y silencio del parque. Dulce niña boba, no es más guapa que tú en absoluto. No sé esa Tanya me pone nervioso, hay algo en ella…que no me gusta nada.

"Dios mío"- en seguida empecé a encajar las piezas. ¿Cómo no me he podido dar cuenta antes? "Edward, es Tanya, la de los privados, está loca por ti y la veo lo suficientemente estúpida como para hacer una cosa así."- dije con furia.

"¿Eso crees Bella?, no lo sé cielo, no me gusta nada esa chica, pero no sé si sería capaz de llegar hasta ese extremo. Me parece que es un capricho que otra cosa, de todos modos, se lo haré saber a Charlie, y sea quien sea, jamás te tocará."- me dijo amarrándome fuertemente la cara, y selló su frase con un dulce beso.


	25. Nueva York

Algunos de los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi amiga Carolina, por ayudarme y apoyarme desde el principio con esta historia :D

* * *

CAPÍTULO 22: "NUEVA YORK"

Las despedidas jamás fueron mi fuerte. Me ponían demasiado triste y acababa llorando a lágrima viva, pero esta vez no podría escaparme como otras veces, tendría que hacer frente y despedirme de mis amigos y familia por unos meses.

El camión de la mudanza llegó muy temprano, yo ya tenía todo mi equipaje preparado y mis cosas metidas en cajas de cartón. Primero el camión pasó por mi casa, y cargué las cosas con ayuda del conducto de la empresa, un tipo bastante amable. Cuando terminamos de cargar todo en el camión, comenzó la despedida.

Charlie, no cocines sin supervisión de Simon o Mar, por favor,- le exigí preocupada, realmente a mi padre se le daba muy mal la cocina.

"¿Supervisión? ¿Y desde cuándo he necesitado yo supervisión de mis propios hijos?"- preguntó haciendo un mohín. "Anda ven aquí"- dijo extendiendo sus brazos para darme uno de esos abrazos que estrujan más que dar cariño, terminé llorando, y le hice llorar a él también.

"Bueno, papá, te veré en un mes y poco, tendré que conocer a mi sobrina en persona, no es para tanto, además hemos estado mucho más tiempo separados."- le dije quitándole hierro al asunto.

De pronto miré a mi hermana Mar, estaba con la mirada perdida y fija en el camión de la mudanza, justo a mi espalda. Me dieron unas terribles ganas de soltar las maletas y quedarme allí con ellos, pero eso no podía ser.

"Mar, ven aquí, dame una abrazo fuerte."- la dije mientras la amarraba con fuerza.

"¿Qué voy a hacer yo sin ti?"- me contestó ella entre lágrimas.

"Tienes a Kristen, y a Alice por unos meses. Además podrás venirme a ver a Nueva York siempre que quieras, tendrás cuarto propio."- no sé si la convenció mi teoría pero pareció calmarse. "Cuida mucho de Charlie, eres la más sensata de la familia, evitarás que hagan tonterías en mi ausencia.- la dije soltándola poco a poco y guiñándola un ojo.

De pronto mi hermano mayor me tomó en sus brazos por sorpresa, y me elevó tan alto que por un momento pensé que me iba a caer.

Hermanita, te voy a echar mucho de menos. Más le vale a Edward cuidarte hasta que Alice y yo estemos en Nueva York. Seremos vecinos, a sólo dos manzanas de vuestro apartamento. – eso me reconfortó.

Nunca me había separado de mi gemelo por más de un fin de semana, y aunque iba a ser bastante duro por lo unidos que estábamos, al menos tenía la buena suerte de saber que viviría muy cerca de mí en unos meses.

"Cacahuete."- su cara reflejaba completa tristeza, verla poner esa carita me hizo temblar. "No pongas esa carita mi pequeña, ¿sabes que en Nueva York hay un zoo enorme? Y por supuesto también hay feria, podrás venir conmigo ¿verdad?- su cara cambió el gesto a una leve sonrisa."

"¿Me lo prometes?"- me preguntó.

"Por supuesto que sí ranita. ¿Cuándo he incumplido yo mis promesas?"- la pregunté mientras la subía en volandas.

"Nunca"- dijo ella satisfecha.

En cuanto me subí al camión sentí que una mitad de mi vida se quedaba allí con ellos. Quise bajarme en marcha y correr hacia ellos.

"! Os quiero!"- les grité mirando por última vez sus caras. Sé que les vería muy pronto y vendría a visitarles pero en el fondo significaba una nueva etapa de mi vida en el que mi familia estaría algo más distante.

Cuando llegamos a casa de los Cullen, nuestros amigos y mi nueva familia estaban esperándonos allí.

"Lo siento, odio las despedidas."- dije mientras que Edward me ayudaba a bajar del alto camión.

Cuando Edward por fin terminó de subir sus cosas, el camionero se ofreció a esperar y llevarnos al aeropuerto de Seattle, ya que él al fin y al cabo, la empresa de mudanzas estaba muy cerca de allí. Se me hacía raro que mis cosas llegasen más tarde que nosotros mismos a nuestro nuevo hogar.

Nos despedimos de nuestros amigos, y de mi nueva familia. Edward parecía triste pero no derramó ni una sola lágrima. Supongo que porque la idea de que vivir juntos abarcaba toda su emoción, así que, para contener mi emoción me puse en su lugar, pensando en el feliz futuro que nos esperaba juntos.

"Llamar, sobre todo si decidís casaros, locuelos."- les dije a Jacob y a Kristen entre risas.

"! Nos fugaremos a las Vegas y no te invitaremos a la boda, boba!"- me contestó ella.- mientras me abrazaba fuerte. "Te quiero, cuidaros mucho y llámame siempre que puedas."

Nos pusimos en camino al aeropuerto, tardamos mucho menos de lo que habíamos calculado tomando un taxi, gracias a aquel amable camionero que nos libró de lo difícil que sería que un taxi llegase a Forks.

Me sentí emocionada, no veía el momento de llegar a nuestro apartamento, y empezar nuestra vida juntos.

"Mis padres nos han querido hacer un regalo de graduación atrasado."- me dijo mirándome de reojo.

"Me mimáis demasiado, ¿Y bien? ¿dónde está?"- pregunté intrigada mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro.

En Nueva York, en nuestro apartamento, bueno no exactamente dentro de él claro.- dijo él con una gran sonrisa triunfante.

Me encogí de hombros, sabía que por mucho que insistiera Edward no me iba a decir ni una palabra hasta que yo misma descubriese la sorpresa. Como de grande era aquel regalo que ni si quiera cabía en nuestro apartamento.

Cuando llevábamos apenas veinte minutos de viaje, Edward se quedó profundamente dormido, yo acurruqué su cabeza en mi hombro, y le acaricié suavemente la mejilla. Debía de estar muy cansado para quedarse dormido. Se había estado encargando él sólo de los preparativos de Nueva York, para que todo estuviese perfecto cuando llegásemos, y de encargar los anillos de la boda de Alice y Simon.

Le miré su tierna y perfecta cara mientras dormía, tenía una expresión feliz, sus labios perfectos que incitan a besarle, sus largas pestañas, sus perfectas facciones y su pelo rubio cobrizo despeinado. Más que un humano, parecía un ángel, y verdaderamente lo era, mi ángel de la guarda, el que siempre está cuando más le necesito.

Una voz suave y susurrante desvió mi atención. Se trataba de una anciana que viajaba sentada a nuestro lado.

"¡Qué buena pareja hacéis hija mía! Disculpa si me entrometo, pero son muchas horas de vuelo, y estoy muy aburrida."- me dijo la buena mujer sonriéndome.

"No se preocupe, y gracias. ¿Viaja usted a Nueva York, o es sólo una escala?"- la pregunté con ánimo de comenzar una conversación.

"Sí hija mía, voy a Nueva York a visitar a mis nietos, mi nieta pequeña está en la vive allí con su futuro marido. Ellos me recuerdan mucho a vosotros. Tan jóvenes, tan enamorados, y tan guapos. Perdí a mi marido hace un año, pero nosotros estábamos tan enamorados como vosotros ahora.- contestó la anciana entre susurros."

Oh, lo siento muchísimo.- la dije apenada.

"No te preocupes cielo, me dio una vida completa y feliz a su lado."- dijo la mujer expresando una tierna sonrisa. "Y dime, vosotros viajáis a Nueva York también?- me preguntó interesada.

"Sí, nos acabamos de graduar, y el año que viene comenzamos en la Universidad de Nueva York. Hemos alquilado un apartamento en el Upper East Side, cerca a Central Park."

"Debéis de quereros mucho a juzgar por cómo os mirabais él uno al otro."- afirmó amablemente.

"Sí, él bueno… lo es todo para mí."- dije sonrojándome.

Charlamos durante una hora de vuelo, pero en cuanto hubo un silencio, fui yo la que se quedó dormida esta vez. Cuando abrí mis ojos, era Edward el que hablaba con aquella anciana. Se percató de que tenía los ojos abiertos y se acercó a mi cara, frotando su nariz contra la mía.

"Hola mi amor."- dijo sonriente. "¿Preparada para la Gran Manzana? Estamos aterrizando.

"¡Estupendo, y preparadísima!"- le contesté con alegría.

Nuestras maletas fueron de las últimas en salir. Ayudamos a la anciana a cargar con las suyas, Edward las cogió además de llevar la mía, era muy educado siempre. Decidimos compartir taxi con Rose, así se llamaba nuestra compañera de viaje. Cuando el taxi llegó a un lugar ajardinado, paró y nos despedimos de Rose.

Al salir, no pude evitar mirar hacia arriba. Aquellos majestuosos rascacielos que nos rodeaban hacían sentirme más bajita de lo que yo era. Ya sabía que era bajita, ya que mi novio me sacaba más de una cabeza, aunque más bien estoy segura de que él es el alto en la relación, pero aquello era demasiado, me sentía una pequeña hormiga en un mundo de gigantes.

Edward dejó las maletas en un elegante portal, y se encaminó a saludar al portero, el cual le dio un par de juego de llaves.

Tomamos el ascensor, Edward tecleo el numero veinte. _Guau_, pensé, _estaremos bastante altos._

Atravesamos un largo pasillo, estrecho y con una luz muy cálida hasta llegar a la puerta situada al fondo de éste. Una puerta de madera blindada, que relucía por los pequeños focos de luz del pasillo.

Edward abrió la puerta con impaciencia, y agarró las maletas para meterlas en el apartamento. Luego me dio la señal de pasar el umbral de la puerta, y al cruzarlo me sentí en casa.

Bienvenida a casa Bella.

El recibidor tenía una luz brillante blanca. Di unos pasos hacía el amplio salón comedor, del cual me llamó la atención la gran cristalera que abarcaba una pared completa, terminada en un gran banco adornado con numerosos cojines para sentarse y disfrutar de las vistas. Desde aquella cristalera había unas increíbles vistas de la ciudad, y de Central Park. En el centro del salón, un gran sofá de cuero negro y una mesa de comedor situada estratégicamente frente al gran ventanal.

La cocina estaba separada del salón comedor por un pequeño muro con un arco en el centro. Se parecía a la moderna cocina de Esme y Carlisle, sólo que sin cristalera en su parte central.

Seguimos por el pasillo hasta una pequeña habitación de tono verde oliva. Supuse que sería la habitación de invitados porque estaba casi vacía. Solo disponía de un pequeño escritorio, una lámpara de pie y una mesilla de noche pegada a la gran cama de matrimonio en medio.

A mano izquierda, se encontraba el baño, con azulejos blancos y negros de ajedrez en el suelo, y las paredes de color hueso o marfil. Una gran bañera abarcaba la mayor parte del espacio y aun así había sitio para un plato de ducha y para el resto de los saneamientos.

Varios armarios empotrados poblaban las paredes del resto del pasillo, hasta llegar a la habitación principal. Era inmensa y sus pareces pintadas de gris plata a juego con la decoración de las mantas y cojines de la cama, de color rojo, negro y gris, estaba situada en el centro, era una cama de matrimonio normal. La habitación tenía otros muchos muebles, un pequeño tresillo rojo, un gran televisor de pantalla plana colgando de la pared, era incluso más grande que el del salón. En el lado izquierdo del cuarto se encontraba la entrada a nuestro propio baño, provisto de un gran jacuzzi, una bañera enorme, y decorado con azulejos anaranjados muy vivos y alegres. Era incluso más grande que el baño principal.

Pero lo que me pareció más bonito y singular de aquella estancia era una terraza en la que acababa la habitación. Era muy grande y amueblada para pasar las tardes de verano sentadas allí. Sus vistas eran las mismas que las del salón pero por otro ángulo. Era de noche así qué un millón de majestuosas luces se reflejaban por los cristales de mi nueva casa.

"Dios mío Edward, es perfecta. Los muebles, la decoración, todo."- dije sentándome en el borde de mi nueva cama.

"Perfecta, como la vida que de ahora en adelante nos espera"- dijo sentándose a mi lado y sujetándome el pelo para besarme suavemente en la nuca.

"Estaría muy mal por nuestra parte no comprobar que esta cama es cómoda."- le dije mientras amarré fuerte sus mejillas y atraje su dulce boca a la mía.

"Sí, tienes razón. Deberíamos echarnos un rato. Estarás cansada."- dijo para chincharme como de costumbre.

"No me refería a eso niño bobo."- le dije rolando los ojos. Ya tendremos tiempo de dormir después.- le insinué y en seguida cazó la indirecta. Comenzó a quitarme la camisa con delicadeza, y me tumbó debajo de él.

Debimos de quedarnos dormidos muy pronto, pero de madrugada, me desperté sobresaltada, empapada en sudor y con el corazón acelerado. Supuse que sería una pesadilla. Miré al lado izquierdo de la cama, y me encontré con el perfecto cuerpo desnudo de Edward en la cama. Le besé la mejilla y decidí tomar un baño caliente para despejarme. Con mucho cuidado de no despertar a Edward me enrosqué una toalla cuando terminé el baño y me senté en el banco al pie del gran ventanal de mi nuevo salón. Era increíble contemplar Nueva York de noche. Todo iluminado a pesar de ser más de las 3.30 de la madrugada.

"¿Qué haces aquí mi niña? Deberías estar durmiendo conmigo."- me sobresaltó su dulce voz.

"Lo sé, no puedo dormir, he tenido algo parecido a una pesadilla, aunque la verdad es que no me acuerdo de qué es lo que soñé."- repuse ofreciéndole mi mano para que se sentase junto a mí.

Edward se acurrucó a mi lado. Los dos contemplando la ciudad, los coches, todas aquellas mágicas luces. La inmensidad de Central Park frente a nuestros pies.

A Michelle le encantará Central Park Edward, es precioso.- le dije mientras le sonreía pensando en la cara que iba a poner mi hermana cuando viese aquel majestuoso parque.

Hmm.- asintió él, mientras enterraba su cara en mi pelo mojado. "Por cierto, casi se me olvida algo importante"- dijo mientras se levantaba y me extendía unas llaves en la mano. "Esme y Carlisle, nos han comprado este Porche para poder movernos por Nueva York, está aparcado en "

Esta vez mis queridos suegros se han pasado de la raya.- le dije mientras miraba cómo sonreía y volvía a acurrucarse a mi lado.

Y allí nos quedamos los dos, contemplando la belleza de nuestra nueva ciudad. La Gran Manzana.


	26. Visita inesperada

Algunos de los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

Actualizo hoy de nuevo, porque mañana no paso por casa y no podré actualizar capi!

Dedico este capi a VaneSwit de nuevo ya que ahor así se fijará en la dedicación de arriba del capi!hahaha y por ser una chica muy simpática!

Besos a todas!

CAPÍTULO 23: "VISITA INESPERADA"

"Edward, ¡Vamos a llegar tardísimo amor!"- le susurré impaciente al oído.

"Dame unos minutos más."- dijo mi ángel desperezándose.

"Vamos dormilón"- le reproché con dulzura. Cuando me quise dar cuenta agarró mi muñeca y me lanzó a la cama, aprisionándome con sus fuertes brazos. "Ed, para, suéltame."

No cuentes con ello. – dijo apretándome más contra su pecho, mientras me rendí por unos minutos.

Llevábamos una semana viviendo en Nueva York y ya habíamos conocido a una pareja de chicos, que iban a ir el próximo curso a nuestra universidad. Les conocimos haciendo los trámites de la matrícula. La chica se llamaba Ana, era morena con el pelo lacio y negro, y lucía un gracioso flequillo recto cómo el mío. Su tez era casi tan pálida como la mía, algo raro siendo de origen cubano, sus ojos verdes esmeralda. Era de mi estatura, más o menos, y aunque era delgada, tenía unas curvas perfectamente definidas. Era realmente guapa.

Su novio, Yon, era moreno, algo más bajito que Edward, algo bastante sencillo teniendo en cuenta la altura de mi novio, llevaba el pelo semi largo y despeinado y era bastante mono también.

Hacían buena pareja.

Él era estadounidense, y llevaban juntos más de 5 años. Se han criado en Nueva York, por lo que se ofrecieron a enseñarnos la ciudad gustosamente. Habíamos quedado a las 11.00 en la esquina de nuestra calle, en un Starbucks Coffe. Y ya eran más de las 10.30 y mi querido novio no estaba por la labor de levantarse tan temprano.

Está bien señor Edward Cullen. Levántate o te levantaré yo ¡Perezoso!- le exclamé liberándome a desgana de su cálido abrazo.

Hmmm- gruñó, pero por fin se levantó de la cama.

Nos duchamos juntos para ahorrar tiempo, aun así era muy tarde, nos vestimos tan rápido como pudimos y salimos en busca de nuestros nuevos amigos. Por el camino mi móvil sonó insistentemente.

¡Hola guapa!- dijo Kristen desprevenida cortando la conversación que mantenía con el que supuse que era Jacob.

¡Kris!- exclamé feliz. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal las cosas por Forks?- pregunté curiosa.

Estupendo, todo bien pequeña. Jacob y yo estamos bien.- me dijo mi mejor amiga. ¿Cómo estáis vosotros?

Bien, estamos bien, adaptándonos a la gran ciudad. Os echamos mucho de menos a todos. En menos de un mes os vemos, estamos deseando ser tíos.-contesté con euforia.

Tengo una gran novedad. Adivina. Eric y Ángela han roto. Eric ahora se va con Mike Newton y Ángela con Jessica y Tanya Denalí.

Por un momento me quedé helada al oír su nombre. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Desde que estaba en Nueva York no recibí ni un solo anónimo más pero aun así yo seguía sospechando de Tanya, aun sin pruebas.

Cuando colgué ya habíamos llegado al Starbucks, Ana y Yon estaban esperándonos allí.

"Sentimos llegar tarde chicos, a Edward se le han pegado las sábanas."- dije mientras miraba a mi novio de reojo, que avergonzado miraba hacia el suelo. No pude evitar soltar una pequeña risotada al mirarle.

"No pasa nada, estábamos desayunando algo así que se nos hizo corta la espera."- contestó Ana, la cual hoy lucía una melena rizada.

Después de que pagaron nos enseñaron varios sitios en la ciudad. Muchos restaurantes para cenar, sitios increíbles para pasear, incluso tuvimos tiempo para hacer algo de turismo.

Llegamos a casa derrotados, así que decidimos pedir algo de comida china y ver un DVD tranquilos en el salón. Después de llamar a nuestras familias, a las cuales llamábamos una vez a la semana, Edward llamó al restaurante de China Town, para encargar la comida.

Yo preparé las palomitas y elegí el DVD.

Edward estaba extrañamente nervioso, no paraba de dar vueltas por el salón. Me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

"¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?"- exploté.

"Esperando algo que llega tarde."- me dijo y sin más se dio la vuelta.

¿Pero tanta hambre tienes?- le pregunté desconcertada. No hacía tanto desde que salimos a almorzar.

No me contestó, se limitó a mirarme y soltó una gran risotada. Le quité importancia, porque cuando se ponía misterioso no habría manera de entenderle.

La llamada del timbre me despertó, me encaminé a abrir la puerta pero Edward me empujó levemente y se me adelantó. No recordaba que abrir la puerta de casa fuese una competición.

Le oí hablar con el que sería el repartidor, y hacer un ruido brutal en la cocina.

"¿Está bien todo por ahí? ¿Quieres que te ayude a prepararlo? Llamaré a una ambulancia si no contestas"- le dije bromeando y con temor a que rompiese algo. Edward no se manejaba demasiado bien en la cocina.

"Muy graciosa cariño. Estoy bien, siéntate y disfruta." – Su voz se alzó, no por hablar más alto, si no porque se estaña acercando poco a poco más a mí arrastrando una especie de carrito similar a dónde te sirven la comida en los hoteles el servicio de habitaciones.

"¿Qué es todo esto?"- le pregunté con intriga.

"Vamos, ¡ábrelo!"- respondió impaciente con las dos palmas de sus manos juntas.

Destapé la bandeja, y lo que encontré sin duda me sorprendió gratamente. Una gran cesta de frutas tropicales, una fondue en el centro, y varios aperitivos todos perfectamente decorados entre flores tropicales. Parecía todo un festín Hawaiano.

"Wow"- logré espetar.

"Bueno, pensé que sería buena idea, y aunque no sepa cocinar, supongo que tengo mis métodos para sorprenderte."- me dijo con superioridad.

"Gracias, es perfecto Edward. Gracias"- dije besándole en la frente.

Tras aquella gran comilona, apenas podía moverme, así que nos quedamos viendo Romeo y Julieta, la versión de Baz Lurthman. Mientras Edward se quejaba por celos de Leonardo Di Caprio, yo no paraba de reírme de sus argumentos y bromear para meterme con él.

Cuando terminó la película, Edward suspiró aliviado.

"Unos minutos más y haces tus maletas para irte con él."- me dijo imitando la voz de un chiquillo en pleno berrinche.

"Mira que eres bobo, es difícil ser más guapo que tú."- le dije. Y más bueno, y más tierno.- terminé.

"Ya seguro que lo dices para poder irte con Di Caprio en cuanto me duerma tranquilo"- me dijo esta vez sin poder aguantarse la risa.

"Ahora verás." – le pillé por la espalda, y me subí amarrándome a su cuello. Besando cada resquicio de su nuca, y haciéndole cosquillas por todo el cuerpo.

El timbre nos interrumpió. Me fue difícil oírlo debido a las carcajadas de ambos rodando por el sofá. Me levanté y abrí la puerta pensando quién sería, era algo más tarde de medianoche.

"¿Molestamos?"

"¡Alice!, ¡Simon!"- grité entusiasmada. Pensé en colgarme del cuello de Alice, pero en seguida cambié de idea al ver su gran barriga asomar por el umbral de mi puerta, así que me colgué sistemáticamente del cuello de mi hermano Simon. "Por favor pasar"

"¡Dios mío, pequeñaja!"- gritó Edward dirigiéndose a Alice. "! Cómo me alegra que hayáis venido! ¡Qué gran sorpresa chicos!"

En cuanto les instalamos en la habitación de invitados decidimos salir a pasear por Nueva York nocturno y tomarnos algo en una terraza que habían puesto cerca de Broadway.

"¿Cómo no nos habéis avisado antes? ¡Habríamos ido al aeropuerto a recogeros! ¿Cómo está la pequeña Dakota?"- la pregunté son parar mientras ponía mi mano sobre la barriga de Alice. "Dios mío Alice, se ha movido"- dije encantada, me gustó la sensación que sentí cuando noté una leve patadita de mi futura sobrina.

"No hacía falta Bella de verdad, llegamos en taxi en seguida. La pequeña está muy bien, creo que será futbolista o bailarina a juzgar por esas patadas que me da. Apenas quedan tres semanas para ver su carita"- dijo mi futura cuñada riéndose.

"Seguro que es preciosa."- contesté. "¿Y a qué se debe la sorpresa?"

"Echaba de menos a mi dama de honor."- dijo ella mientras me abrazaba.

"Gracias." – interrumpió Edward. "El hermano mayor aquí no cuenta."- dijo celoso mi novio.

"¡Claro que sí bobo!, te echo de menos por casa."- respondió ella haciendo un puchero.

"Ya…claro."- contestó Edward poniendo los ojos en blanco. "¿Y cómo van los preparativos de la boda?"

"Bien, tenemos casi todo listo, Bella hizo un gran trabajo antes de irse, me has ayudado mucho cariño. En parte mi viaje es por eso, necesitaremos una tarde de compras para las chicas."- dijo Alice mirándome con cara de pícara.

"Cosas de chicas, ¿eh?"- dijo mi hermano rolando los ojos. "No entiendo la tradición de no poder ver tu vestido hasta el día de la boda. ¡Estoy intrigado!"- se quejó él.

"Simon, da mala suerte, compórtate o llamo a Charlie y te vuelves solo."- le reprendí.

Pasarían unos días con nosotros.

Alice había aprovechado la ocasión de tenerme cerca para ayudarla a comprar su traje de novia como buena dama de honor.

"¿Crees que será aquí?"- dijo señalando al edificio marrón contiguo a un viejo café.

"Supongo, eso pone en la dirección. Debe de estar cerrado."- dije mientras me asomaba para intentar vislumbrar algo a través del escaparate apagado.

Justo cuando lo hacía, apareció el dueño de la tienda de vestidos de novia, y abrió el cierre con un sonido estruendoso que me sobresaltó.

"Te has asustado."- dijo Alice riéndose de mí. "¡Menuda cara has puesto!"- exclamó risueña mi cuñada mientras yo le hacía una mueca.

"Buenos días señoritas."- nos saludó el dependiente. ¿Qué se las ofrece?

"Buenos días, buscábamos un vestido de novia, y otro para mí dama de honor. No quiero que sea algo muy ostentoso, soy muy joven para eso."- dijo Alice muy segura. Conociéndola como la conozco apuesto a que llevaba una idea clara de el vestido que quería desde que era pequeña.

Después de probarse casi todos los vestidos de la tienda, por fin encontró un elegante vestido marfil de palabra de honor. Era liso y ajustado hasta la altura de la cadera, donde se ensanchaba terminando en una pequeña cola. Tenía un pequeño detalle en pedrería bordado en el escote. Evidentemente, Alice apenas entraba en el traje debido a su embarazo, pero aun así se veía preciosa.

Yo también logré encontrar un vestido perfecto para la ocasión. A Alice se le antojó que la dama de honor debía ir de azul, en parte por ser el color favorito de Edward. Escogió un vestido por encima de las rodillas, con escote palabra de honor, y con un pequeño cinturón debajo del pecho. Era perfecto.

Satisfechas por las compras decidimos quedar para comer con mi hermano y con Edward. Cuando llegamos al restaurante ellos ya nos esperaban allí.

¿Cómo fueron las compras?- preguntó mi hermano.

¡Genial!, todo listo. – contesté sin dar muchos detalles.

Pasamos el resto de los días enseñándoles la ciudad, el futuro trabajo de mi hermano, y ellos nos mostraron el que sería su nuevo apartamento, aun sin muebles y muy cercano al nuestro.


	27. Asaltada

La historia llega a su fin, quedan pocos capis, pero en seguida comenzaré a colgar otra, además el capítulo final vendrá con la posibilidad de que lo eligais vosotras!

Besos

Algunos de los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

* * *

CAPÍTULO 24: "ASALTADA"

Era mi primer paseo sola por la ciudad. Edward y Yon habían quedado para ver un partido de los New York Nicks, así que decidí quedar para cenar con Ana y una amiga suya.

Íbamos a cenar en el Agua Azul, un restaurante excelente de comida española en Brooklyn al que Edward y yo ya habíamos frecuentado antes.

Llegaba algo temprano, cómo hacía una buena noche decidí esperar fuera del restaurante. Me apoyé en una pared con un pequeño bordillo mirando pasar la cantidad de taxis que pasaban por segundo. Cuando me aburrí, me miré los pies encajados en mis zapatos de tacón gris topo favoritos, y luego me pregunté si iría bien vestida para la ocasión. Después de cenar iríamos a un pequeño club que habían abierto nuevo en mi barrio.

No sé cómo sería aquel club pero mi barrio era algo exclusivo por lo que decidí arreglarme bastante. Llevaba un vestido de gasa negro, de tirante ancho y escote en pico. Era algo cortó, pensé para mí antes de salir, pero realmente perfecto para la ocasión. Me había rizado el pelo con las tenacillas, para variar, y había amarrado mi flequillo hacia atrás con un par de horquillas. En cuanto al maquillaje, procuré que fuese lo más natural posible, destacando mis ojos azules con un ahumado en negro.

De lejos vi aparecer a una chica menuda que se dirigía hacia mí. Llevaba su corta melena de un rubio ceniza. Su pelo era liso adornado por un flequillo despuntado sobre sus enormes ojos azules. Parecía buscar a alguien.

¿Eres Isabella?- preguntó aquella chica dirigiéndose a mí.

Bella, sí. Hola.- en seguida me percaté que debía ser la amiga de Ana.

Hola, Bella. Soy Michelle. Ana está aparcando.- respondió con un tono amable y algo tímido.

¡Vaya!, me será fácil recordar tu nombre- la dije sonriendo. Mi hermana pequeña se llama cómo tú. – Terminé de explicarla.

Cuando Ana llegó, Michelle y yo ya habíamos hablado unos minutos y la situación era más cómoda. Michelle parecía una chica muy simpática y agradable. Me recordaba un poco a Alice.

"Bella, Ana me ha dicho vienes de Forks."- preguntó Michelle.

"Sí, terminé el instituto allí. Pero antes vivía en Phoenix."- respondí en seguida.

"¡Wow! Menudo cambio drástico de temperatura." Dijo ella abriendo de par en par sus enormes ojos. "Es toda una casualidad ¿sabes?, tengo familiares viviendo allí desde hace poco más de un año. Bueno al menos, eso creo, son parientes lejanos y hace bastante tiempo que no les veo, desde que se mudaron."- se explicó la chica. "Son algo así como primos segundos, lo cual me recuerda que uno de sus hijos es guapísimo. Tiene nuestra edad y de niña estaba completamente enamorada de él, y cuando crecí…bueno…. ¡Es un bombón!"- continuó mientras soltaba una leve risita de adolescente alterada por las hormonas.

"¡Eh! Quizás Bella les conozca, ¿no?"- dijo Ana torciendo su mirada hacia mí.

"Puede que sí, bueno, no lo sé, me acordaría de un chico así guapo la verdad" - contesté entre risas siguiendo la broma a mis amigas. "Forks es un pueblo muy pequeño, aunque, de todos modos, realmente tampoco conozco a demasiada gente allí. ¿Sabes si sus hijos van al instituto allí, o a van a Port Angeles?"- la pregunté.

"No lo sé. Desde luego son todos más o menos de nuestra edad, año arriba, año abajo. Lo que sí sé es que viven en una casa enorme retirada del pueblo. Mi madre aun mantiene el contacto con mi prima Esme…"- en seguida até cabos.

"¿Esme?"- la corté, consciente de que podía ser pura casualidad, pero sería demasiada casualidad. "¿Esme Cullen?"

"¡Exacto! Trataba de recordar su apellido. ¿Los conoces?"- me preguntó eufórica por la gran coincidencia.

"¿Bromeas? Más de lo que crees."- dije con una ancha sonrisa dirigiéndole una mirada cómplice a mi amiga Ana.

"¡Dios mío!, ¿La madre de Edward?, entonces tú…"- asimiló Ana. "Bueno espero que te refirieras a su hermano Emmet con lo de bombón."- terminó de decir entre risas mientras yo ponía los ojos en blanco.

"Pero… ¿Cómo…?"- preguntó Michelle, parecía perdida del todo.

"Bella es la novia de Edward. Él hijo de Esme Cullen."- la cortó mi amiga.

"¿De verdad?, ¡Vaya una casualidad! ¿Y cómo están mis primos?"- me preguntó expectante. "Bueno sé que Alice va a casarse, nos llegó su invitación de boda, también y sé por mi madre, que está embarazada."

"Sí, la contesté. Bueno, todos están muy bien. Alice ha estado visitándonos hace unos días y a Edward podrás verle tu misma. Vivimos juntos a tan sólo unas manzanas del club al que vamos después. Vente un día con Ana a visitarnos, seguro que a Edward le hará ilusión verte."

"¡Vaya! Me pasaré a veros entonces. Eres muy amable por invitarme Bella."- su cara cambió de color en un segundo, coloreando sus mejillas de un rojo manzana. "Por cierto, siento mucho lo de bombón, yo no sabía..."- se disculpó avergonzada.

"¿Bromeas?, lo es."- asentí orgullosa.

Después de cenar, fuimos al nuevo club, al que habían denominado "Gossip girl", por una serie de televisión que grababan a menudo en las calles de mi barrio. La verdad la estaba siguiendo y no estaba nada mal.

El club era enorme, la música estaba al volumen perfecto, para bailar si querías y para hablar con tus amigos sin problemas de entendimiento durante la conversación.

Estaba decorado en rosa y negro, inundado por numerosos sofás piel blanco en el que había espacio suficiente.

Pasamos el rato en uno de esos sofás, y tomamos un par de deliciosos cócteles.

Cuando el reloj marcaba las tres y cuarto de la madrugada, decidimos marcharnos, tanto a Ana como a mí nos esperaban los chicos en casa a cosa de las tres y no teníamos intención alguna de preocuparles.

"Bella, ¿quieres que te acerque?"- me preguntó Ana señalando su coche rojo aparcado en frente del local.

"No, no te preocupes Ana, vivo justo detrás de aquel bloque de edificios."- la dije a mi amiga, señalando una torre de apartamentos que tapaba mi edificio. "Además hace buena noche y con el coche tendrías que dar la vuelta entera, esta calle es dirección contraria."

"Como quieras amiga." – dijo ella pasando su brazo por mi pelo, ya ondulado, para despedirse de mí con un beso en la mejilla. "Ten cuidado cielo"

"Tranquila", la dije mientras me despedía de Michelle. "Visítanos cuando quieras, que Ana te de mi teléfono o el de Edward."- la dije amablemente.

"¡Eh! ¡Bella! ¡Dale una pequeña alegría a tu novio el bombón cuando llegues!"- gritó a lo lejos Ana.

"¡Adiós!"- grité entre risas mientras seguía mi camino.

Crucé la calle hacía la esquina del bloque de edificios de al lado y saqué mi teléfono para mandar un mensaje a Edward al móvil.

_Cariño, ya estoy de camino, en dos minutos estoy en casa, estoy justo al lado. Las chicas y yo nos hemos entretenido. Espero que sigas despierto porque me han dado una gran idea. Te adoro._

En cuanto envié el mensaje aceleré mi paso. Mi barrio era bastante tranquilo, pero aun así, la idea de pasear a esas altas horas de la madrugada sola por Nueva York no era lo que más me apetecía.

Crucé la boca calle de la esquina a mi edificio y en seguida divisé mi portal a lo lejos. _Genial_. Pensé. _El portero se había vuelto a olvidar de dejar la luz del portal encendida._

Busqué mis llaves en el interior del bolso con apremio. Cuando por fin las encontré tiré de ellas con tanta fuerza que mi móvil cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido estrepitoso. Me agaché a buscar el teléfono cuando alguien me asaltó por la espalda.

Me paralicé al instante, se me aceleró el corazón, y mientras estaba presa por aquellos brazos sólo lograba recordar aquellas estúpidas y horribles imágenes de mi pasado.

Por un momento pensé que esta vez iba a correr la misma suerte que entonces, hasta que noté como algo frío y punzante se me clavaba repetidas veces en mi cintura. Cuando por fin cesó ese insoportable dolor, me derrumbé en el suelo y escuché una voz de mujer cerca de mi oído susurrando. _Te lo advertí, si no puede ser mío no será para nadie maldita estúpida. _

Desde el suelo pude ver como corría. Estaba aturdida pero aun así tenía la completa certeza de quién era mi agresora: Tanya Denalí. Punzadas de dolor recorrían mi vientre, justo a la altura de debajo de mi ombligo. Me miré las manos ensangrentadas y poco a poco todo se nubló. Logré alcanzar mi móvil, y marcar el teléfono de Edward.

"¿Bella, cariño?"- preguntó, traté de articular palabra, pero no fui capaz. "Bella, ¿qué pasa?"

"Edward, estoy abajo, en el portal." Logré susurrar. "Tanya…, yo…llama a una ambulancia Edward"

Pronto noté su presencia a mi lado. Me levantó la cabeza del duro cemento del suelo y la apoyó en mi regazo. Le oía sollozar mi nombre, Bella mi amor, no me dejes por favor, mírame, por favor cariño, estoy aquí tranquila. Quería abrazarle, calmarle, besarle, pero no pude articular ni un solo sonido que pudiese conciliarle.

Unas luces rojas me sacaron del aturdimiento. Cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo, todo estaba borroso, y el dolor era aun más profundo e intenso que antes.

"Isabella, no te duermas. Necesito que me mires"- me gritó una voz fría y pausada.

"Veinte de sistólica."- oí vocear a alguien más. No conocía ninguna de esas voces, la única voz familiar en aquel lugar era la de Edward, implorando:_ Dios mío, por favor_, _ayúdala, no puedo vivir sin ella._

Todo se tiñó de negro.


	28. Vacio

Algunos de los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

Este capi se lo dedico a ashly cullen por su apoyo, porque siempre me escribe reviews y sigue la historia desde el principio.

Gracias a todas! BESOS

* * *

CAPÍTULO 24: "VACÍO"

Cuando desperté aun veía algo borroso y tardé unos minutos en ver nítido por completo.

Exploré la habitación en la que me encontraba todavía aturdida, sin saber dónde me encontraba y me estremecí al comprobar que era la habitación de un hospital.

¿Isabella Swan?, soy el Doctor Schubert. ¿Cómo te encuentras?- me preguntó examinando mis córneas con una molesta y fuerte luz blanca.

"¿Dónde está Edward?"- pregunté al doctor.

"¿Su novio verdad? Está esperando en la sala de espera. Ha sido muy rápido, si no fuese porque taponó la hemorragia antes de llegar la ambulancia te habrías desangrado. Ha donado sangre para ti, sois del mismo grupo sanguíneo. Has tenido mucha suerte jovencita, las heridas son muy profundas y dañaron algunos órganos. También sufriste un traumatismo craneal leve al caer al suelo, por eso puedes estar algo mareada."

"¿Puedo verle?"- le pregunté angustiada y con la voz temblorosa.

"Por supuesto. Sólo tienes que esperar unos minutos, déjame que te examine, y te bajaremos a planta, en observación no se permiten visitas."- me contestó el Doctor.

Sentí las manos frías del doctor examinando una gran herida que recorría la parte baja de mi estómago plano. Aparté la vista de un lado, porque me estaba mareando al ver aquella herida.

"Bella, parece que la herida puede dejarte una cicatriz. Tranquila, nada importante, cómo mucho de unos cinco centímetros." – afirmó el doctor mientras continuaba examinándome. "En cuanto te encuentres mejor, la policía quiere hacerte unas preguntas sobre la agresión."

Tras un rato largo de espera postrada en aquella cama de hospital, unas enfermeras me bajaron por un amplio ascensor a otra habitación ya ocupada por una chica de mi edad. Colocaron mi cama al lado de la ventana y procedieron a curar mi herida.

Volví a sentirme mareada.

Cuando desperté Edward estaba a mi lado, iluminado por los escasos rayos de sol que entraban por la diminuta ventana de la habitación.

"Amor."- dijo con voz temblorosa. Me fijé bien en su rostro, volvía a tener los ojos llorosos cómo cuando sufrí mi primer desmayo a causa de mi enfermedad. Me sentí tan culpable por hacerle preocuparse de ese modo por mí que estalle en un llanto seco. "Eh, eh…tranquila Bella, estoy contigo, estoy aquí cielo, y no me moveré de tu lado"- me dijo colocando su suave mano derecha sobre mi mejilla mojada por las lágrimas.

"Siento mucho hacerte pasar por esto, no me gusta verte sufrir de esta manera."- logré susurrar entre sollozos.

"Eh, cariño, vamos, no digas esas cosas, no tienes la culpa de nada, más bien soy yo la persona con la que tu agresora está obsesionada. Te quiero, y estaré a tu lado, pase lo que pase."- exclamó mientras me besaba la frente. Necesitaba esos cálidos besos más que mí herida una cura. Pronto caí en la cuenta.

"Edward…Tanya Denalí, encima anda suelta"- exclamé nerviosa, intentando formular una frase entendible.

"Bells, ¿la viste?, ¿era ella, era Tanya?" –dijo abriendo los ojos de par en par.

"Sí estoy segura"- respondí de inmediato.

"Tienes que contarle todo esto a la policía, están esperando fuera, ¿estás mejor? ¿les hago pasar cariño?"- dijo incorporándose y encaminándose a la puerta.

"Espera."- le corté sujetando su mano, "Tengo entendido que mi ángel guardián ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas"- le dije acariciando su mano. "Gracias, te quiero, siempre."

Ese es su cometido, cuidarte hasta el fin de sus días. Yo también te quiero Bells. – dijo mientras sujetaba mi cara con fuerza, para sellar mis labios con un dulce beso.

La policía realizó un interrogatorio exhaustivo del asalto. Describí lo mejor que pude a Tanya Denalí. En realidad ni si quiera estaba enfadada con ella por esto, sentía pena por ella, por esa obsesión enfermiza que tenía con Edward. La verdad no era difícil obsesionarse con él, si no hubiese querido estar conmigo yo también me habría vuelto loca, a diferencia de ello, jamás habría hecho daño a nadie, claro.

Después de un par de horas los policías salieron de la habitación prometiéndome que harían todo lo posible por encontrar a la chica. Al oír esas palabras pensé en sus padres en Forks, en que iban a pensar de ella.

Mi padre llamó las suficientes veces como para cansarme de la melodía de mi móvil. Amenazó con presentarse en Nueva York si no le cogía el teléfono siempre que me llamase. Estaba realmente preocupado e histérico. La investigación se abrió también en Forks, mi padre y sus compañeros estaban buscando pistas para encontrar y encerrar a Tanya.

Mi madre estaba cerca de la costa oeste cuando Edward la llamó, así que directamente se presentó con Phil y no se movió de mi lado ni un solo minuto.

Mis nuevos amigos de Nueva York vinieron a visitarme. Michelle también se dejó caer por el hospital, allí se reencontró con Edward después de casi dos años. Con todo lo del asalto se me había olvidado decirle a Edward lo de Michelle, así que su sorpresa fue de gran magnitud. Aunque yo odiaba la idea que se hubiesen tenido que reencontrar aquí en el hospital por mi culpa.

Kristen me llamó desde el aeropuerto de Nueva York, me conocía lo suficiente como para saber que sí me llamaba desde Forks, no la dejaría venir, así que directamente decidió presentarse con Jacob, y quedarse hasta que me dieran el alta en el hospital.

"Estúpida Tanya, ¡maldita sea!"- bramó Kristen tan enfadada como nunca la había visto antes. "Dios mí Edward mira tus nudillos"- cambió de tema mientras sujetaba los nudillos de mi novio. No me había fijado en ellos, estaban llenos de heridas cicatrizadas. "Debes de están aun más enfadado que yo".- dijo atónita.

¿Bells, como te encuentras enana?- me preguntó mi amigo Jacob. Desde que salía con Kristen, estábamos mucho más unidos que antes.

Supongo que bien. – le dije, y no mentía. Los dolores de la herida iban cesando y la fiebre remitiendo. Aun no comprendo por qué continuaba ingresada.

"Señorita Swan," - me sacó la voz del Doctor Schubert de mi ensoñación. "¿Cómo se encuentra?"- me pregunto amable el doctor.

"Mucho mejor doctor, ya apenas tengo fiebre si quiera."- contesté enérgica.

Chicos, chicas, me encanta que la deis tanto amor y apoyo, pero necesito hablar un momento a solas con Bella, por favor.- dijo el doctor, aquello me preocupó bastante.

Mis amigos salieron de la habitación dejándonos a mí y a mi compañera de habitación. Aquella tensión se podía respirar. Empecé a sentirme realmente agobiada, hasta creo que mi respiración se agitaba por segundos.

"Isabella." – Comenzó el docto.

"Por favor, doctor Schubert, sólo Bella."- le corté ya que mi nombre completo sólo me creaba un ambiente aun mayor de desasosiego de que ya percibía entonces.

"Perdona Bella, escucha, la herida cicatriza correctamente, el problema; _oh oh, un problema; _es que las heridas de arma blanca eran profundas y han dañado parte de tu útero." – hizo una leve pausa. "Verás lo que quiero decirte es que no sabemos con certeza si esto afectará a tu capacidad de tener hijos, ¿comprendes Bella?"

Por un momento, quise no comprenderle pero realmente lo hacía. Me quedé en silencio, y no me di cuenta de que estaba llorando de no ser porque noté cómo una pequeña lágrima se deslizaba por mi pómulo y mojaba mi mejilla derecha.

"Sí, lo comprendo."- logré decir a duras penas, sintiendo un vacío inmenso en mi interior.

"No sabemos con certeza hasta que punto será esto cierto, necesitaremos más pruebas, pero en realidad, es difícil de saber a ciencia cierta, hasta el momento en el que intentes quedarte embarazada."- continúo explicándome mientras posaba su dura y fría mano sobre mi hombro. "Siento mucho tener que darte estas noticias, eres muy joven, y si no pudieses llegar a tener hijos, en un futuro, hoy en día existen muchas alternativas."

No pude contestarle. Cómo podía si quiera plantearme eso ahora, ni si quiera lograba asimilar que puede que no fuese capaz de darle hijos propios a Edward. Hijos parecidos a él, sin un atisbo de su madre. Con su perfecta cara, el pelo rubio cobrizo, y sus increíbles y poderosos ojos azules grisáceos.

El resto de la tarde lo pasé bastante ausente, no era capaz de quitarme de la cabeza lo que significaba aquello.

A la noche me sentí algo más optimista respecto al tema. Edward y mis padres ya estaban al tanto de lo que ocurría para entonces.

Mi teléfono sonó con furia, y contesté sin mirar de quién procedía la llamada.

"¿Diga?"- pregunté con un hilo de voz.

"Sé que estás viva escoria. Quiero que sepas que no pararé hasta enviarte bajo tierra."- se me heló la sangre, era Tanya, con su voz, ni si quiera se había molestado en disimularla, teniendo en cuenta que ya sabía que era ella mi acosadora personal.

Debí de cambiar el semblante de forma tan repentina que Edward se percató y amarró el teléfono quitándomelo de las manos con furia. Mis manos no cambiaron de posición, continuaron cómo si aun tuviese el teléfono en las manos.

"Escúchame bien maldita estúpida. Medio Nueva York y todo Forks te está buscando y no van a parar hasta que pagues el daño que nos estás haciendo. Nunca te saldrás con la tuya, ¿me oyes?, yo mismo me encargare de que te pudras en un maldito manicomio."- espetó Edward con el mismo gesto que cuando no te gusta una comida, y te dispones a escupirla.

Jamás le había visto así de enfadado. Se quedo un minuto a la escucha, pero en seguida cerró la tapadera de mi móvil y lo dejó sobre la camilla abalanzándose sobre mí y acunándome en sus fuertes brazos.

"Mi amor, no te tocará, tranquila Bells, cometí un error que nunca me perdonaré pero jamás volveré a dejarte sola."- me susurró de forma delicada.

"No vuelvas a repetir eso Edward, esto no ha sido tu error, ha sido el mío. Debí imaginarme que era ella, las señales eran muy claras."- le dije sin obtener respuesta. Continuaba abrazándome.

"Voy a hablar con la policía, y con Charlie. Déjame tu teléfono, a ver si pueden identificar el numero oculto de la pantalla."- dijo separándose de nuestro abrazo.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos, cuando Edwards entró apresurado en la habitación de nuevo.

"Volvemos a Forks." – me ordenó.


	29. Vuelta a Forks

Algunos de los personajes pertenecen a Sthepanie Meyer!

El capítulo de hoy de lo dedico a MiiRiiaM Cullen porque ha sido una de mis seguidoras más fieles. GRACIAS A TODAS POR EL APOYO, ya tengo preparada otra historia y otra en mente!

Besos! Dejad reviews please!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 25: "VUELTA A FORKS"

"Por favor, estate quieta Bella, dame esas maletas ahora mismo." – me riñó Edward.

"Me tratas como si fuera mi hermana Michelle, dame, puedo con ellas Edward." – me defendí.

"Calla boba."- me besó con fuerza mientras yo me trataba de escapar de su beso con todas mis fuerzas.

"Mmm eres insoportable ¡eh!"- le dije entre besos.

Me agarró la bolsa y la maleta de ruedas rosa que llevaba en la mano. Siempre se salía con la suya, y desde mis hospitalizaciones múltiples, no me dejaba coger ni un solo gramo de peso. ¡Ni que me fuese a herniar!

Estábamos en el aeropuerto de Nueva York esperando nuestro vuelo de regreso a Forks. Aun no era tiempo de volver, al menos faltaban un par de semanas para que Alice se pusiese de parto, pero debido a lo peligrosa que se había puesto la ciudad para mí, mi padre y Edward decidieron volver a encerrarme en mi habitación de Forks bajo llave.

El doctor Schubert traspasó mi expediente del hospital a mi doctor de cabecera y suegro Carlisle Cullen. Lo tenían más que pensado, no me dejarían ni ir sola al baño hasta que se solucionase el tema de Tanya, nombre que era tabú siempre que yo merodeaba cerca.

Pero a mí no era Tanya lo que realmente me preocupaba. Lo que no podía soportar es sentirme tan vacía, tenía mucho miedo porque tal vez existía una posibilidad de que no pudiese tener mis propios hijos. Trataba de no pensar en ello. Pero a veces miraba a Edward en silencio y me imaginaba como sería tener sus hijos en mi vientre, y cómo serían al nacer. Además el próximo nacimiento de mi sobrina no contribuía demasiado a olvidarme de algo así.

"Maldita sea."- protestó Edward mirando la gigantesca pantalla de los horarios de los vuelos. "Nuestro vuelo se ha retrasado una hora"

"Oh, otra hora más aquí…."- dije resignada mirando las incómodas sillas duras sobre las que reposábamos.

Di varios pequeños paseos por la terminal, y digo pequeños porque Edward no me dejaba alejarme de él más de cinco pasos sin regañarme como si tuviese seis años. Aquello me recordó que muy pronto sería mi cumpleaños, con todo este jaleo, ni si quiera me acordaba que me quedaban cuatro días para cumplir los diecinueve y aún no había buscado el regalo perfecto para mi hermano Simon.

"¿En qué piensas amor?"– me preguntó mi ángel.

"En mi cumpleaños, más bien, en que le regalaré a mi hermano gemelo."- le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

"Oh, claro. Pero nadie le conoce mejor que tú, seguramente aciertes."

¿Me ayudarás de todos modos?- le dije poniendo cara de cachorrito.

¡Claro que sí boba!- dijo besándome tiernamente la frente.

Cuando por fin aterrizamos en Seattle Esme y Carlisle estaban esperándonos en la terminal, para llevarnos a Forks. El reencuentro con mis suegros fue bastante emotivo, tanto que me olvidé por completo la herida del costado de mi estómago y en el gran abrazo que le di a Carlisle, una gran punzada de dolor recorrió mi cuerpo.

Cuando llegamos a Forks su humedad azotó mi cara, me sentí en casa. Iba a extrañar Nueva York, pero también echaba de menos mi pequeño pueblo, los recuerdos compartidos con mi familia, mis amigos, y mi novio.

El coche de policía de mi padre estaba aparcado en el porche, imagino que esperaba mi llegada y estaba de servicio, así que me apresuré a entrar en casa mientras Edward cargaba con mis maletas.

No me había llevado llaves la última vez que salí de Forks, así que llame al timbre repetidas veces, aun sabiendo que a la primera vez ya me habrían oído.

Mi hermana Mar abrió la puerta, dejando atrás a mi hermano Simon mientras se empujaban levemente a trompicones para cruzar el umbral.

¡Bells!- exclamó mi hermana con su inmensa sonrisa.

¡Ven aquí enana!- dije mientras extendí mis brazos.

Su abrazo fue fuerte, más fuerte de lo habitual en ella, ya que mi hermana menor solía ser muy delicada, y muy tierna a la hora de ser afectuosa con su familia.

"¿Estás más alta?- la pregunté atónita. ¡No puede ser! Será de tanto ponerte de puntillas para besar a Emmet eh!"- la dije propinándola un pequeño codazo. Pronto noté como alguien nos estrechaba a las dos juntas, mi hermano Simon.

"Bueno, bueno, no usurpéis a Bella, dejad que de un gran meso a mi hijita." – dijo mi padre detrás de mis hermanos.

"¡Papá!"- grité con la lágrima ya colgando. Mi padre me abrazó como cuando era pequeña, elevándome en brazos, pero con mucho tacto me volvió a dejar en el suelo. "¿Te duele mucho cariño?"- preguntó señalando a la parte de mi estómago donde estaba la herida aun reciente.

"Tranquilo." – dije esbozando una sonrisa.

"Pasa cielo, vamos a dejar tus maletas en casa."- dijo mi padre cogiendo mis maletas de suelo.

"Charlie." – interrumpió Edward. Verás.- titubeo. "Mis padres y yo, habíamos pensado en que Bella podría permanecer en mi casa si no te importa. Nos hemos acostumbrado a vivir juntos, y la echaría mucho de menos. Prometo traerla todos los días a comer con vosotros."- suplicó Edward.

"Sí Charlie, así podré examinar su herida a diario." – repuso mi suegro.

Vi la cara de mi padre dudar unos minutos. Y poco a poco depositó las maletas en el suelo.

"A las 13.00 en casa señorita."- dijo esbozándome una sonrisa. Me alegré pero en seguida me sentí mal por mi padre. Mis hermanos seguramente vendrían a dormir a casa de los Cullen en muchas ocasiones. Menos mal que Michelle no le dejaría solo.

"Un segundo." – caí en la cuenta. "¿Dónde está esa pequeña granuja de medio metro?"- dije extrañada de no ver a mi hermana. Pronto escuché una risa nerviosa que procedía de detrás de los árboles de mi jardín. "Papá, ¿no me digas que no está?, vaya tendré que irme sin saludarla…- dije a sabiendas que me estaba escuchando. Ni terminé de darme la vuelta cuando mi hermanita menor se aproximó corriendo hacia mí y de un saltito se subió en mis brazos.

"¡Cacahuete!, ¡lo que pesas!, por lo que veo papá no os está matando de hambre." –Dije risueña. Pero otra punzada de dolor recorrió mis terminaciones nerviosas. La ignoré y dejé a mi hermanita en el suelo. "Te he echado de menos ratita."- la dije acariciándola su precioso pelo rubio.

"Y yo a ti."- sonrió ella. Pero su semblante cambió dirigiendo su mirada horrorizada hacia mi estómago. "¿Qué ocurre cariño?"- miré hacia dónde la vista de mi hermanita se dirigía. Un gran manchón de sangre cubría mi ceñida camiseta blanca.

"Bella, tienes sangre."- me dijo horrorizada. Mi padre se encogió, y Edward le susurró algo a Carlisle demasiado bajito como para escucharle.

"Tranquila mi amor"- la dije calmándola. "Es una herida muy tonta, tu hermana es muy torpe ya lo sabes, me caí pero ya se está curando cielo."- la dije esperando que se tragase el cuento.

"Torpe como Papá." – un tropel de carcajadas sonó de fondo.

Cuando mi hermana pasó a casa junto con mis hermanos y ya no estaba cerca, mi padre se aproximó a Carlisle y yo decidí unirme a ellos. Estaban apoyados en el coche de los Cullen.

"Bella, probablemente se te hayan abierto los puntos. Vamos a casa, te los curaré." – dijo Carlisle.

Después de despedirme de mi padre, al menos por unas horas, volví a meterme en el coche en dirección a casa de los Cullen. Alice y Emmet estaban esperándonos fuera, apenas pude abrazarles por la estúpida herida abierta de nuevo, así que me limité a rodearlos levemente con mis brazos.

Carlisle me apoyó sobre una camilla de la que disponían en una pequeña habitación similar a un cuarto de baño, más que a una sala de curas, pero al menos no transmitía esa horrible sensación de soledad que me transmiten los hospitales.

No noté demasiado dolor, solo escocía un poco al tener la piel algo sensible en la zona.

"Ya está."- dijo el doctor recogiendo un pequeño algodón y una gasa empapadas en sangre. "Deberás estarte quieta unos días, no hagas demasiados esfuerzos Bella, si no se volverán a saltar."

"Gracias Carlisle."- me limité a contestarle.

Dejé mis cosas en el cuarto de Alice, y me dirigí a la habitación de Edward.

Reposaba sobre su almohadón mirando al techo con la mirada perdida, escuchando música a un volumen casi imperceptible. Ni si quiera se percató de mi presencia.

"¡Eh! soñador, ¿Qué ocurre?"- le pregunté desconcertada sacándole de sus pensamientos y obligándole a posar su mirada azul en mí.

"Hola rubita." – dijo incorporándose en su cama. Me senté a su lado y apoyé mi cabeza sobre su pecho, y comenzó a acariciarme el pelo con ternura.

"¿Qué te ocurre? Estas como ausente."- le dije tratando de esconder mi preocupación.

"Nada Bells, es sólo que siento mucho que tengas que pasar por todo esto. Me fastidia tener que volver por algo así. No es que no echase de menos Forks y todo lo que supone, pero…"

"Lo sé"- le corté. "Yo también lo siento. Echo de menos Nueva York, los dos juntos."- le dije apenada.

"Muy pronto pasará amor."- dijo acunando mi rostro con sus suaves manos. "Siempre voy a estar aquí contigo"

Estábamos a punto de besarnos, cuando nuestros dichosos móviles sonaron al tiempo, oí a Edward gruñir con ganas y levantarse a por su teléfono, mi móvil sin embargo, estaba en el bolsillo de mis jeans.

_El jueves que viene fiesta de reencuentro. No faltéis, a las 23.00 en mi casa. ¡Traed comida! Jacob._

"Chicos".- voceó Esme desde el comedor. ¡Bajad a comer algo!

Esme nos tenía preparado algo de pasta a la boloñesa. Aunque no tenía mucho apetito, Esme cocinaba tan bien que me tomé el plato entero. Cuando terminamos de cenar, ayudé a Esme a lavar los platos, y conversamos un rato antes de subir a dormir.

Estaba realmente cansada ya que desde que me enteré de los daños en mi útero no podía dormir por las noches.

"Bells, no tiene porque pasar nada, seguramente todo quede en un susto, no lo pienses pequeña, tienes que dormir." – me calmó Alice.

"Lo intentaré. ¿Cómo va la pequeña, se mueve mucho?"- la pregunté girándome hacía el lado de su cama para poder verla mejor. Comprobé que su barriga había crecido aún más desde que vino a Nueva York.

"Sí, está algo inquieta estos días." – dijo acariciándose suavemente la barriga.

Esa noche misteriosamente, no tarde demasiado en dormirme, plácidamente y sintiéndome más segura de lo que me había sentido en mucho tiempo.


	30. Rota

Algunos de los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

Acutalizo rápidamente! Gracias a todas!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 26: "ROTA"

"Pasa Bella, por favor."- me dijo Carlisle asomando la cabeza por detrás de la puerta de su consulta.

Ya hacía una semana desde que llegamos a Forks, y mí herida cicatrizaba con normalidad, pero aun continuaba yendo a las revisiones con Carlisle por lo de mis posibles daños en el útero.

"Siento haberte hecho esperar".- se disculpó. Esa mañana ha estado algo liado y por eso estuve esperándole una hora en la sala de espera. Tampoco me importó demasiado.

"No pasa nada Carlisle, no te preocupes, tampoco tengo mucha prisa."- dije con una ligera sonrisa.

"Siéntate por favor Bella, ya tengo los resultados de tus pruebas."- me dijo mientras me sentaba en una silla de cuero negro. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con insistencia. "Desgraciadamente, no tengo nada nuevo que comentarte, al respecto."- dijo pausadamente. "Tu útero está dañado, hemos tratado de comprobar si esto iba a afectar a tu posibilidad de tener hijos, pero es imposible tener certeza sobre ello hasta que sea la hora de que lo intentes."

"Pero..."-titubeé "¿Qué posibilidades hay?"- pregunté finalmente.

"No lo sabemos, Bella, siento tener que decirte esto, pero es algo muy difícil de saber, al menos hasta que pruebes, por el momento, no puedes hacer nada al respecto, cuando tratéis de intentar tener hijos debes de comenzar un tratamiento, es algo caro, pero por supuesto estará a nuestro cargo. Trata de no pensar en el tema, ya tendrás tiempo para preocuparte".

Genial, pensé, la maldita Tanya me había dejado dos recuerdos para toda la vida, aquella cicatriz, algo que no me preocupaba demasiado, y alomejor, la posibilidad de nunca poder tener hijos. Ponto la pena que sentía hacia Tanya se convirtió en odio.

Después de salir del hospital me dirigí a mi casa, mi familia me esperaba para comer. Ayudé a poner la mesa mis hermanos. Mi padre seguía en la comisaría investigando, las nuevas pistas le conducían a que Tanya continuaba en Nueva York, pero nada era seguro.

Esa tarde venían a almorzar Jacob y su padre Billy, muy amigo del mío desde que eran unos chiquillos.

¡Hey!- saludó Jacob a mi hermano Simon chocando los cinco.

Vaya par. – exclamé yo.

No seas envidiosa, que para ti también hay.- dijo Edward alzándome mientras yo trataba de liberarme de sus garras.

¡Jacob bájame! - no pude evitar soltar una risotada, en el fondo me encantaban las bromas de Jacob y mi hermano, eran como niños grandes y un soplo de aire fresco para cualquiera. Cuando me bajó le saqué la lengua y continué terminando de servir los platos.

La comida estuvo tranquila, y cuando terminó empezamos a planear la fiesta que daría Jacob en su casa esa misma noche.

Edward vino a mi casa para ver una película en el sofá antes de salir. Llevábamos un par de días sin vernos ya que Edward tuvo que viajar a Nueva York para pagar el alquiler del mes a nuestro casero y advertirle que no íbamos a estar allí por el momento.

¡Hola guapa!- dijo con su amplia sonrisa torcida enroscando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo.

Hey, hola. – dije besándole suavemente los labios.

Bueno, ¿qué película vamos a ver?- dijo ansioso, elevándome en sus brazos y besándome con más fuerza.

Ed…- dije con desgana liberándome de aquel beso. Mi padre y mis hermanos están arriba.

Está bien.- suspiró Edward. Es sólo que te echo de menos, no se por cuánto tiempo podré resistirme.- me dijo con esa sonrisa que tanto me hipnotiza.

Estuvimos tratando de ver una película de terror clásica, _La Profecía, _pero las hormonas de Edward parecían descontroladas y las mías tampoco ayudaban mucho.

Cuando la película terminó subía a arreglarme mientras él me esperaba viendo un partido con mi padre.

Esa noche hacía calor, aunque llovía, así que decidí ponerme un vestido rosa chicle de algodón, era de palabra de honor, ajustado en su parte del pecho y más suelto abajo terminando de abombarse por encima de las rodillas.

Cómo llovía decidí sujetarme el flequillo con horquillas hacía atrás elevando un pequeño tupé, y adornándome mi pelo suelto con una pequeña flor blanca. Me puse mis zapatos de tacón blancos y cogí un bolso a mi hermana Mar que me venía perfecto.

Edward quiso conducir, así que salimos directos a casa de Jacob. Llevábamos algunos aperitivos para la fiesta y un par de refrescos en unas bolsas.

La casa de Jacob se encontraba en la reserva Quileute, a un par de kilómetros de la mía. Esa noche el padre de Jacob estaba de visita a unos familiares en Washington D.C así que le había dado permiso para preparar una fiesta en casa y una pequeña barbacoa en su jardín.

Cuando llegamos, los demás estaban en el jardín. Realmente había mucha gente allí. Saludamos a varios de nuestros compañeros de instituto y nos juntamos con nuestros amigos que permanecían al lado de una mesa blanca de plástico llena de comida. Dejé allí los aperitivos.

La fiesta trascurría con normalidad, me pasé la mayor parte del tiempo bailando con las chicas, a excepción de mi hermanita Mar, _wow_ jamás la había visto tan pegada a un tío como lo estaba de Emmet.

Cuando Kristen se fue con Jacob y Alice con mi hermano, me acerqué a Edward. Estaba posado en improvisada barra, y apoyado en un pequeño taburete de madera. Estaba increíblemente guapo esa noche, su camisa negra ceñida al cuerpo, con un par de botones desabrochados, dejaban ver su perfecto cuello, su nuez y su clávicula pronunciada. Llevaba unos jeans vaqueros grisáceos pitillo en sus extremos. Sus mechones rubios cobrizos alborotados, le daban aspecto de salir de la película de James Dean "Rebelde sin causa".

Cuanto más me acercaba, más ganas irremediables tenía de lanzarme a su cuello y saltar hacía el.

No pareció darse cuenta de mi presencia, ya que se dio la vuelta dejando de apoyarse en el taburete. Decidí abordarle por la espalda. Le amarré el trasero con fuerza, y noté como dio un respingo.

"¡Bella!, me has asustado cariño." Dijo mi ángel agarrándome las manos y pasándoselas por el cuello.

"Hey, ¿nos vamos un rato afuera a pasear? Estoy algo agobiada aquí dentro, hay demasiada gente."- le dije señalando al interior del salón de los Black.

"Sí, claro, vamos."- Me cogió la mano y me sacó del gentío con rapidez, tirando de mí con suavidad.

Nos fuimos a caminar a la Push, una playa cercana a la reserva, a unos minutos de la casa de Jacob, Edward decidió llevarse el coche por si después de caminar estábamos cansados y queríamos volver a casa.

La playa estaba muy tranquila, había poco oleaje, ya eran más de las dos de la mañana, por lo que no había nadie por los alrededores.

Nos sentamos al pie de una pequeña duna mirando hacia el mar.

Después de un minuto en silencio, Edward comenzó a besarme despacio, me sujetaba la cintura con fuerza, y poco a poco fue subiendo sus suaves manos hasta la altura de mi espalda. Yo le besaba sin pausa, aunque me quedase sin aire necesitaba continuar, necesitaba sus besos, sus caricias. Nuestros labios forcejeaban y poco a poco el calor inundaba todo.

Edward me tumbó en la arena con delicadeza, y se tumbó encima de mí, sin dejar de besarme.

"Espera cariño, estoy algo incomoda."- le dije sin querer detenerme, pero realmente la arena casi gélida me hacía estar muy incómoda.

"Está bien, es mejor que vaya un momento al coche a por una manta, y a por protección."- de pronto al oír sus palabras, recordé que no se si sería muy necesario esa protección.

Edward se alejó a regañadientes de mi lado, y salió corriendo hacia al coche, aparcado unos pasos detrás nuestra.

Yo me acerqué a la orilla a esperarle, el mar estaba tan en calma que decidí meter un rato los pies en la orilla. El agua estaba tibia, y me sentí aliviada.

Se oían unas pisadas detrás de mí, pensé que Edward se había dado mucha prisa, realmente teníamos muchas ganas de estar juntos, no habíamos tenido mucho tiempo de intimidad desde que estábamos en Forks.

Unas manos frías se posaron en mis hombros, no me dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando esas manos frías me empujaron hacia el mar y me presionaban la garganta dejándome sin respiración. En un instante logré sacar la cabeza del agua y pude respirar una gran bocanada de agua, y percatarme de la presencia de Tanya, pero en seguida sus manos me volvieron a sumergir, todo en mi mente se nublaba, todo se volvía gris, no pude aguantar más la respiración bajo el agua, traté de recobrar aire, pero el agua salada entraba por mis orificios nasales quemándome la garganta.

Realmente pensé estar muerta y en el cielo cuando abrí los ojos. Mi padre me miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Comencé a oír varias sirenas de fondo, pero mi vista volvió a apagarse de nuevo. Aunque está vez era diferente a la anterior. Aun inconsciente sentí la falta de aire en mis pulmones, luchaba por poder respirar, por volver al lado de Edward.

Me desperté una vez más en una fría habitación de hospital, mi padre estaba a mi lado, me cogía la mano con tanta fuerza que no pude evitar tratar de liberarla.

"¡Bella, cariño, dios mío."- explotó en un llanto ahogado que me hizo temblar. "Todo va a estar bien cielo, todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo."- dijo entre sollozos.

No lograba entender el significado de sus palabras, me dolía el pecho con gran intensidad, pero por lo demás, me encontraba bien, a salvo.

De pronto me percaté de que Edward no estaba a mi lado. Instintivamente me incorporé en la cama.

"Papá, ¿Dónde está Edward?"- le dije nerviosa.

"Tranquila cariño, todo va a estar bien."- me dijo abrazándome con fuerza. Mis hermanos pasaron a la habitación en ese mismo momento, Alice iba de la mano de Simon, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, y parecía estar realmente enferma.

"¿Dónde está Edward?"- grité deshaciéndome del abrazo de mi padre y tratando de escapar de allí para poder ponerme de pie.

"Bella, por favor, no puedes levantarte de la cama, ¿dónde vas?"- contemplé los rostros de mis familiares presentes, sus caras eran un verdadero cuadro de dolor y desesperación. Algo iba realmente mal.

"¡Suéltame!"- exclamé a lágrima viva. "Papá por favor, quiero verle, suéltame, déjame ir a verle."- me faltaba el aire, mi mundo se desmoronaba.

En aquel el mismo instante, Carlisle pasó a mi habitación, pero algo me chocó, no iba con su bata blanca, iba vestido de forma corriente, y su semblante era duro y frío como le hielo. Miré a Alice, la cual al ver a su padre se deshizo en lágrimas.

"Bella..."- logró susurrar Carlisle. "Edward, está en coma." – paró al instante y sus palabras se volvieron más lejanas. "No sabemos si lo superará."- dijo antes de romper a llorar como jamás lo había visto.

"¿¡Qué!? ¡No, no, no, no!"- grité llorando mientras me levantaba con fuerza, casi sin aire, sentí como si alguien me arrancaba el corazón y lo pisaba ante mis ojos.

Mi padre me sujetaba con fuerza, pero aun así logré escapar, y salí hacia el pasillo desgarrándome todas las agujas que sujetaban mi cuerpo, pero allí mi hermano logró detenerme, y arrastrarme hacia la camilla de nuevo. Dos enfermeras entraron con rapidez y propinaron a mi brazo un pinchazo el cual apenas sentí.

Cuando me desperté, mi padre seguía sentado a mi lado, sujetándome la mano. Mis hermanos ya no estaban a mi lado, ni Alice, ni Carlisle, ni Edward…_No sabemos si lo superará_. Las palabras de Carlisle retumbaban en mi cabeza, y destrozaban cada punto de cuerpo y alma, me sentí completamente rota por dentro.


	31. Inerte

Algunos de los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

Se viene el final! Quedan pocos capis! Besosss

* * *

CAPÍTULO 26: "INERTE"

Cuando logré atravesar el pasillo, mis piernas descubiertas por el fino camisón, temblaban, mi cuerpo se tensó, y mi corazón latía desmesuradamente.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación 620, y el cuerpo de Edward yacía amarrado a multitud de máquinas conectadas que medían los latidos de su corazón. Si aquella máquina dejaba de sonar, su corazón estaría dejando de latir, y con el dejaría de hacerlo el mío.

Me derrumbé ante su camilla, mis rodillas se clavaron en el suelo ignorando el dolor que sentí, y estallé en un lloro agónico y desesperado. Hundí mi cabeza en su pecho descubierto. Estaba realmente frío, apenas sin vida.

"Edward"- grité desesperada. "Por favor, Edward." – dije entre lloros. "No me dejes por favor, no te vayas, te necesito, no puedo vivir sin ti, sabes que no puedo."- le abracé con mucha más fuerza. "Por favor, despierta amor, te quiero, eres mi ángel de la guarda."

Y el silencio se apoderó de la habitación.

Aquella noche, Tanya no estaba sola, mientras sus manos luchaban por quitarme la vida, Edward la divisó a lo lejos, y corrió a socorrerme, forcejeó con ella en él agua, y logró apartarse de Tanya a tiempo y llamar a Charlie al móvil. Pero alguien disparó a lo lejos, y falló en el disparó hiriendo de muerte a Tanya. Su propio cómplice, Mike Newton, mató a Tanya por error. Forcejeó con Edward unos minutos y mi novio logró quitarle la pistola y arrojarla al mar. Al llegar la policía, Edward se despistó y Mike se puso nervioso y golpeó a Edward con una roca en la nuca.

Ahora Tanya estaba muerta, y Mike pudriéndose en la cárcel por tratar de quitarme a mi razón de vivir.

"Prometo estar cada día al pie de tu cama, prometo rezar todas las noches, pero por favor Edward, tienes que luchar por salir de esta. Te necesito mi vida." – dije exasperada. Haría lo que fuera por verle abrir los ojos en ese momento, incuso daría mi vida.

"Bella."- dijo Carlisle, que había entrado en la habitación de Edward sin percatarme, sujetándome la mano que yo posaba sobre la mejilla de mi novio. "Cariño, tienes que descansar, Edward se enfadaría contigo si no lo hicieses."

Ni si quiera le debatí. Realmente estaba agotada. No había dormido mucho desde que estaba en el hospital, así que decidí hacerle caso e irme a mi habitación, alejarme de Edward por unas horas era lo más doloroso de aquello.

Caminaba por los pasillos del hospital apoyada en el brazo de mi hermano Simon, más bien me arrastraba, ni si quiera estaba segura de recordar como caminar, no tenía fuerzas para ello. Inerte, ese era el estado en el que me encontraba.

"¿Cómo está Alice?"- pregunté con voz temblorosa. Alice salía de cuentas esta semana, por lo que se estaba preparando para ello.

"Está con Esme en casa, preparando sus cosas para ingresar en maternidad. Te echa mucho de menos. Os echa mucho de menos."- la voz de mi hermano se rompió y se hizo un silencio abismal. Mi hermano quería a Edward como a un hermano propio, se habían convertido en inseparables.

Dila que la quiero mucho, y que esté tranquila, pronto tendréis una preciosa niña en vuestros brazos.

Cuando llegamos a mi habitación, mi madre esperaba sentada en la butaca de la habitación, yo me tumbé en la camilla y me quedé dormida en seguida.

Me despertó un repugnante olor a comida de hospital y el ruido de los carritos empujados por Martha, la enfermera.

Muy bien, ¿Cómo estás hoy Bella?- me preguntó Martha con dulzura mientras yo me encogí de brazos. Te traigo la cena. – _a las seis de la tarde_.

Puedes llevártela de nuevo, no tengo apetito.- contesté con desgana. No me gustaba ser maleducada con Martha, pero siempre intentaba forzarme a comer, y no es que no quisiera hacerlo, es que no podía tragar, era superior a mí.

Isabella, tienes que comer, has perdido más de cuatro kilos en una semana. No puedes seguir así, si es preciso te obligaré a hacerlo. No creo que a tu novio le guste la idea de encontrarse a un esqueleto cuando despierte.

Por un momento me convenció, y pude tragar sin ganas la sopa de pescado que me pusieron. _Algo es algo_.

Mis familiares y amigos pasaban por mi habitación y por la de Edward como quien pasaba a un entierro. El panorama era tan insoportable que muchas veces prefería que no viniesen.

Mi madre también regresó a Forks. No me dejaba sola ni una sola noche, sentada en aquella incómoda butaca.

"Bella, buenas noticias." – di un respingo de mi cama y me incorporé esbozando una sonrisa.

"¿Edward?"- pregunté con ilusión.

"No, cariño…"- contestó mi madre quitándome esa ilusión de un golpe. "Pero te dan el alta, puedes recoger tus cosas."-dijo mientras besaba mi coronilla. La verdad la noticia no me sorprendió, ya no sentía ningún dolor, al menos en mis pulmones. El dolor de mi corazón era aun más punzante que antes.

Mi madre recogió mis cosas y las fue doblando delicadamente en mi bolsa, mientras yo tomaba una ducha en aquel frío y húmedo baño del hospital. Me vestí con lo primero que cogí de la bolsa y salí del baño.

"Mamá, voy a ver a Edward, ¿podrías llevarme la bolsa a casa de Charlie?

"Claro cielo, Mar te esperará en la puerta cuando estés lista."- me dijo antes de despedirse con un beso en mi mejilla.

Por el pasillo de la planta de Edward me encontré a mi hermano Simon.

"¿Vienes de ver a Edward?"- pregunté extrañada al verle a esas horas por el hospital. _Debería de estar con Alice_- pensé.

"En realidad no, Bella. ¿Qué haces vestida?"- me dijo cambiando repentinamente de tema. "¡Te dan el alta!, eso es estupendo hermanita." –el mismo se respondió.

"Supongo. ¿Qué haces aquí aun?"- insté.

"Acaban de ingresar a Alice. Está en maternidad, en esta planta. Habitación 640. Ya viene Bells."- dijo abrazándome

"¡Estupendo!, me pasaré en un rato, dila a Mar que suba y me espere en la habitación de Alice. Está abajo en la entrada."- le dije antes de continuar mi camino.

La habitación de Edward estaba extrañamente oscura, normalmente entraba mucha luz desde su amplio ventanal, a diferencia de la mía.

Esme estaba apoyada en la pared con la mirada perdida. Se percató en seguida de mi presencia, y su rostro se relajó para dedicarme una sonrisa.

"Hola cielo, pasa."- me dijo con ternura. "Esta tarde ha estado algo inquieto, Carlisle dice que es una buena señal. También me ha dicho que le hace bien que le hables."- me dijo acariciando mi cabello, aun algo húmedo por la ducha. "Os dejaré solos."

"Edward…"- comencé a hablarle mientras me senté al pie de su cama y puse mi mano derecho en su mejilla. Parecía tener algo de fiebre. Los colores de sus mejillas eran pronunciados, algo raro en la pálida y perfecta piel de mi novio. "¿sabes?, Dakota viene de camino…y bueno, a mí me han dado el alta. Supongo que estarás algo más contento, pero prometo pasar cada noche a tu lado, no me separaré de ti en ningún momento. Tienes que despertar, dormilón."- dije mientras unas traicioneras lágrimas cubrían las manzanas de mis mejillas. "Tu sobrina querrá ver lo lindo que es su tío."

De pronto mi hermana Mar y Emmet irrumpieron en la habitación. Emmet, se acercó a mí, y posó su brazo sobre mi hombro. Tenía muy mal aspecto, perecía que no hubiese dormido en horas. El aspecto de mi hermana no era mucho mejor.

"Hola chicos"- les dije secándome las lágrimas con la misma monotonía de voz apagada de estos días.

"Hola raspita." – me dijo Emmet alzándome en sus fuertes brazos. "Bells, tienes que comer, cada día estás más delgada."

"Emmet, shhh. Edward." – Susurré. Yo estaba convencida del todo en que Edward oía cada conversación que teníamos. Si escuchaba lo de mi delgadez extrema, probablemente se pondría muy triste.

"Me alegra que te hayan dado el alta hermanita."- dijo Mar abrazándome con cariño. "Te quiero, ¿sabes?"- dijo con un tono preocupado, mirándome fijamente a los ojos y sujetando mis mejillas para obligarme a mirarla. Parecía mayor que yo en esos momentos.

"Y yo a ti cariño."- esbocé una leve sonrisa.

Pasamos un rato más con Edward, yo le contaba cómo iban las cosas estos días, y mi hermana y Emmet simplemente escuchaban, pendientes de que Edward tuviese algún tipo de reacción.

Después de que Esme volviese a la habitación de su hijo, decidí ir a ver como estaba Alice, Emmet y Mar se quedaron acompañando a Esme y Edward en su habitación.

Antes de llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Alice, pasé por una pequeña máquina de ramos de flores. Me miré en los bolsillos de los jeans y por suerte llevaba un par de monedas sueltas. Le compré un pequeño ramo de lirios preciosos.

"Ali, ¿cómo estas pequeña?"- dije con cariño mientras caminaba a su habitación. Compartía el cuarto con otra chica embarazada. Tendría unos treinta años y su marido la sujetaba la mano mientras ella dormitaba en la camilla.

"Muy embarazada."- dijo en seguida, pero su voz sonaba rendida, su aspecto no era ni alegre ni jovial como acostumbraba a ser. "¿Cómo está mi hermano?, ¿le has visto hoy? No me dejan salir de la habitación, tengo contracciones cada diez minutos, ya viene Bells, mi pequeña ya viene."- me cogió de las manos y tiró de mi para llorar en mi hombro. – "Y yo no puedo seguir sin mi hermanito mayor."

Tuve que hacerme la fuerte para no llorar delante de Alice, para poder consolarla y calmarla. De pronto su abrazo se rompió con un quejido de dolor. _Una contracción. _Y luego continuó sollozando.

Mi móvil sonó con insistencia. No conocía aquel número pero aun así la cogí indicando a mi hermano que ocupase mi lugar con Alice.

¿Isabella?- preguntó una cálida voz temblorosa.

Sí, ¿quién es?

"Soy Carmen Denali, por favor, no cuelgues querida."- me mantuve a la escucha dudosa de colgar. "Llamo para pediros disculpas, a ti y a tu novio, por todas las maldades y penurias que mi hija Tanya provocó. Sé que no servirá de mucho, pero quería que supieras que nosotros no la educamos así. No sé que la pudo pasar. Y espero que ese Mike Newton, pague por lo que ha hecho."

Continué escuchándola, de pronto sentí mucha pena por Carmen, era un detalle pedirme disculpas por los males de su hija.

"Gracias señora Denali."- me detuve unos segundos al pronunciar su apellido. "Es un gran gesto. Siento mucho su pérdida."

Cuando colgué, Alice estaba abrazada a mi hermano, mi hermano las cantabas a las dos para calmarlas. Y a mí se me ocurrió una gran idea.


	32. Nacimiento

CAPÍTULO 27: "NACIMIENTO"

Subí las escaleras hacia mi habitación prácticamente tropezando con ellas. Cogí la banqueta que estaba arrinconada detrás de mi puerta y la coloqué para alcanzar el altillo del armario. Agarré una vieja manta y la dejé caer en el suelo, con ella cayeron un par de prendas de invierno de mi hermanita Michelle, y por fin encontré lo que buscaba.

Mi vieja guitarra permanecía impasible al tiempo. Algo de polvo la cubría, pero parecía perfectamente afinada después de haber estado todo el curso sin tocarla. La traje conmigo de Phoenix, pero no me sentí inspirada en volver a tocar, cierta persona ocupaba todos mis pensamientos y mi tiempo del día. Ni si quiera quise decirle que sabía tocar la guitarra, o me habría obligado a tocar delante de él, algo que jamás se me habría ocurrido antes.

Mi hermana condujo deprisa de vuelta al hospital. Mi madre no quería que cogiese el coche hasta que estuviese completamente recuperada. Tampoco me apetecía conducir a mí así que no puse ninguna objeción al respecto.

"¿Para qué quieres ahora tu vieja guitarra Bells?"- preguntó mi hermana con los ojos como platos.

"Cosas mías, Mar, tan sólo creo que puede que ayude…no lo sé. Quiero tocarle."- dije mientras limpiaba detrás de las cuerdas con delicadeza.

Recorrí aquel pasillo lo más rápido que pude. Lo habría hecho corriendo si no fuese porque me encontraba en un hospital.

Cuando abrí la puerta de la habitación suspiré al comprobar que sólo Emmet estaba allí.

Hey.- me dijo curioso. ¿Tocas la guitarra?, wow no sabía nada, Edward no me ha comentado nunca nada.

Edward no lo sabe. – dije sonriéndole. ¿Me dejarás sola con mi novio?.

Claro.- contestó besándome la frente y alejándose a la puerta de la habitación. Eso me sorprendió bastante, tenía la sensación de que Emmet iba a comenzar un interrogatorio en toda regla, pero por fortuna para mí, no fue así.

Me acerqué más a la cama de Edward, arrastrando una silla blanca cerca de su cara. Le cogí la mejilla con mi mano temblorosa, y suspiré.

Puede que cuando despiertes, y si recuerdas esto, me lleve una gran regañina por no haberte mencionado antes. Pero merece la pena.

Comencé, a tocar las notas de nuestra canción. No había practicado antes pero tenía muy buen oído. Cuando la parte de la letra empezó, dude un poco, pero comencé a cantar entre susurros.

_When I see your smile, tears roll down my face, I can't replace….And now that I'm strong I have figured out, how this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul, and I know I'll find deep inside me, I can be the one._

_I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven._

_Seasons are changing and waves are crashing, and stars are falling all for us, days grow longer, and nights grow shorter, I can show you I'll be the one. _

Mi voz comenzó a sonar algo más quebrada por los sollozos que no pude contener. Aun así continue cantando.

_Cause you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart, please don't throw that away…_

_Cause I'm here, for you, please don't walk away and please tell me you'll stay, stay._

De pronto, algo helado tocó mi mano, interrumpiendo la canción y dejándome paralizada.

"Dios mío, ¡Edward!"- le apreté la mano con más fuerza y sin dejar de sostener su mano pulsé el timbre que llamaba a la enfermera.

La enfermera pasó a la habitación como un rayo

"¿Qué ocurre?"- preguntó incrédula.

"¡Se ha movido!"- dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¿En serio?, Isabella esa es una gran noticia." – dijo la enfermera de Edward, se llamaba Lisbeth y me conocía de verme en su habitación a diario. "Ya verás como pronto abrirá sus ojos."

"Le estaba cantando, y me sujeto la mano."- le dije eufórica.

"¿Por qué no continuas? ¿A ver qué reacción tiene?"- me propuso la enfermera.

Continué tocándole el resto de la noche. Pero no volví a notar cambios, así que paré.

"¡Es una niña preciosa! Entró gritando Emmet. ¡Edward, Bella, tenemos una sobrina perfecta!- exclamó cogiéndome por las piernas y subiéndome a cuestas.

"¡Emmet! pero suéltame, ¡quiero ir a ver a Alice!"

Cuando por fin me soltó, fui corriendo a la habitación de Alice, se me olvidó que era un hospital y una enfermera que asaba por allí me reprendió, pero no la hice demasiado caso.

Pasé a la habitación atestada de mis familiares, mis padres, mis suegros, mis hermanos, y mi preciosa cuñada tumbada en la cama del hospital sujetando a la pequeña en brazos.

"¡Bella!"- esbozó una gran sonrisa. "Mira cariño, esta es Bella, tu tía."- dijo susurrándole a Dakota.

Alice me hizo un gesto para que fuese a su lado, y extendió en mis brazos a la pequeña Dakota. Era preciosa, tan cálida, con la piel marfileña como la de su madre, y esos grandes ojos despiertos y claros como un prado.

"Es perfecta."- me quedé embelesada mirando a la pequeña.


	33. Bello durmiente

Algunos de los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 28: "BELLO DURMIENTE"

Mi pequeña sobrinita no paraba de sonreír. Ya hacía un mes que vivía y se había convertido en lo más querido de la familia Swan y de la familia Cullen.

En este mes, Edward no sufrió muchos cambios, no se movía, a veces le temblaban las manos. Y para colmo el doctor que le llevaba nos dio malas noticias. Puede que su cabeza sufriese daños y al despertar, puede que no recordase nada de su vida.

Pasé a la habitación donde llevaba días acampada, no quería dormir si no era a su lado, temía irme incluso cuando me iba a duchar, por miedo a que me perdiese algún cambio en Edward.

Aquella tarde iba a estar sola con él. Obligué a Esme a quedarse con Alice y la niña y a tomarse un respiro. Carlisle estaba trabajando en el hospital así que se pasaría de vez en cuando. Mi madre había vuelto a Jacksonville, estaban bastante liados con la mudanza. Mi padre trabajaba, por lo que Mar se quedaba al cuidado de Michelle.

"Solos tú y yo."- le dije a Edward con dulzura. Desde que estaba en el hospital le había crecido algo de barba.

Las enfermeras le afeitaban a menudo, pero no todos los días. Estaba realmente guapo, y cada día que pasaba, le veía aun más guapo, a pesar de haber perdido algo de peso. _Bueno, cuando despierte, no podrá enfadarse conmigo por haber perdido tanto peso._- pensé.

De pronto un mal pensamiento recorrió mi cabeza, dando vueltas en ella y paralizándome presa del pánico. ¿Y si no despertaba jamás?, ¿y si tenía que aprender a vivir sin él? ¡No! No podría.

En aquel mismo momento me derrumbe a llorar en el pecho de Edward, como una niña pequeña que busca cobijo cuando tiene miedo.

"Por favor, por favor, tienes que despertar. Por favor, no puedo vivir sin ti Edward."- dije quedándome allí, en su pecho frío y desnudo, sin importarme nada más que seguir escuchando su débil corazón.

No sé en qué momento me quedé dormida, pero algo me sobresaltó, una fría mano se posó en mi coronilla.

Traté de incorporarme pero estaba algo adormilada aún.

"¿B-Bells?"- dijo esa aterciopelada voz que yo tanto conocía.

"¿Edward?"- me incorporé sistemáticamente y mi sorpresa fue ver a Edward con sus hermosos ojos azules completamente abiertos, de par en par. Me miraba extrañado, dubitativo. "¡Edward!, dios mío, ¡estás aquí!- dije abalanzándome a abrazarle con fuerza."

"Mi amor, he soñado contigo." –me dijo algo desorientado.

"¿Te acuerdas de mí?"- le pregunté sin poder creérmelo aun.

"¡Pues claro que sí boba!, ¿cómo no me iba a acordar de lo más importante de mi vida?"- me dijo sonriéndome.

"Oh, Edward, estás bien, estás vivo."- dije sollozando.

"Eh, tranquila."- de pronto su cara cambió. "¿Pero se puede saber que has hecho? Cariño estás muy delgada ¿te encuentras bien?"- me preguntó angustiado.

"Ahora sí, es sólo que mi ángel de la guardia durmió durante un larguísimo mes…"-dije besándole en sus dulces labios, aquellos que durante un mes permanecían dormidos.

"¿Un mes?"- me cortó el beso. Dios mío... ¿Dakota?- hizo el amago de levantarse, pero le empuje con suavidad para que volviese a tumbar.

"Tienes una preciosa sobrina."- repuse feliz. "Y ahora señorito, descansa, voy a llamar a la enfermera para decirla que el bello durmiente ha despertado."

El resto de la tarde esperé en el pasillo, ya que le estuvieron haciendo todo tipo de pruebas, para comprobar que estuviese completamente saludable y su cabeza no hubiese sufrido daños.

Cuando el doctor salió, lo hizo acompañado de Carlisle.

"Bella, ya puedes entrar. Es curioso, pero Edward tiene la cabeza dura. No ha sufrido ningún daño. Por fin buenas noticias. Los demás vienen de camino, están entusiasmados."- me dijo con un brillo especial en sus ojos, brillo que ha regresado con el despertar de su hijo.

"¡Hey! Ven aquí." – dijo Edward alzando sus brazos hacia mí. Yo acepté su abrazo con mucho gusto, de hecho si pudiese me quedaría a vivir allí. "¿No que es preciosa?"- le dijo a la enfermera refiriéndose a mí. "Es la mujer más bonita del mundo."- dijo besándome en los labios, tuve que cortarle, se debió olvidar que estábamos en el hospital y teníamos público.

"Tú no cambias nunca eh." – le dije devolviéndole un tierno y corto beso. Demasiado coto.

"Hacéis una gran pareja, me alegra que sean buenas noticias." – sonrió Lisbeth con dulzura. Os dejo solos chicos, en seguida vendremos con la cena.

"Tu hermana y la niña vienen para acá. Y los demás también."- le dije mientras colocaba mi cabeza sobre su pecho y escuchaba su ahora sano corazón.

"Bells, estos días he soñado mucho ¿sabes? Y lo más raro es que lo recuerdo. Te parecerá estúpido pero soñé que te oía tocando la guitarra y cantando de maravilla."- una sonrisa tonta surgió de mis labios. ¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó curioso.

"Bueno Ed, no estabas soñando."- le dije mientras comprobé que abría los ojos como platos. En realidad nunca te lo he dicho porque ni si quiera creo que toque bien.

"¿Bromeas?, me encantó, luchaba por poder decirte que siguieses haciéndolo, pero paraste."

"Me cogiste la mano y eso me hizo parar."- repuse

"Prométeme que me tocarás una canción, esta vez, despierto."- me dijo subiendo mi mentón con su mano derecha.

"Prometido."- selle mi promesa con un beso.

La noche fue larga, y movida. Todos nuestros amigos y familia fueron pasando en grupos para no armar demasiado jaleo. Alice y la niña fueron las primeras.

Alice entre lágrimas, tendió a Dakota en los brazos de Edward. Él la miraba con dulzura, y su mirada se desviaba en ocasiones a los orgullosos padres y a mí.

Esas miradas me recordaron las palabras de Carlisle, mi posible esterilidad, algo en lo que realmente no quería pensar demasiado. Ahora más que nunca sabía que Edward sería un gran padre, y lucharía por poder darle un hijo en un futuro.

Después de mucho debatir con Esme y con Alice para quedarme otra noche más en el hospital, me dieron por imposible y logré que se fueran a casa a descansar. Era consciente de mi agotamiento, pero no me importaba en absoluto, ya tendría mucho tiempo de dormir sobre una cama.

"Mira tus ojeras"- Edward se había levantado y sentado sobre su cama mientras tomaba su primera comida sólida en un mes. "¡A casa, a casa, a casa!"- trató de ordenarme sin éxito.

Ni hablar, y no podrás convencerme. ¡Me he pasado un mes sin oír tu voz! ¡Tengo unos derechos!- le dije suplicante.

Pasamos la noche hablando de las novedades. De lo que pasó después de la última agresión de Tanya. Y de las buenas noticias nuevas, aunque los cambios en Forks no eran demasiados.

Ya empezaba amanecer cuando nos quedamos dormidos. Me recosté en la butaca sin soltar mi mano de la de Edward, alejando mis malos pensamientos de mí, siendo feliz de nuevo junto a él.


	34. Malhumorada

Algunos de los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

Pon un Edward en tu vida!

Siento la tardanza! Se acerca el final, pero el principio de un nuevo fan fic!

Besosss

* * *

CAPÍTULO 29: "MALHUMORADA"

"¡Maldita sea!"- maldije mirando la roja sangre que fluía de mi dedo pulgar.

"¡Bella!"- me reprimió Edward por mi lenguaje.

"Me he cortado con esta dichosa caja. ¿Me ayudas?"- odiaba hacer mudanza, además no estaba de humor para eso.

"Pues sí que estás hoy de mal humor."- dijo Edward mirándome mientras me apartaba de las cajas y las cargaba contra su pecho. ¿Te queda algo?- me preguntó impaciente.

"No sé, supongo que ya está todo."- dije algo aburrida.

Llevábamos una semana empacando las cosas para volver a Nueva York, y esta vez sería la definitiva. Mi humor se debía a que desde que a Edward le dieron el alta, no habíamos tenido ni un solo minuto para estar solos, y cuando lo estábamos, teníamos que empacar y empacar pilas de cajas.

Mañana volvíamos, y esta noche nuestros amigos se habían empeñado en darnos una gran fiesta de despedida para los cinco. Simon y Alice ya tenían su apartamento amueblado y preparado para la pequeña Dakota. Pensar que vivirían a un par de manzanas de nuestro apartamento me aliviaba bastante.

"Sí, definitivamente está todo."- asentí. "¡Michelle!- voceé. ¡Baja, estamos listos!"- la advertí a mi hermana.

Esa tarde nos tocaba cuidar de mi hermana menor, no es que eso supusiese un fastidio habitualmente, pero en esa situación lo era. Por fin una tarde solos y la tendría que pasar de niñera.

"Está bien Bells, se porque estás de mal humor y prometo compensártelo."- me dijo besándome en la mejilla.

"No te preocupes, de todos modos no es que sea culpa tuya tampoco."- me apresuré a decirle, para que no se sintiese culpable innecesariamente. Pero aun así me gustaría saber cómo me lo piensas compensar.

"Espera a que estemos en casa."- me gustó oírle decir "casa", ambos la tomábamos ya como tal, pero hacía mucho que no lo escuchaba de sus labios y eso me hacía sentir confortada de nuevo.

"Ya estoy." – dijo mi hermanita. Vestía un vestido rosa de cuadros, y se había tratado de peinar con dos coletas altas. Una risita se me escapó de los labios.

"Ven aquí cacahuete, deja que te arregle esas coletas."- la dije mientras ella me ponía cara de pocos amigos.

"¡Ya no soy una niña! Cumplo seis en dos meses."- repuso con genio.

"Ahá."- asentí mientras la arreglaba el pelo.

Decidimos ir al cine a ver una de dibujos animados. No recuerdo el nombre, sólo sé que Edward y mi hermanita se pasaron toda la película haciendo el indio, imitando a un personaje de un niño gordito que aparecía en ella.

Cuando salimos ya era hora de llevar a Michelle a casa, así que regresamos a Forks.

Hice algo rápido para cenar y serví la mesa. Escuché las voces de Edward y Michelle en el salón. Estábamos solos los tres ya que mi padre seguía trabajando, Simon y Alice estaban alojados en casa de los Cullen hasta que nos mudásemos, y por supuesto Edward y Simon intercambiaron sus cuartos gustosamente. Mar estaba de compras con Kris, y yo en lugar de estar con ellas estaba cuidando de dos niños pequeños, no uno, sino dos.

"¡Chicos! A cenar."- voceé desde el comedor dejando el último plato de sopa en la mesa.

Cenamos tranquilos, luchando porque mi hermana terminase sus platos, algo difícil de conseguir.

Subí a Michelle a acostar, porque cuando me di cuenta era tardísimo. Edward la contó un cuento y yo decidí bajar a ver si ponían algo potable en la televisión.

Por más que cambiaba de canal, no vi nada interesante así que me di por vencida y dejé de fondo una estúpida película de amor adolescente.

"Se ha quedado dormida."- me desveló Edward. "Y por lo que veo tú ibas en camino. ¿Qué pasa Bells?"- me dijo sentándose a mi lado y obligándome a apoyar mi cabeza entre sus piernas.

"Es sólo que estoy algo cansada, la mudanza me agota, y todo lo que nos ha pasado…no se necesito tiempo para asimilar las cosas, necesito tiempo contigo."- le sinceré esbozando una gran sonrisa.

"Eso tiene fácil solución." – dijo besándome con apremio.

Era un beso de necesidad y deseo. Ambos necesitábamos estar juntos de nuevo, sin saber nada del resto del mundo, los dos siendo uno.

Rápidamente me incorporé, y se me olvidó que estábamos en el sofá de mi casa y que mi hermana menor dormía plácidamente arriba.

Edward trató de detenerme aunque algo desganado, y yo no le hice caso en absoluto y comencé a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta.

Él puso la mano en mi cintura y me sostenía con fuerza.

Un ruido seco nos interrumpió al instante. Y en seguida un sollozó que procedía de la habitación de mi hermana.

"¡Michelle!"- grité mientras subía las escaleras a trompicones.

Cuando abrí la habitación de Michelle, mi hermana estaba en el suelo llorando, sosteniendo su pequeño bracito

"Michelle, ¿Te caíste?, déjame ver." – la aparté el brazo con cuidado y me percaté de que estaba sangrando.

"Au, au, au."- se quejó la pequeña.

"Cariño, tranquila, ya está. Vamos a curarte esto." – la calmé.

"No entiendo, estaba dormida cuando bajé."- se excusó Edward.

"Cielo, tranquilo, Michelle es sonámbula, le pasa a menudo." – le dije mientras curaba a Michelle la herida del brazo.

"Guau, ¿de verdad?, vaya golpe te has tenido que dar renacuajo." – dijo mi novio.

"Soy como de goma."- contestó mi hermanita con aires de fanfarrona.

"¡A la cama, chica goma!"- la ordené con cariño. "Y esta vez procura no caerte. Te quiero."- la dije volviéndola a acostar.

Cerré la puerta con delicadeza y miré a Edward apoyado en el marco de madera de esta.

"Lo siento, tendrá que ser en otra ocasión."- dijo resignado.

"Sí, supongo. Charlie está a punto de llegar, y la verdad estoy algo cansada.- le dije frotándome los ojos con fuerza. Mañana madrugo para ir a revisión antes de tomar el vuelo."

Edward me tomó del brazo y me acompañó a acostarme. Me acurruqué en la cama y él se sentó en el borde.

Descansa, niña guapa.- me dijo él besándome en la frente. Te quiero. -

Eh, te quiero mi ángel guardián. – le dije provocando en él su sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba.

Decidí dormirme con esa sonrisa grabada en mi mente. Esa noche soñé con verdes paisajes, Edward y yo respirando aire puro, juntos, me sentí poderosa, como si nada malo en el mundo pudiese volver a hacerme daño junto a él.


	35. En casa

Algunos de los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer!

SE VIENE EL FINALLLL MUY CERCA!!!!ESTAOS ATENTAS PORQUE EL ULTIMO CAPÍTULO LO ELEGIS VOSOTRAS  
FINAL FELIZ Y FINAL TRÁGICO

(EMPIECEN A VOTAR POR REVIEWS!!!)

GRACIAS A LAS NUEVAS SEGUIDORAS DEL FAN FIC

CAPÍTULO 30: "EN CASA"

"¿Puedes sola?"

"Sí ya casi está. Listo."- suspiré aliviada.

Aquella última caja pesaba como mil demonios, pero por fin habíamos terminado de cargar el resto de las cosas en el camión de mudanzas. Aquel camión era mucho más pequeño que el anterior ya que la mayoría de nuestras cosas estaban ya en nuestro apartamento.

"Cielo, cuidado con la rama."- me advirtió mi padre, a tiempo para evitar que me arañase con la rama del ciprés de nuestra entrada.

"¡Eres una patosa! No cambiarás nunca."- me atacó Jacob mientras Kris le propinaba un codazo en las costillas para defenderme.

"Yo a ti también te voy a extrañar niñato insolente."– le dije entre risas.

"Por dios, Bells ven aquí, voy a volver a llorar." – se apresuró mi mejor amiga Kris a abrazarme con más fuerza que la veintena de abrazos de despedida que ya me había regalado.

"Vale, vale Kris, me estás espachurrando." – la dije mientras me soltaba con desgana.

No se te ocurra recordar quién es tu mejor amiga, ¿me has oído Bella Swan?

El coche de Edward apareció justo en ese mismo instante. Bajo despacio y sacó una bolsa del maletero.

"Charlie, esto es para ti." – me besó en la frente mientras le dio la bolsa a mi padre. "Esme se ha empeñado en traerte algo de su estofado de ternera, hay suficiente para varios días." – me percaté de cómo a mi padre se le ensanchaban los ojos, le encantaba ese guiso de mi maravillosa suegra.

"¡Estupendo! Voy a llamarla para darla las gracias."- e instantáneamente se dio la vuelta y entró en casa.

"Despedidas de nuevo."- dijo Edward algo apenado mirando a nuestros amigos allí presentes. "Siento mucho no haberte podido acompañar a la consulta esta mañana, ¿Qué dijo Carlisle?"

"Nada nuevo, que no sepamos. Mi útero parece estar empeñado a no funcionar…nunca."- realmente me costó contestar. Me encogí de hombros y me besó en la mejilla.

"Nada de caras largas."- nos cortó Emmet de la mano de mi hermana Mar."Os vais a vivir la vida en la gran manzana."

"Y tú cuida de mi hermanita, o esos músculos que tienes no te servirán de nada contra mi ira fraternal."

"¿A si? ¿Y qué me vas a hacer tú flacucha?"- me respondió con sus fanfarroneas soltando la mano de mi hermana, que nos miraba divertida, mientras Emmet me alzaba al vuelo. Esa manía debía ser de familia.

"Eh gandullón." – dijo mi hermana trabándose en la palabra. "Grandullón."- corrigió al instante. "Suéltala."- dijo mi hermana queriendo participar en el juego. Esta vez no estaba tan triste como la vez anterior, ya que la habíamos prometido llevarla al zoo de Nueva York, y eso la hacía feliz por el momento.

Después de una de las despedidas más largas de la historia, al fin nuestra familia y amigos nos dejó marchar, esta vez mi padre extrañaría a dos hijos y mis hermanas a sus dos hermanos mayores. Al igual que lo harían los Esme y Carlisle, de los cuales ya nos habíamos despedido.

"¡Nos vemos en la boda!"- voceó mi hermano montado ya en el taxi. Boda que al final habían decidido celebrar a finales de otoño.

"Os quiero."- le oímos gritar.

En el avión, nos turnamos para cargar a Dakota así dejar descansar a la agotada mamá. Alice durmió casi todo el vuelo, y los chicos jugaban a las cartas en la mesita del avión mientras que yo estaba completamente hipnotizada por la belleza de mi sobrinita.

"Bells."- me distrajo mi adormilada cuñada de la atención de su preciosa hija. Dame a mi pequeña, descansa un rato.- me dijo con dulzura.

"No importa Allie, me gusta tenerla en mis brazos."- la convencí, realmente quería tenerla más tiempo en brazos.

"Va a ser genial Bells, viviremos solos a dos manzanas, podremos pasear a Dakota por Central Park, salir a cenar los cinco, además aun os queda un par de semanas antes de que empecéis la universidad."- soñaba Alice entusiasmada.

"Claro que sí, será estupendo, estoy deseando llegar a casa."- la dije teniendo esa sensación de calidez de nuevo al pronunciar mis palabras.

Aterrizamos después de almorzar. Tardamos un poco en coger taxi, y el atasco de la ciudad no ayudó demasiado a ello.

Pasamos primero por el apartamento de Alice y Simón. Era un vigésimo quinto piso en nuestro mismo barrio, aunque sus vistas a Central Park eran distintas. Él apartamento era algo más grande que el nuestro y amueblado con los que sería seguro el exquisito gusto de Alice.

La cocina era de madera de roble, y la encimera acabada en mate. El salón no acababa en un gran ventanal a diferencia del nuestro, si no que terminaba en un gran mural pintado por mi propio hermano.

La habitación principal era anaranjada, transmitía vida y a la vez calidez, y una gran cama reposaba en el centro.

Acostamos a Dakota que ya dormía en su nueva habitación. Además de los mueblecitos de bebé, había una camita rosa a juego con las paredes de la habitación.

"¡Guau! Es precioso Alice, pero el nuestro tiene Jacuzzi."- dije sacándole la lengua.

"Bells, ¿para qué están las hermanas?" – me abrazó dando por hecho que dejaría que lo probara.

Cuando bajamos el taxi nos esperaba. Recorrimos la calle principal que conducía a nuestro apartamento. Miré mi teléfono móvil. Tres nuevos mensajes de texto.

_Os quiero hermanitos, os vamos a echar mucho de menos, llamar cuando lleguéis_. _Mar_

Decidí posponer mi llamada a cuando nos instalásemos.

_Bells, cuida de tu hermano, que aunque sea padre, sabes que es un niño grande. Pronto os visitaremos. Os queremos. Mamá y Phil._

Mi madre siempre tan protectora, aunque tenía toda la razón con su mensaje. El último mensaje.

_Estás preciosa recostada en tu asiento, con tu sobrinita en brazos. Eres la mujer a la que más quiero en el mundo, pero no se lo digas a Esme, me mataría. Siempre tuyo. Edward._

Miré a Edward con una sonrisa bobalicona en la cara. El mensaje me lo había mandado desde el avión. Le pegué un pequeño codazo en la costilla mientras caminábamos.

"Eh, se supone que estabas dormido."- le dije volviendo a sujetar su mano.

"¿Sólo por tener los ojos cerrados?"- y me sujetó la mano con más fuerza.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro portal, Henrie, nuestro portero, nos saludó con entusiasmo después de un largo tiempo sin verle. Fue muy cortés como acostumbraba y nos ayudo a llevar nuestras enormes maletas hasta el ascensor.

Deslicé la llave con apremio deseando cruzar el umbral y por fin llegamos, a nuestro hogar. No parecía haber cambiado nada, no haber pasado tiempo alguno. Había algo de polvo acumulado, y se percibía un ligero olor a encerrado, pero me llegó esa sensación de hogar que tanto añoraba, mi casa.

"Por fin." –dijo Edward suspirando mientras soltaba las pesadas maletas en la entrada.

"Creí que este día no llegaría nunca." – dije mientras subí las persianas y ventilaba la casa. "Me asomé por la ventana de nuestra habitación respirando profundo y contemplando mis vistas favoritas."

"Tendremos que avisar a Yon y Ana de nuestra llegada y agradecerles que se pasasen por aquí de vez en cuando a echar un vistazo."- se apresuró a decir Edward.

"Sí, pero ahora no es el momento Eddie cariño."- le dije acariciando su mejilla. En seguida se dio cuenta de lo que quería y me dedico su sonrisa torcida.

¿Sabes? Siempre he querido probar ese Jacuzzi…- no terminé la frase. Me subió en brazos y entre risas y miradas cómplices volvimos a ser uno.


	36. La boda

Precioso capi!!! En cuanto a las votaciones para el final, va ganado el final feliz! Seguid votando chicas y graciassss :D

CAPÍTULO 32: "LA BODA"

"Papá por favor, deja que te arregle ese nudo."- le dije persiguiendo a mi padre apresurada. "Mira que tarde es, y ni si quiera he llamado a Esme para saber si mamá ha llegado ya."

"Bells tranquilízate hija, te va a dar un ataque."- repuso mi padre mientras trataba de sentarme en el sofá.

"Soy la dama de honor, se supone que tengo que ayudar a Alice con todo este lío. Papá es la boda de mi hermano, quiero que todo sea perfecto"- dije levantándome de nuevo y moviendo el nudo de la corbata que prácticamente ahogaba a mi padre.

"¿Cómo me veo?"- preguntó mi padre dándose la vuelta.

"Estás guapísi…."- traté de decir cuando los gritos de mi hermanita Michelle me interrumpieron.

"¡No pienso ponerme ese vestido tan cursi!"- decía mientras huía de mi hermana Mar con el vestido en la mano.

"¡Michelle, ven aquí ahora mismo!"- exclamó mi hermana mientras perseguía a la pequeña. Se la veía bastante agotada así que decidí intervenir dejando a mi padre al margen.

"Está bien cacahuete, ¿qué pides por ponerte ese precioso vestido?"- había caído muy bajo intentando negociar con una niña de cinco años, pero no tenía tiempo para más. Mi hermanita puso su dedo índice bajo la barbilla, un gesto que me hizo muchísima gracia.

"He visto un peluche en la tienda del señor Webber…"- dijo la pequeña.

"Está bien, ya es tuyo, pero ahora vístete por favor, es muy tarde."- pequeña endemoniada, siempre se salía con la suya"

Cuando por fin nos terminamos de vestir a Michelle con su precioso y elegante trajecito rojo, Mar y yo nos vestimos. Ambas íbamos de azul eléctrico, una petición de Alice, que todas sus amigas fuesen vestidas de ese color, aunque con diferente modelo. Mi vestido era de palabra de honor, con un pequeño cinturón en la cintura, y por encima de las rodillas. El de mi hermana era de tirantes anchos y escote de corazón, y el de Kristen algo más largo y abombachado en las rodillas.

Cogí mi antiguo coche de camino a casa de Edward. Faltaba una escasa hora para la boda y aun tenía que ayudar a Alice con su vestido.

Mi novio abrió la puerta con un impecable esmoquin negro y una corbata del mismo color que mi vestido. Su gran sonrisa esbozada me hizo temblar las piernas como la primera vez que lo vi. Estaba realmente guapo. Me lancé a sus labios, y él me devolvió el beso.

"Estás guapísima".- me dijo cuando le dejé respirar.

"Tú tampoco estás nada mal." – bromeé.

"¡Isabella!"- gritó mi madre desde la otra punta del gran pasillo de los Cullen, y vino hacia mí como en una película al más puro estilo Hollywood. Cuando quise darme cuenta ya me estaba abrazando.

"Wow, mamá por favor, que me ahogas."- la dije separándome un poco. De pronto sentí una de esas nauseas que últimamente sufría. Decidí que Carlisle me examinara en cuanto pasara la boda.

Cuando al fin me soltó, el mareo y las nauseas desaparecieron y subí lo más rápido que pude a ver como estaba Alice.

Abrí la puerta del cuarto de baño principal, el cual se había convertido en todo un salón de belleza improvisado.

"Isabella Swan, ¿dónde te habías metido? ¡Me va a dar un ataque de nervios!"- gritó Alice descontrolada. Lucía un semi recogido en su pelo, del cual caían graciosos tirabuzones enmarcando su cara angelical. Estaba ligeramente maquillada para dejar ver su preciosa piel, y estaba envuelta en un alborzoz blanco.

"Lo siento cariño, mi hermana Michelle me ha vuelto loca para vestirla."

"No importa, estás guapísima."- me dijo ya más calmada. "Ayúdame con mi vestido."- dijo señalando su precioso vestido comprado en Nueva York. Dakota está con Kristen en mi dormitorio, está muy tranquila.- me dijo mientras encajaba en su vestido marfil, esta vez, el vestido le encajaba a la perfección.

"Alice, estás increíble. Vas a deslumbrar a mi hermano seguro."- le dije mientras recordé a mi hermano Simon, conociéndole estaría nerviosísimo. "¿Me necesitas?"- la pregunté a Alice, la cual se dio cuenta en seguida de lo que quería.

"Tranquila, llamaré a Mar, tú ya me has ayudado en todo Bells, gracias por hacer que este día sea perfecto. Te quiero hermanita, ve con Simon, le gustará verte."

Me crucé a la habitación de invitados en la planta de abajo. Allí sentado en la enorme cama estaban mi hermano y mi novio charlando tranquilos. Mi hermano estaba muy apuesto con su esmoquin azul marino, su camisa blanca y su corbata del mismo color que el traje. Su pelo negro azabache lucía despeinado como siempre, pero retocado con algo de gomina para el pelo. Y a diferencia de cada día, estaba perfectamente afeitado.

"Hey, la verdad es que no entiendo por qué mamá dice que nos parecemos tanto."- le dije sentándome a su lado.

"La verdad es que sí, yo soy mucho más guapo." – bromeó mientras yo le propinaba un pequeño codazo.

"Os dejo solos."– dijo Edward antes de besar mi frente y salir de la habitación.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"- le pregunté.

"Feliz. Soy feliz Bells. Más feliz de lo que jamás me habría imaginado."- dijo mientras unas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Jamás antes había visto a mi hermano llorar. "Tengo una hija preciosa, y ahora tendré una esposa preciosa."

"Es lo que te mereces. Es lo que ambos os merecéis. Bueno, sabes que no soy muy buena con estas cosas, pero eres el mejor hermano que se pueda tener, y te deseo lo mejor en el mundo, y sé que Alice es la persona adecuada para eso. Además, siendo egoísta, es un alivio que después de la boda no tengamos que separarnos para vivir lejos, dudo mucho que fuese capaz de vivir lejos de tus múltiples tonterías." – le dije sacándole la mejor de sus sonrisas. En realidad era cierto, mi hermano es mucho más guapo que yo, infinitas veces.

"Te quiero flacucha."- contestó mientras me abrazo tan fuerte como mi madre o incluso más.

La boda estaba lista, todo preparado y perfectamente adornado hasta el último detalle. El hall estaba repleto de flores, lilas, tulipanes y amapolas. El salón estaba lleno de sillas colocadas en fila donde esperaban sentados nuestros amigos y familiares, como habíamos preparado Esme y yo. Busqué mi sitio a lo lejos, y conseguí ver a Edward preparado para tocar la marcha tradicional de Wagner.

Me senté en mi silla al lado de la de Edward y eché una última ojeada antes de que comenzara la música. Esme estaba sentada junto a Charlie y sostenía en brazos a la pequeña Dakota que a sus tres meses estaba preciosa, y a su lado estaba Phil. Carlisle y Renée eran el padrino y la madrina en la boda y por tanto acompañarían a los novios hasta el altar. Mi hermana Mar estaba sentada junto a su novio Emmet, se les veía muy bien juntos, él era casi tan protector como Edward con ella y eso me hacía sentí segura y tranquila. Ángela y Eric también estaban allí, unas filas más atrás de mis amigos, últimamente su relación de había vuelto muy cerrada y prácticamente no salían con nosotros. Kristen y Jacob estaban jugueteando justo al lado de mi hermana y Emmet. Las primas de Edward, Michelle, sus hermanas, y su madre Carmen también habían venido desde Nueva York para reencontrarse con sus familiares. Todos nuestros vecinos y amigos de Forks estaban allí y la casa de los Cullen estaba más bonita que nunca.

La melodía empezó a sonar. Me llenaba de orgullo lo bien que mi novio tocaba el piano, era algo que apenas hacía y aun así siempre tocaba como los ángeles. La primera en pasar fue mi hermanita Michelle, llevando las arras, y arrojando los pétalos pizpireta avanzaba por el extenso pasillo con la alfombra azul clara sonriendo a los presentes. Estaba preciosa con su vestidito rojo, su pelo que acostumbraba a ser lacio como el mío, estaba enrulado terminado en un gracioso flequillo.

Tras mi hermana, la hermosa novia avanzaba por el pasillo del brazo de su apuesto padre. Lucía feliz, y estaba preciosa. Parecía tan segura de sí misma que me asombraba y caminaba con paso firme mirando hacia el frente y con los ojos humedecidos por la emoción.

Mi hermano apareció minutos después, mirando fijamente a la novia y del brazo se le colgaba mi madre, con un vestido verde botella que realzaba sus hermosos ojos claros.

El sacerdote estaba en posición para comenzar con la ceremonia. Los allí presentes estaban deseando que llegase el punto culmen de la ceremonia y mi madre y Esme lloraban sin parar.

Las palabras de mi hermano fueron primero, muy claras y tajantes: _Sí quiero._

Las de mi nueva hermana fueron más dulces, y lentas, aunque también seguras: _Sí quiero._

Todos los allí presentes estallamos en aplausos y nos levantamos para felicitar a los novios.

"Déjame cargarla mamá".- le dijo Alice alzando los brazos para coger a su pequeña.

"De eso nada cariño, es tu día, disfruta, nosotros nos encargaremos de la pequeña, tiene muchas tías que quieren cogerla, ¿verdad Bella?"- me dijo acercándome a mi pequeña sobrina, que sonreía dulcemente.

"Con mucho gusto Esme. Alice, bienvenida a la familia Swan."- le dije besándola en la mejilla.

Después de felicitar a los novios, la música comenzó a sonar y mientras todos los invitados bailaban yo tenía a mi pequeña sobrina en brazos, y así era feliz.

"Es preciosa, ¿verdad?"- dijo Edward sentándose a mi lado y besándome en los labios.

"Es perfecta."- asentí mientras miraba sus sonrosadas mejillas.

"Es curioso, pero se parece tanto a ti. Tiene su lógica la verdad, tu hermano se parece mucho a ti, y ella es igual que su padre aunque tiene los rasgos femeninos de su madre."

"Es toda una Swan-Cullen, mírala bien, así podrían ser nuestros hijos." – al decir esas palabras y gesto se tensó y una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla. Traté de limpiarla antes de que Edward se percatase pero fue demasiado tarde.

"Bella, basta por favor, no te tortures así." – dijo quitándome a la niña de las manos. "Te quiero, ¿me oyes?, y cuando sea el momento adoptaremos y serán tan hijos nuestros como lo serían los propios. Lo que más me duele en el mundo es que sufras así."- dijo mi novio con cara de verdadera preocupación. Es por lo que decidí cambiar mi cara aunque me costase.

La celebración fue divertidísima. Sobretodo contemplar a nuestros padres bailando como auténticos quinceañeros. El catering era excelente y la tarta nupcial preciosa.

La fiesta terminó avanzada la madrugada y llegó la hora de acostarse. Mis padres volvieron a mi casa y yo decidí quedarme en casa de los Cullen para ayudar a recoger a la mañana siguiente.

"Esme, ¿de verdad que no estorbo aquí?"- pregunté algo avergonzada.

"Claro que no cariño, no digas tonterías. Puedes quedarte siempre que quieras, Edward tiene una cama muy grande que ambos podéis compartir y estar cómodos."- me dijo mi querida suegra sorprendiéndome gratamente. Me estaba dando permiso de dormir con su hijo en la misma cama.

"Esme, yo puedo…dormir en la habitación de invitados."- dije tímidamente.

"¡Oh, vamos Bells! Vivís juntos en Nueva York, es una tontería que no compartáis cama bajo mi techo. Vamos, tienes que estar cansada."

Subí los escalones que conducían a la habitación de Edward. Cuando abrí la puerta Edward estaba sentado en su cama poniéndose una camiseta fina de algodón blanco.

"Hey ¿qué haces aquí preciosa? ¿Te has perdido?"- dijo mi guapo novio con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

"No bobo, Esme me ha dado permiso para dormir contigo."- le contesté satisfecha.

"¿De verdad? ¡Genial!"- exclamó de forma picaresca.

"De eso nada señor, esta noche guarda a tu amiguito."- mis palabras le causaron una gran carcajada.

Me acurruqué a su lado, y posé mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Estaba algo mareada y necesitaba dormirme pero Edward me distrajo un poco antes de dormirme.

"¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?"- me preguntó.

"No entiendo…bien como siempre, algo cansada nada más. ¿Por qué?"- le pregunte extrañada.

"No creas que no me di cuenta amor, estas mareada todo el día y tienes nauseas. Puede que sean consecuencias del accidente."- dijo molesto

"¿Y cómo es que no me has dicho nada antes? Había pensado que tu padre me examine en cuanto pase todo este jaleo, antes de volver a Nueva York."

No quería agobiarte cielo. Ahora descansa, seguro que no será nada.

Me quedé dormida profundamente en seguida.


	37. Atónito

GRACIAS POR SUS VOTOS  
DE MOMENTO GANA EL FINAL FELIZ!!!

Falta pocooooo :D

Algunos de los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

CAPÍTULO 33: "ATÓNITA"

"Ya está bien cielo, lo he dejado pasar demasiado, voy a recoger tus cosas y nos vamos al hospital a ver a mi padre."- dijo Edward mientras me sujetaba la cabeza después de haber estado toda la mañana vomitando.

Pueden ser los nervios de las notas de los parciales, no tienes porque preocuparte.- intenté convencerle, pero no dio resultado, antes de terminar de frase ya se había levantado a coger mi abrigo.

Aquella soleada mañana, mi hermano y Alice partían de luna de miel a un pequeño apartamento que Esme y Carlisle les prestaron en Laguna Beach. Yo me desperté más acalorada de lo normal para ser otoño en Forks, y recordé que estaba en la cama con Edward, era el día después de la boda. No recuerdo mucho más de la mañana, solo que lo siguiente que hice fue estar agarrada al wáter como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Me puse el abrigo, y aun un poco mareada me senté en el antiguo volvo de Edward. Bajé un poco la ventanilla para sentir el aire fresco y despejarme.

Llegamos al hospital, y mi corazón se aceleró. Me recordó aquellos días infernales en los que estuvimos internados.

"Pasad chicos." – nos llamó Carlisle a su consulta.

Me senté en la fría camilla y le expliqué mis síntomas a mi suegro.

"Es extraño Bella, puede que sea una crisis de ansiedad, pero al examinarte, no parece que tengas nada fuera de lo habitual."

Carlisle se quedó en silencio más de dos minutos.

"No puede ser."- murmuró. Dime de nuevo los síntomas Bella, por favor.

"Mareos, nauseas, vómitos…"- le repetí confusa.

"¿Sientes debilidad y cansancio?"- me preguntó sorprendido.

"Sí, bueno…sí creo que sí me siento algo más cansada que antes, pero supongo que será por que acabamos de terminar los parciales, he estado algo estresada con los preparativos de la boda…no sé."- dije aun más confusa que antes.

"¿Hace cuanto no te baja el período Bella?"- me dijo Carlisle descolocándome del todo.

"Pues, no se…siempre he sido muy irregular, pero, eso, ¿Qué tiene que ver?"- pregunté atónita.

"Vamos a hacerte una ecografía, porque sea lo que sea lo que tengas, debe ser del estómago."

Después de la ecografía, tuvimos que esperar un par de horas en una fría sala de espera repleta de gente. Además de las toses y estornudos, se oía un ridículo hilo musical que me crispaba los nervios. Tuve que levantarme varias veces porque mi pierna se movía sola con insistencia.

"Bells, para quieta ya, estas cosas tardan muchísimo, cálmate."- dijo mi novio, pero se le notaba que él estaba mucho más nervioso que yo.

"Isabella.- me llamó mi médico particular-suegro desde una consulta que no era la suya habitual. Pasa." – dijo haciendo el gesto de invitarme a entrar. Edward me seguía de cerca. Hijo, que pase ella sola. – dijo mientras Edward se paró en seco mirándonos incrédulo.

"¿Por qué no puede pasar Edward conmigo Carlisle?- le pregunté impaciente. ¿Qué es lo que tengo, tan malo es?"- me preocupé seriamente.

"Siéntate. No es malo Bella, al menos no a mi padecer"

"¿Qué quieres decir Carlisle?"- pregunté nerviosa. Mi corazón se aceleró desmesuradamente.

"Bella, puede que nos hallamos equivocado con tu diagnostico de la agresión. Esto que ha sucedido era prácticamente imposible, pero ha sucedido, la ecografía lo deja muy claro, y estamos desconcertados. Debes ser una chica muy fértil."

"¿Cómo?"- comencé a atar cabos y a atisbar de que se trataba, pero aun así no me lo podía creer.

"Bella, estas embarazada de tres semanas. Enhorabuena."

"¿! Cómo!?"- exclamé atónita, no salía de mi asombro. Pudieron pasar fácilmente cinco minutos, que yo seguí mirando mi ecografía sin poder creer lo que veía. Tres toques secos en la puerta me sacaron de mi asombro.

"Papá, ¿pasa algo? Tardáis mucho y me estáis empezando a preocupar. Además el grito de Bells ha resonado por todo el hospital." – Edward estaba pálido, se acercaba temeroso hacía mí. "Mi amor, ¿estás bien?"- preguntó sujetando mis manos, dejando caer la ecografía al suelo.

"Es-es- estoy embarazada…".- dije titubeando, aun algo aturdida por la noticia.

Edward se levantó de un salto del sitio, soltó mis manos, y se agachó a mirar la ecografía del suelo. Miraba a su padre, que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, me miraba a mí. Daba vueltas. Y su rostro reflejaba felicidad. No había miedo, ni sorpresa, ni dudas, sólo felicidad.

¿Vamos a ser padres?- preguntó posando sus manos en mi vientre. En otra situación, la noticia me habría sentado como un jarro de agua fría, pero, he soñado tantas veces con esto, y pensé que no podríamos que…- dejó de hablar por un minuto. ¿Bells, no estás contenta?- preguntó incrédulo.

_¿Cómo no iba a estar contenta?, mi novio se había vuelto loco de remate._

Por supuesto que lo estoy.- conseguí decir entre lágrimas.


	38. Enhorabuena

Hoy es el último día para que voteis entre final feliz o trágico.

En esta semana colgaré el último capítulo!!!

BESOS

CAPÍTULO 34: "ENHORABUENA"

"Levanta cariño."- me dijo Edward delicadamente susurrándome en la oreja. "Me voy a trabajar, Alice y la niña vendrán pronto para estar contigo, y si necesitas algo me llamas al móvil vale?"- dijo con dulzura. Desde que estaba embarazada, Edward me trataba aun mejor si cabe.

Habían pasado ocho meses desde que nos enteramos que estaba embarazada. La sorpresa nos pilló por sorpresa, pero por supuesto seguimos adelante. Volvimos a Nueva York y Edward buscó un trabajo a tiempo parcial en la misma empresa de mi hermano Simon, aunque Carlisle se empeñaba en decirnos que no era necesario, nosotros queríamos ayudar en los gastos. Yo dejé los estudios por el momento, no querían que tuviese complicaciones en el embarazo y me habían aconsejado reposo.

Tras el embarazo, Edward y yo teníamos planeado casarnos. Esperaríamos a que pasase el resto de verano y a tener a nuestra pequeña. Decidimos casarnos en Nueva York, ya que para nosotros ya se había convertido en nuestro hogar.

"Despierta mi amor."- dijo susurrándole a mi abultada barriga. "Papá y mamá te quieren mucho."- añadió. Cada vez que veía a Edward ejerciendo de padre, mi corazón rebosaba de felicidad. Era el novio y el padre mejor del mundo.

"Mmmm"- me revolví en la cama un poco antes de abalanzarme sobre mi futuro esposo. Le besé con furia, pero él se deshizo con delicadeza de mis labios.

"Cielo, no es que no me apetezca desvestirme en estos momentos, y quedarme aquí haciéndote el amor toda la mañana, pero llegaré tarde a trabajar y entonces llegaré tarde a clases y a la noche…"

"Está bien." – dije no muy convencida. Huye, pero esta noche no te librarás de mí.

"Desde luego Bella, si que tienes las hormonas revolucionadas."-me dijo entre risas. "Os quiero a las dos."- susurró besando mi tripa descubierta de nuevo.

Justo en el momento en que Edward se marchaba por la puerta de nuestro apartamento el teléfono fijo resonaba con insistencia en el salón.

"¿Sí? Contesté mientras me apartaba mechones de mi pelo de la cara."

"¡Bella, cariño!- dijo mi madre desde el otro lado del teléfono. ¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien mamá, no te preocupes."- contesté.

"Tu padre me ha contado que la última semana has estado algo revuelta hija. ¡Nunca me llamas! ¿Y la bebé?"- mi madre estaba entusiasmada con que el sexo del bebé fuese una niña, yo prefería un niño, y a ser posible, muy parecido a su padre, pero viniese lo que viniese, lo iba a adorar igual.

"Mamá, lo sé, lo siento. Hoy está algo inquieta, pero está muy bien. Estamos muy bien mamá"- justo en ese mismo instante el timbre de mi apartamento sonó estrepitosamente. _Esa debe ser Alice_. "Mamá he de dejarte, Alice está aquí, más tarde te llamo. Te quiero".

Me dirigí a la puerta de mi apartamento y la abrí. Detrás de ella estaba Alice y mi pequeña sobrina, la cual estaba preciosa a punto de cumplir un añito. Vestía un peto vaquero y una camiseta de manga corta rosa y lucía una cinta en su melenita castaña como la de su madre.

"Hola chicas."- dije poniendo aquella vocecita que ponía siempre que hablaba con mi sobrinita, o con mi bebé desde mi panza. "Déjamela".- dije estirando los brazos para coger a Dakota. Besé a Alice en la mejilla y a mi pequeña sobrina en la punta de su naricilla respingona. ¿Cómo habéis abierto el portal?

"Vuestro portero nos ha dejado pasar."- dijo mi cuñada con su tono angelical de siempre. Mira, Bells, te traigo una sorpresita para la pequeña.- dijo dándome un paquete perfectamente envuelto en papel de regalo rosa y cargando a mi sobrina de nuevo.

"No tenías por qué."- dije desenvolviendo el paquete. "¡Alice es precioso! Muchas gracias- estiré el vestidito de cuadros rosa y blanco para contemplarlo mejor y la besé de nuevo. Pero no tenías por qué…-una punzada de dolor me hizo dejar de hablar.

"¿Estás bien Bella?"- preguntó mi cuñada preocupada.

"Creo que viene Alice."- dije mientras me incorporaba para coger mi bolsa, preparada al detalle por si llegaba el momento.

¡Hay dios!, ¿qué hago?- preguntó nerviosa.

"Llama a un taxi, y a tu hermano, y al mío. Diles que vamos para el hospital. – repuse mientras salía por la puerta con las llaves en la mano.

El taxista se apresuró en llevarnos al hospital. Alice le pagó mientras hablaba nerviosa a gritos con Edward.

Cuando entré en el hospital una amable enfermera me sentó en una silla de ruedas y la empujó hasta una habitación con un par de mujeres embarazadas más. Alice y Dakota venían justo detrás de nosotras.

Cuando me acomodó en la cama me advirtió que pronto una doctora vendría a examinar cuanto había dilatado. Todos aquellos términos médicos me hacían ponerme nerviosa aún.

Pasó apenas diez minutos y Edward ya estaba pasando por la puerta de mi habitación con Simon. Eso me preocupó.

"¿Cómo es posible que hayáis llegado desde la empresa en tan sólo diez minutos?"- dije molesta. En seguida otra contracción interrumpió mi regañina.

"Amor, no te preocupes, no había apenas tráfico, sólo es eso."- sí ya y una porra. Pero estaba tan sumamente dolorida que no tenía ganas de reprocharle.

Esa fue mi última contracción. En seguida una doctora muy amable me dirigió a la sala de paritorio. Edward no me soltó la mano en ningún momento. Fue la media hora más dolorosa e intenta de toda mi vida, pero aquel dolor desapareció en cuanto la doctora nos presentó a nuestra hermosa hija.

"Enhorabuena papás. Es una niña preciosa y sana."- dijo posando a la pequeña en mis brazos. Edward y yo nos miramos con lágrimas en nuestros ojos.

"Es preciosa Edward." – le dije con dulzura besándole en sus labios. "Y es nuestra." – la pequeña parecía estar sonriendo, con sus ojitos grisáceos abiertos de par en par, y sus increíbles hoyuelos heredados de su padre al sonreír. Era la niña más bonita del mundo. Tenía una mezcla de Edward, parte mía, y en parte se parecía tanto a Renee como a Esme. "Renesmee"- dije haciendo un juego de palabras. Sonaba tan bien.

"Renesmee"- repitió mi novio orgulloso. Somos tus papás pequeña Renesmee.


	39. Final feliz

Hace sólo seis meses que comencé esta historia con toda la ilusión del mundo. No tenía todas conmigo de que fuese a gustaros, pero gracias a vosotras mis ganas de escribir aumentan. Último capítulo de Your Guardian Angel. Muchas Gracias a todas por el apoyo.

Besos y seguid leyendo mi nueva historia Inconsolable.

"CAPÍTULO 35: FINAL FELIZ"

"Ed, por favor me alcanzas la sal."- dije al tiempo que ponía a hervir la verdura.

"¿Joh, otra vez verduda?"- dijo haciendo un mohín.

"Se dice verdura cariño"- la corregí y la besé en la frente. Mi pequeña Nessie con tan sólo tres años era el claro reflejo de su padre. Mientras que el pequeño Masen de un año, nombre elegido en honor al segundo nombre de su padre, se parecía más a mí.

"Bah, lo que sea, no me gusta"- se quejó.

"No sé a quién ha salido esta niña…"- dije dedicándole una mirada acusadora a mi marido.

"Tengo una ligera idea de a quien ha podido salir."- dijo él con una mirada pícara antes de besarme en los labios.

"¿Pero soy tan linda como tú mami?"- su pequeña lengua de trapo aun titubeaba al hablar.

"Claro que no mi amor, tu eres mucho más bonita."- la contesté. "Y aun serás más bonita si te comes la verdura."

"Está bien…"- se rindió.

"Así me gusta pequeña."- dije alzándola para sentarla en su sitio.

Después de acostar a Nessie, Charlie y Renée telefonearon desde Forks para saber cómo iban las cosas. Mis padres volvieron a estar juntos. Lo sentí mucho por Phil, pero desde que se encontraron el amor resurgió y ahora parecían una pareja de adolescentes.

Mi hermanita Michelle estaba encantada con la situación, y más ahora que era la niña mimada de la casa tras la mudanza de Marianella con Emmet a dos manzanas de nuestro nuevo apartamento.

Nuestra antigua casa se nos hizo pequeña con la llegada de los niños, y nos mudamos a un edificio cerca de Central Park, en el mismo Upper East Side, sólo que algo más grande y familiar.

Marianella empezó a estudiar conservatorio. Descubrió que heredó la voz de la abuela Swan, y decidió aprovecharla. Emmet trabajaba en la empresa de mi hermano Simon, el cual se había convertido en su propio jefe, y decidió hacer a Emmet socio mayoritario.

Alice encontró trabajo a turno parcial de profesora en la guardería de nuestras niñas. Ambas primas eran inseparables. Dakota y Nessie tan sólo se llevaban un año, y se llevaban a las mil maravillas. Alice y Simon van a por el segundo bebé, de momento no sabemos cuál es el sexo del bebé, ya que Alice quiso que fuera una sorpresa, pero espero que sea un niño.

Kristen y Jacob, siguen juntos. Se casarán el próximo invierno. No pudieron soportar la idea de que todos sus amigos viviesen en Nueva York y ellos no, así que se han mudado al Soho, un barrio muy pintoresco y a diez minutos de casa en metro. Nos reunimos cada viernes por la noche en nuestra terraza del ático cuando es verano y en el gran salón de Kristen y Jacob cuando comienza el frío. Emmet no para de bromear con la idea de que parecíamos salidos de una serie de televisión, y quiso pintar un cartel para colgar en nuestras reuniones que pusiese Central Perk en honor a la serie de Friends. Puede llegar a ser muy persuasivo cuando quiere.

En cuanto a mi familia…tras nuestra boda, Edward terminó medicina, y ahora es uno de los cirujanos más importantes del hospital central de Nueva York. Su padre está orgulloso de él, y yo por supuesto que aún más.

Yo no me sentía motivada con la carrera, así que después de tener a Nessie, y mientras buscaba trabajo, un agente de modelos localizó mi curriculum y me propuso hacer de modelo fotográfico para firmas de moda. He descubierto que es mi pasión absoluta, además de escribir. Llevo más de dos años con varias firmas de ropa, y la verdad, me va bastante bien.

"Eh, bombón."- mi marido me sacó del ensoñamiento. "Acosté al pequeño Masen, hay que ver cómo come este niño."- se hizo un pequeño silencio que en seguida interrumpió. "¿En qué pensabas hace un momento?"-preguntó.

"En lo felices que somos ahora, después de todo lo que nos ha pasado."- dije mientras Edward se acurrucaba a mi lado en el sofá.

"Parece mentira, pero es mejor no pensar nunca más en todo aquello que algún día nos hizo daño."- Dijo con énfasis en la palabra nunca.

"Una feliz vida contigo….para siempre."

"Para siempre no es suficiente. Eternamente"-

Me beso de nuevo, del modo en que mi mente deja de pensar, del modo en que todo lo que me rodea deja de importar, excepto nosotros dos.


End file.
